


Balcony

by TaraTyler



Category: Psych
Genre: F/M, Someone dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 17:35:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 43,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6204502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraTyler/pseuds/TaraTyler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this in middle school...but it isn't awful and i kinda love it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Balcony

Balcony  
Chapter one -   
Just the Girl - The Click Five  
"Come on, Jules! It'll be fun!" begged Shawn with a wicked grin, excitedly.  
"You're the only person who could possibly work this one with me." he added, trying to appeal to appeal to her more generous and logical sides.  
"No, Shawn. I don't act. And I don't want to either." Juliet answered.  
Shawn, Gus, and Juliet were arguing over a case that the Chief had given to Psych to work in the Chief's office.  
Gus rolled his eyes, trying to hide a small smile at his favorite almost (but not quite) couple.  
"Shawn, if she doesn't want to, don't try and make her. You know undercover cases are her kryptonite." he commented. "I don't have a kryptonite, Gus. I am a cop. Shawn, get out of the Chief's chair."  
Shawn jumped out of the chair just as the Chief emerged, putting their bickering to a temporary halt. Following her was Head Detective Lassiter looking just as, if not more than, sour as usual. He and his wife had just finalized their divorce. Shawn was unable to disguise his smile at his best friend's smooth manipulation of Juliet.  
"Detective O'Hara. I actually do want you to work with Mr. Spencer on this case. I would not ask this of you if it were not of the utmost importance. And you know how your partner gets when he goes undercover. The director of the play in which you will be performing is the D.A.'s son. And we believe that he is being targeted thanks to a tip from an undisclosable source."  
Shawn shot Juliet a triumphant smirk knowing that there was no way she would ever refuse the Chief anything. She raised an eyebrow at him barely refraining from sticking her tongue out at him. He brought out her inner child and she wanted to look mature for her partner and her boss.  
"It'll be fun, Jules." he reiterated with a pat on the back. She settled for rolling her eyes.  
"Those pretty blue eyes are going to get stuck that way. I'm going to miss them once they disappear into the back of your head forever." Juliet didn't know whether to be complimented or insulted by that. This was a feeling that stuck around her like a cloud whenever Shawn was around.  
"Fine, but don't expect me to be happy about it. Grow up, Shawn." feeling flustered she turned on her heel and threw herself into her paperwork, trying hard to distract herself from her thoughts. As she flew through her forms, signing this and that and explaining why she had had to shoot whomever it was she had most recently shot.  
Shawn could make her heart race with a single look and that was most definitely not okay. They were co-workers and Juliet did not believe in office romances. Sure she had flirted with and led him on a bit but still, she didn't...couldn't have anything more with him. Despite herself she still found herself reconciling dating Shawn to her rules. She began signing and explaining even more in earnest.  
"Jules, if you really don't want to do this, I can turn down the offer." said Shawn, who was kneeling in front of her desk.

"You saw how well my last undercover jobs have gone. A girl got killed. I put you and I at risk and you had to take a major fall for me. I was nearly beheaded by an axe wielding maniac. It was bad. Gus was right, I did get too invested." she protested.

"Last time we went at this from two different angles. This time we would be doing it together. I'll be undercover with you. I'll be there to remind you who you really are. I'll keep everyone alive for you. I swear. Are you in this with me?"

"Yeah, I'm in." she answered, almost as though it were against her will. Like he had some kind of pull over her. He held up his fist and she begrudgingly tapped it with her own.

"Sweetness." he said with one of the goofy grins that she liked so much.

"Hey, Shawn!" she asked as he walked away. "What play is it?"

"Oh! I thought that I had already told you! It's Romeo and Juliet." he winked at her and left the station.

"Of course it is." she muttered.

Meanwhile, Lassiter and Gus had been assigned and briefed on a case, only to find that on top of that case they had one more assignment. "At some point we all know that those two are going to end up together, romantically speaking. I don't want them messing up my station at the same time. I want you two to make this happen sooner rather than later." announced Chief Vick  
"Are you kidding me? He's going to crush her heart into pieces!" yelped Lassiter, looking as though he had just been punched in the stomach.  
"He won't though. Shawn honestly cares about Juliet. It's written all over his face each and every time he looks at her." said Gus. "I'm not a psychic or a cop or a detective. But I am a partner in Psych not only because I believe in what it is that he is doing but also because I understand Shawn better than any other human being on this planet. I swear to you that he will have no trouble at all committing himself to Juliet. It'll be just like breathing to him. I'm his best friend. Trust me." Vick had never before realized just how perceptive Gus was and she had to wonder how she had missed it. But, as Chief, she still felt the need to throw her few cents in.  
"You know O'Hara better than I do, Lassiter. But, I have never seen her make that kind of face for anyone else. Do you notice however she slightly leans in towards him whenever they are around each other? That's a completely subconscious move. Even she doesn't know she does that. She's at war with herself Carlton and if it keeps up she will self-destruct."  
"But, what do you want us to do about it?" asked the Detective.  
"If she needs to talk to somebody, be there for her. Make sure she doesn't try to run away from him. Be the older brother she never knew she had."  
"And me, ma'am?" asked Gus.  
"You already know what to do."  
"Yes, ma'am."  
"You're both dismissed."  
Gus watched as Lassiter looked out of the Chief's floor length window at Juliet talking to Shawn and all of the emotions flowing continuously across his face, even as he tried to suppress them. Lassie kind of was like a brother to Juliet.  
"You're a good guy, Lassie." He commented without thinking, patting the detective's arm.  
"You're a weird guy, Guster." Lassiter came back without missing a beat.  
Gus shrugged as he saw Shawn leave Juliet's desk and head out of the police station.  
"If you need any help with all of the feelings stuff, don't hesitate to ask me. You have the number." Said Gus casually before leaving to follow Shawn. Lassiter thought he was going to be sick.  
"Feelings are gross. " He muttered before hesitantly approaching Juliet's desk and perching on one corner.  
Juliet's nail polish was chipped. She always repaints it before she lets it get that bad and that means that it had to have happened today. She was at the station all day today just like me, and she hasn't had any major cases today. So why would she chip her own nails? She wouldn't. She did it without knowing it. It must be a nervous habit or something.  
Shawn was sitting in the Blueberry panicking. Analyzing Juliet wasn't helping nearly as much as it usually did. He couldn't fix whatever was eating at her because she wouldn't tell him what it was. She was shutting him out. That much was plain, and he wasn't going to pry where he wasn't wanted. Yet. While he was lost in thought Gus slid in beside of him.  
"You seem stressed, Shawn. Is something wrong?" he asked with a worried look on his face.  
"Don't be that guy that actually finishes a tube of Chapstick Gus, of course I'm alright. Let's go home."  
"You mean Psych? You have some research to do don't you?" Gus asked.  
"Psych is home, Gus."  
"Did you get kicked out of another apartment, Shawn?" Gus asked.  
"NO! I was trying to be deep and sentimental and stuff and you just ruined it." Shawn turned in his seat and went to sleep, something that he hadn't done since Gus had learned to drive. On his way to Psych, Gus stopped at a taco stand as usual. After ordering for both himself and Shawn, Gus made a call to Shawn's father.  
"Yeah, it's me. Can you make a stop by Psych? I think that there might be something wrong with Shawn. Yeah, thanks."  
Then on a whim he called Juliet as well. Just to see what would happen.  
"Hi. It's Gus. Listen I think that there is something wrong with Shawn. No, it's nothing serious. Do you have any ideas? I noticed you were talking to him at the office earlier. Just about the case? Oh, okay. Thanks, anyway. Bye." With the seed planted he grabbed his food and drove Shawn t Psych and left him in the car until he woke up.  
Before Shawn even had the chance to wake up, Henry had arrived. Gus saw him coming and threw away what was left of his fourth taco. He invited Henry in after checking that Shawn was alright.  
"He's asleep! In the car! That's not normal!" exclaimed Gus.  
"Are you really freaking out about this?" asked Henry looking slightly perturbed.  
"Yes, Mr. Spencer. I am. Even before he fell asleep he didn't talk to me for half an hour." Gus added.  
"Now that is definitely not normal have you checked for a fever and asked how he felt?" Shawn's father asked. "Has he said anything in his sleep? That's usually how I get most of my information out of him. Cough syrup and sleep-talking."  
"That's really not normal parenting and yes, actually, he has. Pineapples, Molly Ringwald and Juliet, one of the cops at the station. She's partnered with Carlton Lassiter, who I think you've met."  
Henry nodded like he had an idea of what was going on.  
"Does my son have any special relationship with the girl-cop?" he asked while tapping his chin.  
"I think he's been crushing on her for a while actually. Maybe around a year in fact, possibly more."  
"Detective O'Hara...He must really like her. He's not actually sick, Burton. He's lovesick. Let him alone and he will figure it out for himself eventually. This is how I was after I met his mother."  
"Thank you, sir. You've been a big help."  
"You're a good friend, Guster." called Henry over his shoulder as he left Psych. A few minutes later Shawn stumbled in looking worse for wear. He collapsed on the couch and lay down again, clutching the stuffed pineapple that had been lying there to his chest as though it were a stuffed animal.  
"What was my father doing here?" Shawn asked.  
"Looking for you, he left when I told him you were asleep." lied Gus.  
"Okay." Shawn answered as though he didn't really care and he was asleep again in minutes.  
For another hour and a half, Gus worked on stuff for his sales pitches and checked on Shawn every now and then. At five Juliet stopped by to pick up Shawn looking picture perfect in her casual wear.  
"Hey, Gus. Is Shawn ready?"  
"Actually, he's been asleep since we left the station. Isn't that odd? I check every now and then to make sure he's not dead, but still."  
"You weren't kidding! This is strange behavior for him. Have you checked to see if he's running a fever?" Juliet asked, looking slightly worried about him.  
"I hadn't thought to, no. Why don't you do that while I make a pineapple smoothie for him? Do you want anything?" asked Gus, noticing that he was lying a lot more than usual today.  
"No thank you." Said Juliet as she made her way to the couch and kneeling next to Shawn.  
Gus watched secretly from the kitchen, feeling like a total creeper. Juliet gently pulled the covers up over Shawn where they had fallen from where Gus had put them over him before. Instead of putting a hand to his forehead to check his temperature, she pressed her lips to his forehead. Struck suddenly, with an idea, Gus pulled out his phone and took a picture of the pair and emailed it to the Chief. Shawn had continued his murmuring about Juliet since coming into the office and Gus saw Juliet's eyes widen and her cheeks blush as his friend continued to do so.  
Gathering her bearings Juliet shook Shawn gently.  
"Shawn, it's time to wake up. We're on a case, remember?" Shawn's eyes were flickering back and forth under his closed lids. Juliet could guess what he was dreaming about. Their most recent case together had been quite scary. It was quite literally straight out of a horror movie. Moving much more quickly than she would expect, Shawn leapt from the couch and threw his arms around her.  
"Juliet!" he practically screamed, panting heavily and his eyes wide with fear.  
"Shawn! Everything's fine! I'm right here and I'm okay." She said awkwardly patting his back and trying to reassure him.  
"You weren't though. I saw you. You were..." at this point Shawn was basically crushing her to him and Juliet was discovering that she didn't particularly mind. She relaxed a little in his arms and he continued to calm down as his breathing evened out and Gus snapped another picture.  
"Shawn. I'm alright. Let go and look at me. I'm completely okay. Was it the camp?" she asked. He nodded once then forced a bright expression.  
"Well, that happened!" he announced. "Thanks, Jules. Now, Burton Guster! Is that pineapple I smell?" Shawn tried to distract everybody from what had happened. Juliet had recently discovered that grew very uncomfortable in tense and awkward situations and deflected with humor. She could see the sweat on his temples and the nape of his neck. She realized that he had actually been totally and completely, out of control terrified. She shook her head in an attempt to clear the unnecessary thoughts.  
"Shawn, we really need to go. We have rehearsal today and we are only going to be able to make it to like three. Most of them are past and we are the leads.  
"Of course. We're taking your car, right?" he had pulled on another shirt in the kitchen and slid on his shoes. He said goodbye to Gus and followed her out to her car. The whole ride from Psych, Shawn was unusually quiet except for the occasional side-glance at Juliet.  
"Are you okay, Shawn? You seem distant." She asked at the exact time that he had asked. "Can I tell you a secret?"  
"Sure, Shawn." Juliet's heart was beating fast and her knuckles were turning white around her steering wheel.  
"You can't tell the Chief, Lassie, or anyone at the force."  
Even knowing that this was a bad idea she agreed.  
"I'm not psychic. I can't commune with any spirits. I've been faking it." He sighed morosely, looking much older than he was but, Juliet wasn't going to show him any pity. She was pissed.  
"IS this some kind of sick prank of you two's?! Do you think this is funny!? You could get arrested! I should arrest you! If you aren't psychic how the HELL did you solve all of those cases?!"  
"I'm serious. I've lied a lot about my sources. I'm hyper-observant and I have a perfect memory. I know that you've been extremely stressed today for a reason you don't want me to know. How do I know this you ask? Well you always fix your nail-polish after your showers and today your nail polish is chipped drastically. Why would you chip your own nail polish? I've thought about it and the only solution is that with you that has become some sort of nervous habit and you probably don't even realize that you do it." By this time the pair had arrived at the theater and were parked. Juliet was so angry that she didn't know what to do about it as she blinked back the tears. She didn't even care that Shawn had broken the law anymore. She was just hurt that he had lied to her about who he was. She had thought that she was special to him for some reason and now it just turns out that she had been hoodwinked along with everybody else. Shawn slid out of her green VW Bug to give her the chance to process all of the information he had unloaded on her. When she finally slid out Shawn's gaze was heavy on her and she felt him analyzing her state of mind. His eyes were both hopeful and terrified but there was also something else that she couldn't identify. He looked like a boy waiting for an answer to a prom invitation.  
What does he think he's doing? He basically just put his entire future in my hands? Why can't I hate him? He's been lying to me for years! I really SHOULD hate him. But those eyes! He's like a puppy that's been kicked... What the heck is wrong with me?  
"Do you hate me?" Shawn asked not knowing that that is just what she was thinking, his sea-green blue eyes boring into her own baby blues. Juliet had always liked the way he looked her straight in the eyes.  
"No." she answered automatically, she knew deep inside that she wanted to. "But I want to."  
His eyes lit up like a pair of twin Christmas trees.  
"That's all I ever cared about."  
"I'm still thinking about if I'm going to tell the Chief or not." She paused for a moment. "If you aren't a psychic, then you're a damn good cop." She said begrudgingly.  
"That's possibly the nicest thing you have ever said to me, Jules." He swooped down and kissed her cheek before putting on a goofy grin and skipping into the theater ahead of her.  
Juliet froze in her tracks and covered the still-warm spot on her cheek with her hand. Everything seemed brighter for a moment before going back to normal.  
He lied to you! You can't still have feelings for him can you?! She asked herself before sighing and shaking her head. Can and will continue to. But I can also definitely still be pissed with him too. He can't possibly think that everything is going to be okay. He lied to me! Snapping Herself out of her train of thought she followed Shawn into the theater. He had already charmed all of the other people with his good-looks and charm so she just hung out towards the back and let him do all of the talking for them.  
"Hi everyone! My name is Shawn and this is my girlfriend, Juliet. She lets me call her Jules, but to you guys she's Juliet." He turned to her.  
"I was just in the middle of introducing us." He said genially. Juliet stood a few paces and attempted to glare at him but, his enigmatic nature pulled her back in faster than she knew how to handle. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and literally pulled her in closer to him. She tried not to enjoy it but failed.  
"I'm Nathaniel Mayson, the director of this fine establishment. It's very nice to meet you both. These two are going to be our new leads. We haven't had a good Romeo and Juliet for a while, since my parents were young in fact. Can you take the stage please? Let's see what kind of chemistry you two have." He shook their hands warmly and Juliet immediately decided that she liked this man. He was a couple of years younger than them and he was about Shawn's height with black hair and a small goatee. He was thin and wiry and wore an older out of style suit. Very much the bookish type.  
"You'll be reading the balcony scene." He informed them and the rest of the cast and crew took their seats in the audience as Nate directed them to the stage. Shawn grabbed up a script and scanned each page rapidly and Juliet realized that he wasn't kidding about the perfect memory. That was all he needed. That one glimpse and he would remember forever. Juliet rejected the script offered to her completely. When Shawn asked her why, she responded with an adorable blush.  
"I'm a fan. I've had the majority of the play memorized since middle school and then my college put it on and I guess I've had the whole thing memorized since. I never really forgot it. Shawn chuckled as he climbed up the ladder disguised as a tree and Juliet disappeared backstage before reappearing on the balcony. Shawn smiled reassuringly as the recited the lines to one another. Juliet felt as though she would lose her nerve if she took her eyes off of him. His eyes held enough emotion for ten people.  
Shawn shifted his weight on the tree so that he leaning out towards her.  
"See how she leans her cheek upon her hand! O that I was the glove upon that hand, that I might touch that..." Shawn saw something that cut him off abruptly. A dark figure in the shadows side stage that was working furiously to cut something. His character fell away immediately.  
"Jules! Get to Mayson!" he shouted. He would have done it himself but she was closer having climbed down already. Just as a spotlight fell from the catwalk Juliet shoved Mayson out of the way but froze when she realized that now she was in danger as well. Taking all of this in in less than a second Shawn forgot about his shirt and jumped. He freefell from the ladder and hit the ground in a roll, pulling Juliet away with him, just before the light crashed to the stage a hair's breadth away from his head.  
Juliet breathed heavily, not realizing she was laying on Shawn chest to chest his face creased in pain. He shoved away his own pain and cradled her face in his hands, checking her for any sign of injury.  
"You okay, Jules? Does anything hurt?" he asked with panicked terror still writ all over his features.  
"No, no, I'm good." She said finally realizing that she was on top of him and jumping off hurriedly, letting Mayson give Shawn a hand.  
"How 'bout you, Shawn? You took the brunt of it I think." Juliet asked as she started picking glass shards out of his hair and the cast and crew rushed up to check on them. Shawn started to do the same with her.  
"I think we'll take the rest of the day off guys!" announced Mayson to everybody else. "You two please come to my office." Juliet hung her head as Shawn put a comforting hand on her shoulder. She had (probably) had just as many near-death experiences as he had but, it still took her at least a good fifteen minutes to recuperate, but it wasn't the same with Shawn. He just popped up and kept going. She shook her head and smiled softly.  
"That wouldn't have been nearly as fun if I had had to tackle, Gus." he quipped as they entered Nathaniel's office. Juliet decided that this would be a good time to get at least a little bit of her revenge on Shawn. "I'm Detective Juliet Spencer, with the Santa Barbara Police Department and this is my husband Shawn Spencer, a psychic consulting detective who has solved more than thirty previously thought unsolved cases in the past three or four years."  
"Why tell us you were only dating?" asked Mayson, who only looked mildly impressed.  
"We were told that usually couples, not spouses, usually participate in these sorts of things." Said Shawn, drawing Juliet in to him, going with the flow. He leaned and Juliet was totally ready to kiss him but was shocked by the knowing look he gave her as he plucked a shard of glass from her hair. Slightly disappointed she soon found herself being hypnotized by the aimless circles being drawn on the back of her hand, didn't notice he was doing it.  
"We believe that someone may be targeting your life to retaliate against your father. We hope that you will agree to allow us to watch over you, we don't even need the leads." Said Shawn as Juliet watched him. She had always liked watching him on cases.  
"I will comply, but only if you two take the leading roles. Your chemistry together is like stage magic." Shawn grinned broadly and beamed at Juliet.  
"This could get fun."  
Gus and Lassiter were sitting in Lassiter's car thinking of ways to push Shawn and Juliet together.  
"You mean to say that you don't know whether or not she likes Shawn? Don't you two talk at all?" asked Gus, looking stupefied.  
"Well, yeah, we do, but not about stuff like that>"  
"Fine, fine, just try and make sure that it comes up. Can you do that?"  
"I am head detective, Guster. Not some incompetent fool."  
"This is Juliet we are talking about though." Gus insisted. "So try and be gentle." Said Gus with a level gaze, "You know, it's been nice working these cases with someone who isn't Shawn for once. Someone who uses normal methods, he's my best friend and all but..." Lassiter interrupted.  
"You're a genius, Guster! We should talk to her friends!" Lassiter turned on the car and headed back to the station.  
The next day the entire cast was called in for fittings and a few quick run throughs.  
"Oh my gosh! This dress is gorgeous!" squealed Juliet as the costuming girl slid the deep purple velvety fabric over her head.  
"Your boyfriend will love this on you, especially after I've made these adjustments." The younger girl said with a shy smile. Juliet guessed her to be in her late teens or early twenties.  
"You think?" Juliet asked smiling broadly. She felt like a teenager getting ready for the prom. She had missed her own prom and had regretted it ever since.  
"Promise. This is what I do and this is what I'm good at. You will be the most beautiful Juliet to have ever graced the stage with your presence. Do you mind if I ask your name?"  
"My name is Juliet O'Hara. Kind of funny right?" The girl smiled and laughed.  
"Then I guess this is the perfect role for you, eh? My name is Savannah. While I work why don't you tell me about how you and your fair Romeo me? I find that people are more comfortable while talking." It was at that moment that Shawn walked up to the curtain Juliet was hidden behind.  
"It would be a heck of a lot better if you would let me tell it." He said with a smirk in Juliet's direction. "I've been told that I'm a swell story-teller." He was rewarded with an eye-roll on the detective's part.  
"It all started at this diner, my favorite diner in fact. I had just gone outside to grab a newspaper; when I came back in there say one of the most beautiful girls I had ever before seen in my seat. So naturally I walked up to her and sat down beside of her and I said, "Ma'am I do believe that you are in my seat."  
Juliet interrupted. "You didn't say ma'am, Shawn."  
"I've heard it both ways." He said flippantly.  
"No you haven't."  
"Anyway. And then she says 'You aren't one of those weirdos who sits in the same seat, at the same place, and eats the same food every-day, are you?"  
"I don't talk like that, Shawn." Juliet protested.  
"In my head you do."  
"That's disturbing."  
"Just let me tell the story, Jules."  
"Fine."  
"Again. She calls me a weirdo and I take it like a champ." Savannah murmurs to Juliet to take off the dress and try on another one.  
"No peeking, Shawn."  
"Of course not. So I grab my orange juice and my food from in front of her and move it to where I was sitting and I let her have my seat. Of course I try to strike up a conversation, 'cuz you know that that is what you do when a pretty lady steals your seat. She's having none of it though. She's all like 'I can't talk right now. I'm busy.' So I say 'I'll do all of the talking for both of us.' And she goes 'sure' so I'm like 'can I get a name to work with?' and she tells me. So I start having this conversation with myself playing both the parts of myself and Jules here. It really was quite funny."  
"It was annoying is what it was, Shawn. I was trying to work." protested Juliet once more.  
"I'm the one telling the story here, Jules. So I'm arguing with the real Jules over the voice I'm using for the fake Jules when all of a sudden this seedy looking guy with a gun comes in and sits down. Not two minutes later a group of cops bust in and there was a standoff. I immediately pull Jules down under the table with me, because I'm just that kind of heroic guy. And that's how we met."  
Shawn's animated brand of storytelling had gathered a small crowd so his ending was met with a lot of awhhh's  
"It wasn't that big of a deal." said Juliet with another eye-roll. She thought for a moment.  
"Knocking me out of the path of that spotlight was a lot more heroic in my opinion." She added with a grateful smile in Shawn's direction.  
"It was nothing. You would have done the same thing for me." He said his blue-green eyes looking meaningfully into hers.  
"You're all done Ms. O'Hara." said Savannah. Juliet pulled off the dress and passed it to the girl before pulling on her own clothes. She stepped out from behind the curtains.  
"It's just Juliet, Savannah."  
"Your turn, Mr. Spencer." said Savannah, changing the racks out.  
"It's just Shawn."  
"Okay."  
As Shawn was fitted into his costumes, everyone but Savannah left to rehearse. Shawn was pulling on a silk shirt and buttoning it up when he called Juliet over.  
"How are you holding up?" he asked.  
"With what, almost dying yesterday or my legend?" she asked with a rather dark chuckle.  
"Either or both." Shawn clarified with a kind smile.  
"I sort of like all of this theater stuff. It's much more fun than I thought it would be. I was a bit shaken for a minute but it was all good. It seems like everyone here likes Mayson pretty well. No one seems to want him hurt." She added when Savannah was out of earshot.  
"The 'accident' yesterday had horrible timing though." Shawn was turning around to go back to Savannah already when Juliet asked him what she meant.  
"We missed our kiss." he explained, an odd sort of light in his eyes.  
Juliet's eyes widened and she froze for a minute during which time Shawn made his escape a few seconds later she relaxed and smiled softly.  
Lassiter and Gus were in the Blueberry looking exhausted.  
"So based off of all of that, my understanding is that she is plotting his murder, even as we speak." said Lassiter with wide eyes.  
"No, she isn't." said Gus with a small smile. "That means that she likes him."  
"What makes you say that?" asked Carlton.  
"If she's talking about him a lot, even if it's when she's angry, that means she's thinking about him a lot. And you don't get that hurt or that or that aggravated about somebody that you don't care about." Gus explained carefully.  
"Okay, so if we leave them alone then it'll just happen on its own, right?" asked Lassiter.  
"Unless something happens or Shawn does something stupid."  
"We'd better get a move on then. Rehearsal should be nearly over." Said Lassiter, knowing how Shawn often did stupid things.  
The next day Shawn barely registered Gus and Lassie as they entered the theater and wondered in the back of his mind if something had happened back at the station that he and Juliet were needed for, seeing as how they hadn't been by in two days. She was currently backstage waiting for her turn to come on stage. He watched as the guy chosen to play Benvolio crumpled to the ground 'dead', stabbed by Tybalt. In Shawn's mind Benvolio was Gus.  
He roared his angry lines and drew his sword and charged Tybalt, exchanging choreographed blows and ending with Shawn stabbing the other man fleeing, and exiting the scene. Not much later Juliet took the stage and even in her casual clothes she embodied Juliet Capulet.  
Watching Juliet in a calm situation was a new feeling for Shawn. Usually when they were around one another, everything was fast and hectic and exciting so he never had time to simply watch her. When she got to the part where she was informed of Tybalt's death, Shawn wanted to storm the stage and comfort her but, before he lost it, Mayson warily interrupted the scene and Jules stood up, looking cheerful and excited. "Bravo! Bravo!" shouted Mayson whilst clapping and occasionally glancing up at the ceiling. He smiled at Juliet and then at Shawn when he came and stood beside of her.  
"You two are both brilliant. I thought this play was going to tank before you guys showed up!"  
"Hey, Gus! Hey, Lassie-face! What's up!?" Shawn called out to them in the audience, shielding his eyes and squinting, trying to see them.  
Lassiter and Gus ran up onto the stage to greet them.  
"Who in their right mind would let you have a sword!?" asked Gus, looking at the sword sheathed in Shawn's belt.  
"These guys!" he answered.  
"Gus, Lassie, you guys remember my girlfriend, Juliet." Shawn asked as a way of cluing the pair in.  
"Yeah, yeah, I do." said Gus and shook her hand while glancing excitedly at Lassiter who looked annoyed that Shawn was holding Juliet's hand.  
"What have you picked up so far?" asked Lassiter, grumpily.  
"We got the leads!" said Juliet brightly, in the way that only Juliet could.  
"He meant on the case, sweetheart." corrected Shawn sweetly.  
"I knew that." she said with a small pout.  
"I feel like I'm getting a peek into their future." whispered Gus to Lassiter.  
"It's disturbing." Lassie whispered back.  
"Carlton, can I have a word?" asked Juliet. "If you don't mind, Shawn?  
"Not at all, I need to speak with Gus as well. See you in five, Nate?"  
"Sure, don't mind me it's only my life at stake here." Mayson rubbed his hands together nervously.  
"Gus, before you yell at me, I need you to hear me out. I want you to put this in the Vault of Secrets." Gus was worried about Shawn by this point. Shawn rarely put anything into the Vault.  
"Okay." he said warily.  
"I told Juliet that I'm not psychic." Shawn kept going before Gus could interrupt.  
"and-I-think-I'm-in-love-with-Jules." He spat out as quickly as he possibly could.  
"Wait a second, You said you're what now?" Gus asked, jumping back like someone had tried to smack him.  
"I'm in love with Juliet." he said calmly with a completely straight face. For having just said it for the first time Shawn felt light and happy.  
"and I'm not ashamed of that."  
"Is she going to turn you in?"  
"I don't think so."  
Gus breathed a heavy sigh of relief.  
"Good. Good. What are you going to do about it? You being in love with her, I mean."  
"I haven't decided yet, but I'll think of something." Shawn said and went off to be alone and think.  
Meanwhile Juliet was discussing something similar with Lassiter.

"Carlton, can I tell you something secret?"

"Of course, O'Hara, what is it?" he answered.

Carlton had never really been anyone's confidant before and he noticed slightly that his heart had picked up speed and that his palms had started sweating.  
Just like a teenager on his first date.  
"I that I'm...I may be...I'm-developing-feelings-for-Shawn." She said feeling like she might throw up. Once she had said it through she felt like a weight had been taken off her chest now that she had finally told someone.

"Well, um. As you know I'm not exactly an expert on these things but, ah, if you're sure I mean, I think you should, maybe, tell him, about, erm, how you feel." He stuttered and blushed harder than Juliet had ever seen before.

Juliet patted Carlton's arm and smiled. "Thank you, I'll take that into consideration." She answered upon realizing how much more awkward this all was for Carlton instead of herself. Juliet turned back around, and on impulse, hugged Lassiter before rejoining Shawn where he was talking to Savannah between scenes.

"You two are just the picture perfect couple aren't you?" the young girl commented, when Juliet sat beside Shawn and made a face.

"I guess you could say that." Said Shawn with an equal parts amused and whimsical expression. He shrugged and kissed her cheek. Juliet blushed slightly but felt that she was getting better at dealing with the effect Shawn had on her.

"She's not big on PDA." Shawn said with a sly grin.

Finding themselves in private Lassiter and Gus traded information.

"You first, Guster. Mine is big." 

"I highly doubt that it's bigger than mine but, sure. I will go first." Answered Gus with a cocky smile.

"Shawn just told me that he's in love with Juliet." 

"Dammit! O'Hara only told me that she has feelings for him." Lassiter protested. "Do you believe him, that he loves her?" Lassiter asked. He had always thought that he was rather observant but, he had no clue that Shawn had been harboring these feelings for his partner.

"Yeah, I mean have you seen the way he looks at her?" Gus asked and pointed at the pair sitting happily with Savannah and chatting like they had been an item for years and years. Shawn was looking at Juliet with an adoring look in his eyes while Juliet was talking animatedly with their new friend. Whipping out his phone, he snapped a quick picture before stowing it again.

"What was that?" asked Lassiter, both confused and slightly creeped out.

"I've been taking pictures of them acting cute around one another and sending them to the Chief." answered Gus, who was slightly scared that his new hobby was creepy enough that Lassie would take it upon himself to beat the stuffing out of him.

"Can I see the others?" asked Lassiter, surprising Gus. Lassiter was curious as to what sorts of faces Shawn made that were indicative of these supposed 'feelings'.

"You serious?" asked Gus; just to be sure he wasn't being punked or something.

"Yes, I am, now show me."

Gus handed over his phone and caught a slight glimpse of a half-smile from Lassiter.

"I will never say this again but they do make a rather good couple. Don't get me wrong I still think he's going to break her heart but yes, they look good together. They will make good, strong boned children." Lassiter said and Gus looked revolted for a second before letting loose a good-natured chuckle.

"Repeat that to anyone and I will shoot you in the face." Lassiter added in his own half-threatening, half-joking manner.

"Okay." Said Gus, unsure of an appropriate reply.

Five minutes later the strange quartet all received a text from the Chief asking them to report to her office with their findings. Shawn went with Juliet in her car while Gus and Lassiter rode together in the Blueberry.

Lassiter smiled at the pair but hid it behind a very fake cough. Gus whipped around to see what he saw and had to smile as well. Shawn and Juliet were standing very close to one another and Shawn had both of Juliet's hands in his. Apparently it was a very serious conversation. Shawn's eyebrows were creased and Juliet seemed close to tears. Gus desperately wished he could hear what they were saying but stopped when he realized that he was getting rather weird about the whole situation.

"I've decided to forgive you, Shawn. You were just doing what you felt that you needed to do and what you felt would work out best for everybody. I won't turn you into the Chief or Lassiter." She said looking down at their joined hands.

Shawn smiled broadly at her. "Jules you have no idea what this means to me thank you so much." He hugged her tightly and was loathe letting go. Shawn's bright and genuine smile was really all of the thanks that she needed. When Juliet pulled out of their parking spot and they brushed hands for a second, she felt the odd tingle running up her spine that meant Shawn was near her. Why does he affect me this way? She had to wonder. 

She shook her thoughts off and focused on her driving instead of the intense look that Shawn was giving her from the passenger's seat.

"Have I ever told you that I think you're beautiful?" he asked with a faraway look in his eyes almost as though he didn't even know what he was saying.

"No. No, I don't think you ever have, Shawn." she answered trying hard to stop turning red. She was getting very tired of blushing around Shawn.

"Well, it's definitely true and I'm very sorry for not having told you many times before. I love how you get that faraway look in your eyes when you don't think anyone is looking. You look so peaceful and soft and sometimes you get this small smile like you know something that nobody else does."

"I...I..." she started but she couldn't quite find the words.

"You don't have to say anything. I was just making an observation. I like to say true things when I actually have the opportunity. I'm just saying that it's something you should know." Shawn said, keeping his voice as even as he possibly could.

Juliet pulled into the police headquarters lot and sat, focusing on her breathing.

"Shawn..."

"You don't..." Shawn protested.

"I want to!" cried Juliet.

"You don't get to say these things and then walk away like nothing happened. Not this time!" Shawn sat back in his seat having been properly admonished.

"You say that I'm beautiful and that you care about me. Do something about it. I know that I've given you mixed signals in the past, but that's not true now, is it? Do you see any mixed signals in me now?" she asked, her heart beating hard against her chest. She feared for a moment that her ribs would break.  
So he did do something about it.  
Shawn's mouth tilted up into a half-smile and he reached across the bar, tucked her hair behind her ear and cupped her face. Finally and he very gently pressed his lips against hers. When they parted Juliet's eyes fluttered open like a butterfly spreading its wings. She leaned in once more but, Shawn put a finger to her lips instead.

"Come on, they're waiting for us." said Shawn.

"You're not psychic. How would you know?" she whispered.

"I'm terrified of Chief Vick when she's angry. Plus, I like my job and would very much like to keep it." answered Shawn with that same half-smile.

"Okay." said Juliet.

"Okay." answered Shawn, who upon stealing one more kiss, jumped out of the car and offered Juliet a hand getting out.

"Is this how it's going to be from now on?" she asked.

"Oh, Jules, we never know how anything is going to turn out do we? Especially not when I'm involved." he asked wrapping an arm around her shoulders

"You cold?" he asked and she shrugged, reluctant to admit it.

Shawn tugged off his coat and draped it around her shoulders and assisted her in putting her arms through the sleeves.

"Come on, Jules." He took her hand and walked with her to the Chief's office.

"Shawn Spencer! Why in the world are you wearing a sword?!" she asked loudly, quite obviously shocked.

Juliet thought that it looked dashing on him and took a personal affront.

"We got the leads, Chief! I'm wearing the sword for practice. It makes me walk differently and I'm trying to adjust." Shawn explained, releasing Juliet's hand and clearing the replica in its scabbard while smiling at seeing how large his coat looked when Juliet wore it.

"I think it looks nice." said Juliet in an attempt to act as normal as possible around him.

In all honesty you just want to curl up in his lap and purr like a kitten, don't you? She thought while also thinking that she was going insane.

"Why thank you, Ms. Juliet." he answered.

"What useful information have you gleaned for us so far, Mr. Spencer?" asked the Chief.

"It's not any of the principal actors or actresses, so it has to be one of the stage crew or understudies. It was done by somebody who is familiar with the catwalks but, not by somebody with malevolent intent." Shawn answered with his fingers pressed to his temples. 

"I took the liberty of drawing up a list for you." said Juliet. She had always been a big fan of lists and charts.

"Why would you try and pretend to try and kill somebody?" Shawn asked more to himself than to the group.

"To protect something or someone?" offered Juliet as Shawn slumped into a chair thoughtfully. His back was sore and tender from his hard landing the day before. Gus had told him to go to the hospital but Shawn had no insurance and doctors creeped him out.

"To scare them away?" asked the Chief, intruding into his thoughts.

"I'm going to have to mull this one over." Said Shawn. "The spirits aren't giving me any clear signals." Looking uncomfortable he adjusted his sword on his hip, wincing in pain.

"What play are you guys doing?" asked the Chief thoughtfully.

"Romeo and Juliet." Answered Juliet with a furtive glance at Shawn. "Why?" He asked. 

"Nothing, really. Sometimes murders occur at performances of Hamlet with people trying to blame the deaths on the curse."

"Cool." said Shawn, earning himself a smack on the arm from Juliet.

"Spencer, you said that you two are the leads in the play? Use that to get in with Mayson to see why someone would want him gone. You are dismissed and Spencer, be careful with that, I feel like someone is going to lose a limb." She added as an afterthought along with a small smile. Once outside of the Chief's office Shawn leaned on the wall for a minute and Juliet barely caught a glimpse of the pain in his eyes. 

"Shawn, you okay?" she asked looking worried.

"Hunky-dory." He said with another wince as he pushed off of the wall.

"Turn around and let me look at it." She ordered in her no-nonsense cop voice. 

He turned compliantly and let her pull his shirt up. She saw the mottled coloring of the bruising and let out an involuntary gasp of concern. Hesitantly she touched it to feel for swelling and saw his muscles tense and relax again at her light touch. The mottled bruising was mostly contained to the left side of his torso going from his shoulder blade down to his lower back.

"Shawn, you look like hell back here. Did something happen again or did something else happen that you didn't tell me about?"

"Nope, it's just from the fall." He said cheerily as he pulled down his shirt again.

"How have you kept going? Are you taking any pain medication?" she asked.

"Pain medication is for women and weenies." Shawn announced in a fair imitation of his father's voice.

"Let's head back to Psych and put some ice on this and maybe run lines while we're at it?" asked Juliet, knowing that they needed to talk. 

Meanwhile Gus and Lassiter were having their own rundown with the Chief. None of them knew how far their favorite couple had gotten since they hadn't been able to see what had happened in the Bug.

"So I've gotten the pictures you've sent but, has anything else of consequence happened between Romeo and Juliet?" she asked with an oddly excited look on her face. Nothing could top how romantically-stupid Shawn throwing himself in front of that light was right?

"They've been acting like a couple all day, but I can't discern if that's because of their cover story or not.

"Chief, if he hurts her, may I shoot him? Is that allowed?" asked Lassiter in a feeble attempt to make a joke as Gus had told him that this would make him seem more approachable. Unfortunately his face stayed frozen in his usual scowl making him seem as though he was actually making a threat.

"Detective! It most certainly would not be allowed! I would be forced to arrest you for manslaughter and you know it!" she answered looking quite shocked.

Gus choked back laughter. "You know he wouldn't hurt her, Lassiter. He loves her and she loves him." he put on his best angry face. 

"Did they tell you that? Did they tell you that they love one another?" Chief Vick asked excitedly.

"Well, Spencer did, but O'Hara only told me that she has feelings for him." said Lassiter, like his partner was losing some sort of race she didn't even know she had a stake in.

"It sounds like we are making good progress then. In that case, keep up the good work." she dismissed them briskly for the evening and began packing up to go home to Iris.

Back at Psych headquarters Juliet had pulled Shawn into a DTR talk (define the relationship). Shawn sat quietly for a moment to decide what he was going to say next.

"Jules,..." he started and then shook his head. "No, Juliet, when I saw that light falling, I sincerely believe that that might have been the single most terrifying moment of my short life so far. All I could think about was how I hadn't yet told you about how I feel about you. And I knew that there was no way in hell that I was going to let you go." Shawn tried to explain.

"And how is that, Shawn? How do you feel about me?" Juliet pressed, leaning in towards him with a hand on his knee. 

"I think...No, I know that I am totally completely and irrevocably in love with you, Juliet O'Hara. More than I thought was even physically possible." 

Now that Shawn had started telling her about how he felt about her he began to feel as though he wasn't going to be able to stop.

"When I thought that I was going to lose you I thought that my own heart was going to stop. A world without you in it wasn't going to be worth living in. It would be lifeless and unenjoyable." Shawn ran out of words after that.

'Hey! What's wrong, Jules?" he asked scared that whatever he had upset her. He pulled her in close and let her cry into his shoulder. She was so close to him that she was practically in his lap. Pulling back she supported herself by resting her hands on either shoulder.

"Thank you, Shawn." 

"For what?" he asked looking rather confused.

"Making me smile all of the time. I don't know how you do it, but you do. Each and every time I was feeling bad, or mad, or sad you would do something to cheer me up and I would smile and feel better, even if I didn't want to. That was half of the reason that I believed that you were psychic. Because if you weren't then you probably knew me even better than I knew myself. It's one of the things that made me fall in love with you."

Shawn looked into her eyes with a dazed expression on his face.

"You love me?" he asked with the most vulnerable expression Juliet had ever seen on him before. Juliet knew that she wasn't going to be able to speak around the lump in her throat so she simply nodded. Shawn gently wiped away the falling tears with his thumb.

"I love you, Juliet." He said and he leaned and kissed her solidly on the mouth, not wanting to waste another second. Lingering for a few precious moments Shawn pulled back.

"Juliet O'Hara, will you be my girlfriend?" he asked.

"Only naturally, Shawn Spencer." And she kissed him again.

The pair went on like that for the rest of the evening, talking and kissing, neither one wanting to ruin this moment together by going farther than they were ready for. This was exactly how Gus found them when he came into work the next morning, with Juliet wrapped up in Shawn's arms, his chin resting gently on the crown of her head.

Gus snapped a quick picture of the pair and sent it to the Chief.

Shawn's eyes fluttered open at the sound of the soft click of the camera and he looked confused until he saw Juliet tucked neatly against him and his best friend in front of him. Shawn smiled lovingly at Juliet and kissed her cheek by way of waking her up.

"Looks like someone had an eventful night last night." Said Gus with a fake-surprised kind of smile.

"You could say that. Good morning, Sleeping Beauty" greeted Shawn as Juliet yawned and sat up, giving Shawn room to stretch and stand up.

"Did we fall asleep here?" she asked. , rubbing the sleep out of her eyes as Shawn bro-hugged Gus and put on coffee.

"Well, you fell asleep and I read the news on my phone with my free arm until I fell asleep too" he explained.

"You could've woken me up you know." She said as she gratefully accepted a glass of orange juice from Gus.

"But you were so cute!" Shawn said in a not-at-all-patronizing kind of way. As Gus set up everything he was going to need for his work day, Shawn led Juliet into the bathroom so that they could get cleaned up before another day at the theater.

"Are we going to tell him about us? Does he know that you aren't psychic?" asked Juliet.

"Yes to both." said Shawn. "I trust him with everything I have ever or will ever have. He's my best friend" He passed Juliet a hairbrush while digging around underneath the sink.

"Here we go!" announced Shawn. "An extra toothbrush! I knew we had one somewhere." He said as he set it on the sink for her.

"Thanks, Shawn. I'll drop you off at your place so you can change clothes. It's on my way home so it wouldn't be any trouble at all." She really only wanted to see what his house looked like. Nobody besides Gus had ever seen it.

"Oh, Dammit!" she cursed. "I got something on my shirt!" she yelped before realizing that since she could see straight through it that that meant that Shawn could also see straight through it as well. Carefully averting his eyes Shawn yanked off his t-shirt and held it out to her while covering his eyes with his free hand.

This uses up all of the willpower I have left in me after last night. Thought Shawn while Juliet changed and shamelessly used the opportunity to check out a shirtless Shawn for the first time. "Oh, Shawn! Your back looks terrible. We really should go to the doctor's about that." She commented as she pulled off her pants.

Flat stomach, broad shoulders, not too much or too little chest hair, nice chest in itself, no weird or embarrassing tattoos and some totally sexy scars. That's it O'Hara you are officially a pervert. 

"Thanks for that, Shawn. You're safe to turn around now." Shawn's eyes raked over her as he retrieved the 'emergency sweatpants' and the 'emergency sweatshirt' from the cabinet above them.

"I like you better in that than in your pantsuits, sweetheart. Not that I don't like your pantsuits, in fact I love them. You just look much sexier in my clothes. "He informed her with a sly wink. Juliet blushed at what he was implying.

"You're cute when you're sleeping too." He said around his toothbrush as they shared the sink. Juliet chose to ignore the comment as she didn't believe it to be true.

 

"Seriously, though." He insisted. "You murmured for a little and you actually fussed at me as though I were one of your cats. At least I hope that that is what that was. Otherwise you have a really sick mind. It was hilarious." He leaned over the sink and spit as Juliet laughed a little before following suit. She followed Shawn out of the bathroom, gently slipping her hand into his.

"So now you know our little secret." Said Gus good-naturedly, leaning against the counter and nursing his cup of coffee. He passed two mugs to Shawn and Juliet, who looked quite sheepish. Shawn grimaced and drank his black in a failed attempt to look macho. To save his face Juliet covered up his spluttering by asking the first question that came to mind.

"So Shawn, how did you learn to do all of this?"

"The short version is that my father is totally and completely insane. He wanted me to follow in his footsteps to one day become this perfect detective, so he trained me. You know, so that I could get a jumpstart on all of those other future detectives out there. Each and everything we did had a point to it that would one day benefit my future career in law enforcement. And this includes the time he locked me in the trunk of his car for two hours." Said Shawn, his voice uncharacteristically bitter and harsh.

"I remember that!" said Gus. "You had to kick out the back tail light before he would let you out! I thought that you were going to die that time." Juliet remembered that there were still new parts of Shawn for her to discover and she envied Gus for the history that the two had and the knowledge and trust that he likely took for granted. The questions that he was never going to have to ask. 

"I thought that your dad seemed kind of normal." Juliet commented thoughtfully, looking at Shawn in a whole new light. He had literally been trained his entire life to do what she loved. What happened to him that changed his mind and messed that path that he was on up? She Wondered. Where would we be now? Shawn leaned over and kissed her on the cheek, surprising her out of her daydreaming. He and Gus had had an entire recap of the previous night and she had missed it.

"So we're together now and that's that. Any more questions?" 

"Nope but, I guess now is a good time to say that I always had a sneaking suspicion that the two of you would end up together somehow." He commented with a bright smile.

"Come on, Jules." Said Shawn I'll fix something up for you to eat at my place. We need to get going, plus I'm a pretty good short-order cook."

"Well that's good because I can't cook to save my life." Said Juliet with a chuckle. Shawn pulled on his socks and shoes and grabbed everything else he was going to need for the day as Juliet did the same. He grabbed the sword and looped it into his belt as well. When Juliet emerged from the bathroom she looked much more like her usual self with her hair tied up the way it usually looked.

"There's our Jules!" said Shawn brightly; even though Juliet had noticed that he still winced every now and then when he moved too quickly. "Let's go. I'll drive this time. I never get to take the other lady in my life out. See you at the station, Gus."

"Later, man. Juliet."

"Bye Gus." Juliet called over her shoulder.

Shawn took Juliet's hand and led her to his motorcycle. He tossed her the second helmet that he usually kept stowed away under the seat.

"You sure about this, Shawn?" she asked, looking hesitant but not afraid.

"I'm positive. Hold on to me tightly and lean in the same directions as me and everything will be okay. I swear it." 

She climbed on behind him and wrapped her arms around him tightly after pulling on the helmet.

"Closer. Or you're going to fall off. Don't worry you won't hurt me." 

Juliet edged closer and wrapped her arms around his stomach again. Even though she wore another one of his sweatshirts over the t-shirt he had leant her she could still feel the body heat radiating off of him. Enjoying the smell of him that was enveloping her, she leaned her helmeted head against his back. Now that they were properly seated, Shawn kicked the bike on and they were soon zipping through Santa Barbara. Juliet was a lot more scared than she would ever have dared let on but, as they sped down through the streets and they waited in traffic she soon realized that her grip had slackened considerably and she was actually enjoying herself. She was beginning to see why Shawn would love it so much.

Too soon they arrived at Shawn's apartment. He got off of the bike first and gave Juliet a hand in climbing down. Pulling her helmet off, Shawn caught Juliet by the arm as she began to sway a little.

"Steady there, Jules."

"That was awesome." She said still looking kind of excited.

"Yeah, yeah, it is. Someday you are going to have to try driving one." He said as he put the helmets back under the seat. Juliet's heart began to beat nervously, whether from the ride or going into Shawn's flat she didn't know. She didn't understand why she would be nervous as she had gone into men's houses and bedrooms before, but as with everything involving Shawn this was new and unexplored territory. It was one of the things that she liked most about him.

"You live behind a dry cleaner's?" she asked, looking rather amazed.

"Yeah." He answered nonchalantly, though his cocky grin suggested otherwise. Behind the main store was Shawn's living quarters.

"Wow." Was the first thing that Juliet said.

"Sorry about the mess. I wasn't expecting to be hosting or I would've definitely cleaned up. Juliet shook her head. She was saying wow because his clothes were hung on a working and rotating dry cleaner's rack. He had a pinball machine in one corner and the place did look as though he hadn't been there in a week. (He hadn't). 

Shawn headed into the kitchen and started to pull out ingredients as Juliet sat down at the small kitchen table.

"What would you like in your omelet ma'am?" he asked with his most dazzling smile. She told him and as she looked around she saw the case evidence and profiles and Psych stuff lying around everywhere. The most recent piles included the profiles of everyone related to the Mayson case that they were currently working.

"You've been studying. Haven't you?" she asked.

"Yeah, my table needs food." He answered with a smile as he cooked.

"You're a lot more mature than you initially let on, you know?" commented Juliet while flipping aimlessly through composition book after composition book detailing every case that Shawn and Psych: Psychic Detective Agency had ever worked. Shawn plopped their omelets down on the table between them.

"You record every case that you have ever worked?" Juliet asked with a surprised look.

"Yeah, because what if someone like a stalker came around and tried to utilize my cases against me and I were somehow incapacitated. Now you have a detailed record of my cases and you don't have to wait for me or Gus to tell you." Shawn reappeared out of the bathroom with his hair styled and a fresh pair of jeans and a polo on.

"All done?" he asked with a smile , taking her plate and half-empty glass and putting them in the sink. After rinsing the dishes and sticking them in the washer he led Juliet back out to his bike to take her to her house to change. She hurriedly placed her arms around his waist and held on tight. She could almost feel Shawn laughing at her. Soon they were at her house and she realized that Shawn hadn't once turned to ask her for directions.

"How'd you know where I live?" she asked not feeling half as angry, annoyed, or creeped out as she probably should.

Shawn tapped his temple after pulling off his helmet.

"Perfect recall, remember? I see something once and I will remember it for the rest of my life."

Juliet took off her helmet as well, messing up her bun. Shawn tucked a loose piece of hair back behind her ear, taking much longer than was strictly necessary. 

"Helmet hair looks good on you." He said and kissed her cheek as she led him inside.

"Where did you see my address?" she asked, still undeniably curious.

"Your file." He answered with a blatant shrug. "I read it all the way through after we met at the diner that day. I had a hunch that you were Lassiter's new partner." They entered her house and he analyzed the space as she escaped to her room to change. One of Juliet's cats jumped in to Shawn's lap as he sat on the couch and he stroked him obligingly.

"Shawn! Can you help me with this?" she called from her room.

Juliet was completely dressed but her hair still didn't want to cooperate. She had been trying to tie it up but the final bit just didn't want to stay in place.

"Sure, pass me a pin?" he asked.

"Here." 

With gentle fingers Shawn pulled the strand of hair around the bun before sliding the pin into her hair.

"I've always preferred your hair down, personally." He told her with a small smile like he was embarrassed to admit that he had a preference in her hairstyles. Choosing not to respond to the comment she led him from her bedroom.

"How did you know about my parents and my cats that day at the diner?" she asked, still trying to justify how he had hoodwinked her for so very long. Honesty was a big deal in Juliet's world.

"You had a picture of your parents in the top of your purse and I noticed two different colors of cat hair on different parts of your person." He answered calmly. Juliet's eyebrows creased.

"That's good. That's really good." She said with a thoughtful frown.

"Thank you." said Shawn a bit more graciously than he usually would. He knew that he was going to earn back his brownie points.

"You've gotten pretty good yourself. I've seen you improve a lot over the time since you were first paired with Lassie. You're a good and solid cop. Probably one of the best out there right now." 

"Thank you, Shawn. That means a lot to me." Said Juliet looking quite flustered by his praise.

"Come on, Jules. We've got work." Answered Shawn with one of his trademark crooked grins.

Once outside and on his bike they rode to the station and Shawn showed off some of his best moves on the way to the station and Juliet was quite green in the face by the time that they got there.

"You okay?" he asked as he helped to pull her helmet off.  
"Yeah. No more hairpin turns though, okay?" she asked in return.

"Alright." He agreed with a light laugh. Together they walked into the Chief's office.

As they entered her office the Chief grinned happily at them, lost in thought about what a nice couple they made.

"Rehearsal starts in twenty minutes. Mr. Spencer I want you to investigate further into your backstage theory and O'Hara I want you to make sure that Mr. Spencer and Mr. Mayson Jr. remain alive and kicking. You may go, that is all." She dismissed looking at them affectionately.  
"I think that she knows we're together. It's like she can see straight into my soul."  
"Maybe she's psychic too." Quipped Juliet halfheartedly. "We've got twenty minutes to kill, what do you want to do?" she asked.  
"I've got an idea." Answered Shawn as he pulled on his fingerless cycling gloves.  
"What is it?" Juliet asked as she pulled on her helmet and climbed on behind him.  
"It's a secret." He answered and kicked off.  
First Shawn took Juliet on a tour of Santa Barbara, showing her all of the scenic routes and must-see sights. After that Shawn dropped by Psych and grabbed the backpacks that Gus had prepared at Shawn’s request. He stuffed one under the seat and the other one over Juliet’s shoulders.

“I didn’t know Santa Barbara could look like that.” She told him when they got off the bike at the theater.

“It’s not all murderers, adulterers, and fake psychics.” He told her with a smile as he traded the helmets for the backpacks.

“Your heart was in the right place. I wouldn’t have wanted you to get arrested. I know that now.” She told him as she swung off the bike before kissing him right on the lips.

“Good.” He said taking her hand as they walked into the theater to change into street clothes. Since she was in charge of Shawn’s safety as well as Mayson’s and Mayson hadn’t arrived yet, Shawn followed Juliet into the ladies bathroom. He passed her her set of clothes from the first bag and sat up on the sink to wait for her, catching the pieces of her pantsuit as she tossed them over to him and put them away.

“Let my hair down for me?” she asked, as she came out of the stall.

“Sure.” He answered and started pulling out the pins and stuck them in a pocket of the backpack.

“Oh!” he cried softly with a small gasp as Juliet began to brush out her hair.

“Shawn? Are you blushing?” she asked with an amused smile.

“Me? Never! Don’t be Austrailia, Jules. I got this made for you a while back. Just in case you ever gave me the chance to go out with you. Do you have a hair tie by any chance?” he asked.

“Yeah.” She answered with a confused look as she slipped the elastic band off of her wrist and passed it to him. Without another word and a very focused expression Shawn began to manipulate the pieces of her hair the way he wanted them. He pulled back the sections behind her ears that were most likely to get in her eyes and pinned them with the clip that he used the band to hold back.

“Gus taught me how to do this using YouTube and his sister’s old Barbie dolls.” He put the clip in Juliet’s hand. It was a sturdy metal thing that was much heavier than it looked yet light enough to go in her hair easily.

“Pull on the pineapple.” He suggested, putting his hands on her shoulders and peering over. When Juliet gave it a tug a small knife came loose, about the length of the business end of a butter knife. It was small but definitely large enough to do some damage.

“I thought it might be useful for cases like this one. You know for when we don’t get to work together. Here let me put it in for you.” He slid the knife back into place and clipped the barrette in her hair.

“That’s incredibly thoughtful of you, Shawn. Thank you so much.” She placed a quick kiss on his cheek and followed him out of the bathroom not knowing what else to say.

“Now, Mr. Spencer, What would possess you to traipse into the women’s bathroom?” asked the elderly patron of the theater, Hersham, who often assisted as the stage-manager. The older man always seemed to be lurking around. All of a sudden Shawn’s goofy grin was back in full force.

“That’s an easy one my good man. My lady friend and I were experimenting in intercourse. It’s something we both enjoy often. Isn’t that right sweetheart?” he announced loudly, purposefully attempting to embarrass Juliet. Her cheeks burned and she wasn’t sure whether or not she was going to laugh or strangle Shawn.

“Shawn!” she yelled, shocked at how crass he could be after doing something so sweet.

“What am I going to do with you?” she asked giving in to a giggle.

“Whatever it was we were supposedly doing would be nice.” He offered. Juliet smacked his arm and followed him to find out if Nate had arrived yet.

“That wasn’t cool, Shawn.” She attempted to scold him.

“That was hilarious.” He protested.

“It was, but, at the same time it was embarrassing. Both for me and for poor Mr. Hersham. He looked like he might faint of shock.”

“A good shock might kill the old fuddy-duddy but, you are my lady and it’s my job to embarrass you.”

“Oh dear, Hi Mayson.” Said Juliet with an eyeroll in Shawn’s direction.

“Oh, goodness, no trouble in paradise I hope.” He said good-naturedly.

“Never!” said Shawn as he drew and brandished his sword at some creature of his overly active imagination. Mayson ducked backwards, afraid of accidentally falling victim to Shawn’s aimless slashes and parries.

“Good. Good. How goes the case?” he asked. Shawn let Juliet answer that one since she was the actual detective and he wanted to play with his sword.

“We have eliminated all of the principal actors and actresses. So it has to be somebody from the outside who knows their ways around this place or a stagehand who works here. Tell me, have you made any new hires recently, or seen anyone that you didn’t recognize hanging around here or know of anyone who might have a grudge against you or the theater?” she asked.

“The lighting-boy, Jeremy Renner, was caught sleeping with the Romeo from a while back’s wife, who at the time played the Lady Capulet.” Offered Mayson wearily like he was exhausted.

“We will interview the both of them as soon as possible.” Reassured Juliet.

“Jeremy is backstage at the moment, I do believe. If you hurry you just might catch him before he climbs up to the catwalk. He loves it up there.” Mayson said feeling ashamed that he had ever thought that the pair might be too wrapped up in his play and in one another to help and protect him the way that they were supposed to after the incident with the light fixture.

“I will look into the Renner thing while you canvas and poke around.” Said Juliet.

“Alrighty.” Answered Shawn with a slightly worried look. Ever since the incident with the spotlight he had been sort of worried about her.

“I’ll be fine. I can take care of myself.” She reassured him. She had noticed his behavior and was amazed that he could be so worried about her after she had rescued his ass so many times in the past. She kissed his cheek once before flouncing off to look for their suspect.

“Still in the honeymoon stage I see.” Said Mayson who had heard about the ordeal with Hersham. “It’s so hard to find real love and companionship these days.” He sighed sadly.

“It took me forever to win her over after that day at the diner, hard-work, not a little bit of courage, and much much heartache.” He informed the younger man.

“Go make sure I’m alive long enough to experience it all for myself.” Said Mayson, cuffing Shawn on the arm in a brotherly manner.

“AYE, AYE CAPTAIN” Shawn bellowed as he sheathed his sword.

“Mr. Spencer!” Savannah called from back-stage.

“Coming.” He yelled back. “See you later, Nate.”he turned and went to see what Savannah needed.

“Savannah, my name is Shawn. Mr. Spencer is and always will be my father. Please call me Shawn.” He told her with a grin.

“Okay. I just need a few more measurements from you if you don’t mind. Please step behind the curtain and remove your shirt.”

“Alright.” He did as she asked and held out his arms so she could take his chest measurements. She wrapped the tape around his waist and his shoulders too, taking notes as she did so.

“I haven’t seen Ms. Juliet around today. Is she here?” Savannah asked as Shawn pulled his tee shirt and his jacket back on.

“Im sure shes around here somewhere. Probably trying to figure out where she can get in on the theater gossip ring. She absolutely eats up that kind of stuff. You wouldn’t happen to have any juicy tidbits that I could maybe give to her?” asked Shawn hopefully.

“Not really. I don’t pay much attention to that sort of stuff.” Savannah confessed.

“That’s alright. Thank you, though. Hey, Jules!” he called out his eyes frantically searching for his girlfriend. Using that as his excuse, he wandered around checking ropes, levers, and weights. After an hour of aimless wandering and chatting the entire company was called to center stage.

“Act Three Scene Three everybody!” called Mayson. “Places!”

“See you in a second, sweetheart.” said Shawn to Juliet, draping an arm around her shoulders and a fleeting kiss on her cheek.

“Later, Shawn,’ she said with a light giggle. Juliet left the stage and a small round man stepped in the small pool of light on the stage. Shawn, as well, stepped into his own spotlight.

“Romeo, come forth; come forth; thou fearful man. Affliction is enamour’d of thy parts, And thou art wedded to calamity!” exclaimed the man playing the part of Friar Laurence.

Shawn, as Romeo, argued back and forth with the smaller man. Emotions rolled across his face like waves during a storm, making Juliet’s heart rise and fall along with him, leaving her just as emotionally exhausted as him at the end of the scene.

After Mayson had made his marks regarding the scene and criticized Old Mr. Johnson on his portrayal of the friar, Shawn came over to where Juliet was standing.

“I wouldn’t have been to do it, Jules.” He told her.

“Do what, Shawn?” she asked with a slight tremor to her voice.

“I would never have been able to do it. I would never have been able to leave you in Verona. I would’ve HAD to take you with me.” He told her before grabbing her and pulling her to him; hugging her to him.

“Come on, Shawn it’s just a play.” She kissed him lightly on the mouth , but even as she pulled away he caught her by the waist and held her there deepening the kiss.

“My Juliet.” He murmured between kisses.

“Mmmmhmm. Yup.” She whispered back.

He kissed her again and she laughed softly, caught up in the little world she disappeared into whenever he was around her.

“Savannah was looking for you.” He told her, putting her at arm’s length and leading her back.

“When did you get so responsible?” she asked.

“I didn’t. I would much rather stay right here with you any day every day, kissing you for hours and hours. I’m still me, Sweetheart.”

“I’m not sure whether or not that a good thing.” She told him with a small smile. “I love you exactly how you are. Always believe that.” She added just to be sure.

“You’re pretty cool yourself.” He said as an answer as she went back to Savannah.

“If you don’t mind can you come with me to get your sizes for the night scene in Act Three Scene Five?” Savannah asked.

“Sure and thank you.” Juliet answered.

Since Shawn didn’t have a scene coming up for a while, he decided to grill Jeremy himself, since Juliet hadn’t gotten anything out of him.

“Hey, man!” he called out when he saw the twenty-something-year-old fiddling with a series of ropes and levers side-stage.

“I saw you talking up my girl earlier. What’s that about? I hear tell you like messing with other dude’s girls. That true?” Shawn asked, drawing up to his full size and trying his hardest to look imposing.

“I wasn’t talking up your girl. She was talking to me and I’ve never messed with anybody’s girl that didn’t want to be messed with, so just back the hell off.” He shot back without even bothering to turn to look at him.

“Alright. Just stay away from Juliet.” Shawn warned and rejoined her, telling her that Jeremy had definitely been messing around with the old Lady Capulet. He also told her that he was going to need their files so he could go over them. The cast and crew ran through a few more scenes and soon the Friar Laurence was getting his scenes right every time. Just like Shawn had thought it was a matter of confidence instead of skill. Mr. Johnson thanked Shawn for his time and his help before he left. Shawn, Juliet, and Mayson decided that it would be best if Shawn and Juliet ran a second check over Nate’s house, just in case Shawn saw something that the police may have missed.

“No family, Nate?” Juliet asked, noticing that the place seemed kind of empty for such a gigantic home.

“It feels smaller on the inside but yes, I live on my own. It’s just my retriever Brutus and I here.” He answered as they entered the large home. Once inside Mayson took a seat and poured himself a large scotch from a decanter on an end-table. He looked sad and lonely as a large chocolate Labrador retriever jumped up onto the couch beside of him.

Shawn glanced around, noticing threads out of place here, and careworn pillows tossed aimlessly about, and Juliet’s unlikely out of place-ness. Shawn himself felt rather at home there but, Juliet just looked out of place and wrong. Going through Mayson’s kitchen he found more take-out than ingredients or healthy foods. Storing away the knowledge for later use he asked a question that had been bothering him for a while.

“What’s your relationship with your father like?”

“He’s very upset that I’m not following in his footsteps. Naturally. We still get along rather well though. I mean, he’s my dad.” Juliet coughed to conceal a snort. Nate downed his second scotch all at once and poured another.

”I know the feeling. You know, about the whole dad thing. My dad wanted me to be a cop. Instead I’m a freaking psychic detective. You know?” Shawn told him following Juliet’s movements with his eyes.

“Planning on taking her out tonight?” Nate asked, still looking rather depressed.

“Yeah, actually. Why?” Shawn asked as Juliet tore his eyes off of Juliet as she poked around farther away from them.

“I’ve been planning on asking out Savannah for a while now. I just get so damn nervous I can barely speak.” The younger man admitted. “I thought maybe you could give me some advice.”

Shawn thought for a moment, as he had never lacked the ability to feign self-confidence when needed so he was no expert.

“Be yourself, remember that the worst she can say is no and even then there are other girls out there. You’re a good guy, and I bet you she already knows that. Make sure you think ahead and plan something that you know you will both like so you know that she can’t say no.”

Nate flashed Shawn an embarrassed smile and bro-hugged him as Juliet came in and announced that it was time for her and Shawn to leave and check-in at the station.

“Hey, Jules?” he asked right there in front of Nate. “You got any plans for tonight?”

“No, not really, why do you ask?”

“I was going to take you on a real date.” replied Shawn with a smirk, thinking about all of their mini-non-dates.

“Where to?” she asked with an excited smile as Nate bid them goodbye.

“Good luck, man,” he called over his shoulder as he walked Juliet out. “I can’t tell you yet. Sorry, but, that’s another big surprise.” answered Shawn with a fake sigh.

The pair made it in record time to the station and strode into the Chief’s office. Once there Shawn told the Chief everything they had learned, as Juliet grabbed files.

“I’ve narrowed it down to three suspects. Jeremy Renner, the lighting-boy. HE was sleeping with the old lady Capulet. Hamish is the stage-manager. He’s been very upset with the recent changes being made to the theater as he believes that is a landmark and should be treated as such, which would mean no renovations. It is my personal belief that he himself is a landmark and is in desperate need of much renovation.” This comment earned him a smack on the arm from Juliet. Shawn put his fingers to his temple.

“He has filed not one, but…eight complaints! Nate’s ignoring them.” Said Shawn. “And last but not least is Nathaniel Mayson Sr. It is my belief that he may be trying to scare his son away from the director’s life and back into the pythonic embrace of the familial banking business. Is pythonic a word?” he asked as Juliet handed over the pile of files.

“That’s a nice thought, Mr. Spencer but, Mr. Mayson has nothing against the theater, in fact, he bought the building for Jr. Plus, he has another heir to the Mayson fortune now. His step-son.” Vick corrected.

“You two are dismissed for the day.” The Chief continued. “Go rehearse or something but, try not to get in any trouble. I know how hard that can be for you, Mr. Spencer. In any case I don’t want to see you two back here for at least the rest of the day.”

“I’m sensing something!” yelled Shawn, finally making a connection that put a few of the puzzle pieces of the case together.

“It’s the Lady Capulet and Mayson Sr. They’re together.” Juliet shuffled through the profiles stacked upon the desk and handed them to the Chief.

“The Lady Capulet was played by Marjorie Mayson.” Said the Chief.

“That must mean that Mayson Senior played Romeo before we came into the picture. Nate did say that they hadn’t had a good Romeo and Juliet for a while yet. That must also mean that it was Marjorie Mayson and who cheated on Mayson Sr. with Jeremy Renner!” finished Juliet.

“A son. She has a son too, doesn’t she.” Said Shawn as he stumbled around for added effect.

“Yes, we said that already.” said Juliet with a roll of her eyes. “ Marjorie Mayson’s son and Nate Senior’s step-son is the new heir to the Mayson Banking Corporation upon Mayson Senior’s death. What does that have to do with anything?”

“Senior and the stepson are arguing. It’s about the direction of the company is going to go once in the step-son’s possession so Senior starts to fake ‘attacks’ on Junior so Junior will leave the directing business and come back to the company. It all fits!” cried Shawn excitedly.

“And we haven’t heard about Marjorie Mayson or Senior because Nate Junior was ashamed of his mother cheating on his father!” exclaimed Juliet excitedly jumping up and kissing Shawn. They were halfway out of the station before Chief Vick called them back in.

“We can bring them in for questioning after opening night tomorrow night. You two have spent the better part of the week on this case. You deserve the rest of it off at least. Have some fun. Now go.” Chief Vick smiled at them rather affectionately. Shawn and Juliet paused at Juliet’s desk as she gathered all of her things, looking rather dumbfounded.

“If she didn’t know about us before, she definitely knows now.” commented Shawn.

“Definitely. I guess she’s not going to say anything about it since it’s not really affecting our work. If she were going to say something she would’ve right then. I guess she must be alright with it.” said Juliet with a shrug. Shawn smiled at her as he handed her his jacket to wear for the bike ride back and asked.

“Well, Miss Detective O’Hara, would you like to go on an official date with me?”

“I would be honored, Mister Psychic Detective Spencer.”

“I think you’re swell.” He told her and kissed her, right there in the middle of the station.

“You’re not half bad yourself.” She told him with that rare smile that had gotten to Shawn in the very first place. Then she kissed him again. For maybe a second it felt like they were the only two people in the universe, which might have over four hundred stars. When they broke apart it was to the sound of the laughter and applause from their friends.

“Took you long enough!” yelled Buzz, who was grinning happily and holding his favorite smiley-face mug. Chief Vick was leaning against the door frame of her office, smiling and clapping. Lassiter was trying hard to maintain his usual scowl but, Juliet could tell he was almost smiling but holding it back.

“Pick you up at seven?” Shawn asked, knowing that Juliet was most likely embarrassed by all of the attention.

“Please. Can you take me by Psych to pick up my car first?” she asked. “How should I dress?”

“Casual is good.” He tried to tell her as they made their way through the small throng of people trying to congratulate them on finally hooking up.

After dropping Juliet off at Psych, Shawn showered and changed clothes at his own place before calling Gus to discuss ideas for his and Juliet’s first real date. After the final hit on the perfect idea, Shawn cleaned up his apartment for the first time in what felt like forever. This took so long that by the time he was done it was already time for him to pick Juliet up.

Shawn was smiling like an idiot and holding a daffodil when Juliet answered her door. She accepted the daffodil as Shawn scanned her appraisingly and appreciatively. Pineapple scented (and flavored) lip-gloss was a definite plus as he took in her rather tight fitted t-shirt with a hot black velvet dragon design that wrapped around her and a pair of black jeans. Shawn himself was in a dark blue plaid shirt that he had actually taken an iron to, his beaded necklace and a pair of jeans. “Beautiful as always.” He told her sweetly as she put his flower in a vase. Noticing her short sleeves as they got on his bike, Shawn passed her his jacket again. “The downfall of a motorcycle is the wind-chill at night.” He commented.

“Thanks.” She said to all of it as she pulled the heavy material around her. She took a deep breath and enjoyed the smell of him that immediately surrounded her.

“Anytime, sweetheart.” he answered as he pulled out of her driveway.

Rolling up to an older looking diner Shawn and Juliet hopped off. Shawn moved just as smoothly as though he had never been hurt in the first place and he kissed her hard as he pulled off his gloves and put them and the helmets away. Taking a moment to regain her breath and her calm, Juliet stared at him in amazement.

“What was that for?” she asked.

“You being you. I think that you are someone who is worth kissing all of the time. It might also have something to do with your new lip-stuff.” He commented like it was something that should be obvious. Once inside Juliet took a seat at the bar and feeling that she should know the place creeped over her. Then she noticed that Shawn was laughing so hard that tears had sprung to his eyes.

“Really Jules? Again? Are you going to do this every-time that we come here? You’re in my seat.” He could barely talk because he was laughing so hard.

“OOOHHhh! I knew that I had been here before! So this is where it all started?” she asked, glancing around as Shawn took a seat beside of her.

“Even then I thought that you were absolutely adorable.” Said Shawn with a nostalgic smile.

“To be absolutely honest I thought you were kind of a loser. But now I think that you’re my loser.” She told him with her cheekiest grin.

“Awh! Sweetheart, you’re the best! And here I was thinking that you were going to say something insulting!” he snarked back with his most childish grin that displayed his dimples at full capacity. The pair ordered and soon fell to discussing Shawn’s faux psychic abilities.

“How’d you learn to do these amazing things if you’ve never even been to the police academy? I mean I know it has something to do with your father.” Asked Juliet curiously.

“When I was much younger, he kind of trained me to be this hyper-vigilant, even hyper-observant super-cop. He even taught me to survive in the most extreme situations. You could drop me without warning in the middle of a desert or a rain forest and I would still be okay even a week later. When I was younger we came to this very diner and sat in that booth over there,” Shawn pointed to a booth in the far left back corner and if I wanted dessert I would have to close my eyes and tell him how many people were wearing hats and what that hat looked like.” Knowing that she was going to ask eventually Shawn closed his eyes and covered them with one hand.

“There are five hats. In the booth that I just pointed out to you, a red baseball bat for a trucking company he was just fired from. At the end of the bar there is a toboggan even though he’s not skier. The chef in the kitchen is wearing one of those folding paper hats. Another baseball cap on the right of the door we came in. It’s black with a white design on it. It’s shoved in his pocket.” He opened his eyes to see Juliet staring at him in astonishment.

‘What? Did I miss something?” Shawn asked. “Because I really want a pineapple upside-down cake.” He complained in the same he had when he was a kid as Juliet enjoyed the glimpse into his past.

“That was amazing, Shawn! Really! None of the cops or the detectives I know could have done anything anywhere close to that. How did you know that the guy in your old seat had been fired recently?” Juliet said not seeing a connection at all.

“That’s easy. He’s picking at his fingernails the same way you do. He’s anxious about something. It’s probably money troubles. The ball-cap is filthy but, the rim of the bill is worn clean. He keeps messing with it because he’s just getting used to wearing it again.” Shawn turned back around and accepted their food from the gaping waitress.

“Do you want to know their 401 k’s as well?” he asked only half-jokingly. “I’m also really good at matching customers to their cars.” He mentioned as Juliet started in on her food, waiting for her to process the new information.

“Why did your dad want you to be a cop like him, to carry on the family legacy or whatever. My methods don’t follow like that though. I’m unorthodox, mt methods are unorthodox, therefore my work and my job are also unorthodox. I respect the job obviously, but I wouldn’t ever make it as a cop or a formal detective.” Shawn explained, looking at Juliet, hopeful that she would understand him.

Juliet nodded thoughtfully Being constantly urged and pushed to do something often can make one want to do the exact opposite. I can understand that and i'm starting to better understand Shawn.

 

“It makes perfect sense to me. You have to take into account how many cases your unorthodox methods have solved for us.”

“That’s what I’ve been trying to say!” exclaimed Shawn. “But Dad doesn’t see it my way! Even though I’ve been doing so well lately, he still looks down on me because I’m not doing it his way.” Shawn looked down morosely for half a second before picking up his head and covering it up with a weak smile.

“Can’t please everyone can you?” Shawn asked and Juliet answered immediately with a genuine smile that immensely lifted his spirits.

“And if you try, nobody will end up happy.” She agreed.

“How did you get so smart, Jules?” he asked, playfully tapping her on the nose. In response she scrunched up her nose at him and stuck out her tongue. She loved how she could let loose around him.

“You two are adorable.” Said the waitress.

“I know I am.” answered Shawn, shocking Juliet. The waitress laughed and took away Shawn’s and Juliet’s plates. Shawn’s pineapple cakes had disappeared as quickly as though he had inhaled them.

“you make me laugh more than anyone I have ever met.” Juliet informed him as they left the diner and went on Shawn’s bike to the next surprise location. They pulled up to a dilapidated old building that Shawn gazed upon lovingly.

“Don’t worry about how it looks. It’s my all time favorite date spot and a lot cooler once you get past the check-in.” he told her as they went in to the ticket-booth.

“Two for Spencer?” asked Shawn and the man waved them on after Shawn paid.

“Was that Gus who just passed us?” asked Juliet noticing that they had executed a perfect brush pass. “What did he just give you?” she asked suspiciously.

“We traded keys.” Shawn answered, holding up the keys to the Blueberry.

“Popcorn and a drink?” he asked with a smirk. He turned to the clerk.

“Spencer party of two.” He said to the man behind the counter without waiting for Juliet’s response. The man carried everything to the Blueberry for them as Juliet realized where exactly they were.

“It’s a real drive-in! Wow, I’ve always wanted to come to one of these!” Juliet squealed excitedly as Shawn spread a blanket over the Blueberry’s hood and she climbed on waiting eagerly for the movie to start.

“If you have them playing my favorite movie too I’m calling Carlton and telling him you’ve been stalking me. Or do your powers stretch that far?” She asked.

“It’s Mulan tied with The Princess Bride and I couldn’t convince them to play either. Too outdated apparently.” Said Shawn as the movie’s commercials began to play. They fiddled with the switched on the speaker until the sound came through. By then the opening scene had come on and Juliet was laughing like she was a kid again.

“Are we seriously watching Tangled, Shawn?” Juliet asked with a laugh.

“Yup. It was this or the new James Bond which I’ve already seen. This is something that I haven’t seen yet and that you might like.” He said with an embarrassed smile. “Sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry. This saves me the embarrassment of having to go see it on my own.” She kissed his cheek.

“You’re adorable.”

Though the whole movie Juliet let Shawn hold her and simply enjoyed his comforting presence. They laughed and kissed a little. Shawn could’ve sworn he saw Juliet tear up a little.

“You good, Jules?”

“Just peachy.” She said borrowing his line, but her voice cracked and gave her away. He kissed her temple and pulled her closer so she was more on top of him than off. Juliet could feel herself falling even farther for him. She giggled softly at the animated character’s antics and it felt like purr to Shawn where her head rested against his chest. When the movie was over, Juliet swiped at her eyes hurriedly and jumped agilely to the ground and stretched.

“You want to run lines at my pace before heading home? It’s still kind of early.” He said glancing at her where she sat in the passenger’s side.

“Sounds nice. Do you need anything from Psych?’ she asked.

“Nope!” he answered.

“I can’t believe you planned all of this out for me.” Said Juliet who had half convinced herself that some the whole night had been some kind of perfect dream.

“I wanted our first real date to be perfect.” He explained.

“Are there any other life changing secrets you’ve been keeping from me. ” She asked for just-in-case-purposes.

“Um, let’s see. I lied when I said I copied off of your paper on our speed date. I’ve almost told you that I’m not psychic repeatedly. I like it best when you wear your hair down but, after that pony-tails suit you as well. I think it’s cute whenever you blow your hair out of your face when you are really focused. I think it’s hot when you pull your gun out on people. Also, on a side-note I think Lassie has a crush on me. I like the way you bite your lip when you’re thinking hard or you’re nervous and I’m positive that I don’t and can’t deserve anyone who is half of the woman you are.” He said matter-of-factly.

Juliet was torn between laughter and tears. Shawn refused to look at her for fear of having said too much his words had rendered Juliet speechless. He didn’t open himself up all that often but, he wanted to make an effort at letting Juliet in.

Juliet took a shaky breath before turning to him and answering.   
“Shawn, I’m not as good with words as you are so let me stumble through this as best I can. The first time we met, it’s true that I thought you were a loser but, I also thought that you were sweet and cute and that you had potential in a goofy kind of way, especially when you were talking to yourself. I’ve always been scared of things that I don’t understand and I definitely don’t understand you. I don’t think that I will ever truly understand you but, lately I think that I’ve been getting closer. I think that you have finally begun to let me in and I feel that I’m only getting closer to you. Now I feel like this thing between us can go somewhere. For real. I’ve watched as you’ve grown up and matured and I feel honored to be a part of your life. I can’t imagine a life without you in it anymore.”

Shawn wiped his eyes. He wasn’t one for crying. He pulled into the parking lot of his flat. As soon as they were out of the car Juliet was in his arms and they simply held one another enjoying the comfort of closeness. Shawn, taking her hand, laced his fingers through hers as he led her up to his apartment.

“I want you to be the one who understands me. More than anything.” He said dropping onto the couch. “At least it’s the thought that counts right?” he asked.

“Yes, yes it is.” She told him with a smile, sitting on the couch much closer to him than she usually would. She leaned in and, putting a hand on his chest to support herself with, and she kissed him hard and deep.

Shocked by the sudden forwardness from Juliet it took Shawn a moment to respond, but soon he had her wrapped up in his arms, all blue eyes and golden hair. He pulled her down on top of himself slowly and deliberately allowing her time to think about what she may or may not want to do.

“Jules, you sure about this?” he asked. Not saying anything she bit her lip and nodded.

Shawn woke up feeling better than he ever had in possibly his entire life. He hadn’t had one single nightmare. He had his girl lying right beside of him, in his arms, right where she belonged. Even in the first thing in the morning, she was the most beautiful person he had ever seen. Doing his best not to wake her, he rose up a little to check the clock. They were very very late. Gently shaking her shoulder, Shawn did his best to wake her up.

“Jules. Jules! Juliet! We’re late!” he called, gradually getting louder and louder.

“Yeah? What’s happenin’?” She asked groggily, as she jumped straight out of the bed. Quickly realizing that she was stark naked she pulled on Shawn’s shirt form the floor, turning bright red. Shawn turned around as well and pulled underwear and jeans on. He walked smoothly around the bed and shocked Juliet by pulling her close and kissing her.

“Now this is what I’m talking about. Wish we could hang around here all day but, we do actually have to go to work and we are already running very late. Feel free to grab any clothes you see in the shop. There are toothbrushes underneath the sink. Take a shower if you want and use anything you see. Mi casa es su casa.” Giving her another once-over he smiled and chuckled leaving her to stand there stunned into silence.

Juliet safely concealed herself behind the shower curtain and washed quickly. Shawn brushed his teeth and styled his hair. Once suitable Shawn put on coffee and made breakfast. When Juliet got out she brushed her teeth and pulled on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Once at the table she saw that Shawn had a plate of toast, bacon, and eggs ready for her.

“Apple juice, orange juice, or pineapple juice?” he asked as he poured himself a glass of the latter.

“Best. Boyfriend. Ever.” She said with wide eyes, while purposefully ignoring the mess from the night before. “Orange juice, please.” She said while eating quickly and trying to maintain decorum.

“I would never have taken you for the bashful type, Ms. O’Hara. You are absolutely stunning. Clothes or no clothes.” Juliet choked on her juice.

“Are you sure you aren’t psychic?” she asked with an embarrassed smile.

“Positive.” He answered, punctuating the statement with a kiss that was slightly deeper than was strictly necessary.

“We’ve really got to go.” He told her with a gesture to the clock.

“Fine.” She grumbled and left with him in the Blueberry for the station. Jumping out, Juliet tried to tie up her hair as she ran up the steps. Holding the door open for her, Shawn whispered quickly into her ear. “Leave it down.” And kissed her cheek, following her into the station. Juliet returned the elastic band to her wrist and passed smoothly by him as though nothing had just happened. Shawn shook his head and smiled before following her.

“You’re both late.” The Chief informed them immediately as they entered into her office.

“I’m sorry, ma’am. This is my entire fault. I was late arriving to Detective O’Hara’s and then we got caught up running lines.” Shawn told her looking suitably ashamed for the nature of his lie. Everybody looked at him in sheer shock. Shawn never took responsibility for his mistake and this was a hypothetical mistake that hadn’t even happened. That much was obvious to everyone. Juliet was particularly amazed as she too had been in the wrong. Vick semi-smiled.

“Don’t let it happen again. Now get to dress rehearsal. You two have a play tomorrow. I will see you then.”

“Yes, ma’am.” They answered simultaneously. Gus was waiting for Shawn outside of the Chief’s office.

“How did last night go?” he asked when Juliet excused herself to go talk with Lassiter.

“Perfectly. It wasn’t even awkward this morning.” Shawn answered with a giddy smile. “I love her, Gus. I’m not going to mess this one up.”

And Gus could tell that his best friend meant it too. He had never seen Shawn act so seriously about a relationship before unless he was seriously trying to get out of one.

“You’re mah boy, Gus! Don’t you ever forget it!” Shawn called over his shoulder as he moved to join Lassiter and Juliet.

Juliet was deep in conversation with Lassiter over a case he had been working with Gus while their partners had been busy. Coming up behind her quietly, Shawn wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her cheek, resting his chin where her shoulder met her neck as he glanced over the paperwork on the desk. Noticing the name at the top of the file and some indicative blood spattering Shawn touched his temples with the tips of two fingers. He extricated himself from Juliet. He then had a ‘psychic episode’.

“I’m sensing a name!” Shawn shouted, drawing the attention of every cop on the floor.

“Elise? Eliza? Liz? Lizzy? Liza? Elizabeth? Elizabeth!” he shouted, hitting on the right name.

“That’s the name of the victim.” Said Juliet.

“There’s something in the blood.” Shawn says, his voice returning to normal but his eyes were clearly distracted. Ignoring Lassiter’s shout of protest Shawn gathered up the pile of crime scene photos and threw the lot of them on the ground. He moved them around on the floor in pattern after pattern. He was clearly panicking over something only he could see. He muttered to himself in a low voice as he got closer and closer to whatever the end result of his strange puzzle was. A crowd soon gathered around to watch him manipulate the twelve or so pictures into the pattern he was looking for. He worked feverishly for a total of maybe twenty minutes then uttered a single cry of “Move!” as he made a leap for Carlton’s desk.

Juliet took a step closer to see what Shawn had found and staggered backwards, stifling her gasp with her hands. Shawn put a supportive around Juliet’s waist as Lassiter screeched a string of vehement curses.

“Get the Chief, Gus.” said Shawn coldly. He looked down at the files he grabbed from Lassiter’s desk. “Blonde, blue-eyes, and 5’6. I should’ve seen it before. Someone could easily mistake her for you if they didn’t know you all that well.” Shawn himself looked as though his insides were being rent apart. Juliet had still not spoken since she had seen those bloody letters spelling out her name; instead she was trembling as though she were freezing outside in the wind. Shawn put the file back down on the desk and pulled her into him. She clung to his shirt and rested her head against his chest, listening to his heart but, she didn’t cry. He smoothed down her hair and whispered soothing words into her ear.

“Everything is going to be okay. I promise.” He told her. “Jules, I’ll take care of you. Nobody is going to get to you. I’ll stay with you at your place until we catch this bastard. Promise.” He whispered. He continued to hold her until she stopped shaking and then stepped away, his hands on her shoulders keeping her at arm’s length. Her face was pale, her eyes wide and she definitely wasn’t breathing. “Jules. Jules! Juliet! You have to breathe sweetheart! Come on girl!” Shawn shouted at his girlfriend who had gone from hyperventilation to shock in a split second.

“Here, O’Hara. It’s tea. Be careful, it’s hot.” offered Carlton, trying his hardest to be gentle. She took the tea as Shawn led her to sit down at her own desk.

“What’s going on?” asked the Chief loudly as Gus led her out of her office insistently. Lassiter immediately took the lead on explaining to her what she had missed. He led the Chief away from Juliet as the crowd began to dissipate at Gus’ angry “What are you all staring at!? Go do something useful!” this gave Shawn the space he needed to calm Juliet down.

“Jules, I want you to look into my eyes.” He told her seriously, kneeling down IN front of her desk chair.

“Come on, girl. Look –Into-My-Eyes.” Hesitantly the detective met his eyes.

“There they are. Juliet, do you trust me?” he asked her taking her hand in both of his and squeezing reassuringly. She nodded.

“Out loud, pretty lady.” He corrected. “I want to hear your voice.”

“I trust you, Shawn.” She murmured so softly that Shawn could only hear her by straining his ears.

“Are you a detective or a mouse? Let me hear your voice O’Hara.”

“I trust you, Shawn.” She said a bit more strongly before sipping her tea. Shawn nodded his acceptance, kissing her forehead and standing up.

“Buzz!” he shouted and the rookie was there almost immediately.

“There is something that I absolutely have to do. You know how badly I want to stay here and I can’t leave unless I know that Juliet will be safe. You protect her with your life, understand?” Shawn asked a bit more harshly than he had initially intended. Buzz nodded. He had just gotten married and completely sympathized with his friend. HE had never seen that much fear in his friend’s eyes before.

“As if she were my Francine.” Buzz promised. He didn’t want to see Detective O’Hara get hurt either. Shawn nodded and strode quickly over to where Gus was sitting, doing something on his phone. When he saw Shawn he hurriedly shoved the device in his pocket.

“You ready to roll, Gus?” Shawn asked, purposefully ignoring his best friend’s suspicious behavior.

“You bet it.” He answered looking nervous and excited all at the same time. The pair ran to the car and jumped in, Shawn moving faster than Gus had ever seen before.

“I just have to make the one stop and then we come straight back here.” The Blueberry broke several travel laws getting to a run-down looking pawn shop where Shawn told Gus to stay in the car and call his dad to meet them at the station. Shawn came back and looked empty handed but by the grim set to his face Gus knew that he must have gotten whatever it was he wanted so badly. He didn’t dare question his friend; he didn’t often see this side of him. They met Henry at the station and Gus started watching Shawn the way he had taken to doing when they were younger His friend was prone to self-destructive and self-sabotaging behavior. It was Gus’ job to prevent such occurrences from happening. With Henry joining in step with Gus slightly behind Shawn Gus filled him in. Shawn didn’t stop moving until he caught sight of McNabb.

“How is she?” Shawn asked.

“She’s calmed down a lot but, she’s obsessing over catching the guy now.” Shawn nodded his thanks and cuffed Buzz’s shoulder.

“I’ve got it from here.” Barely keeping up Henry and Gus followed Shawn.

“Gus?” Henry asked while throwing out a hand to stop his son’s best friend’s speed walk.

“When did my son buy a gun?”

“OH shit.” Gus broke into a run to catch up with Shawn.

By the time they had caught up, Shawn had taken out the weapon and had passed it to the Chief along with a sheaf of papers and had been joined by Juliet.

“You want me to what, Mr. Spencer.” The Chief was asking.

“Have you ever even shot a gun before?!” asked Lassiter looking both horrified and amused.

“Shawn, you can’t be serious.” Juliet screeched looking panicked.

“Except that I am!” shouted Shawn. “For once I am totally and completely serious. Understand this, I cannot and will not stand idly by while the people that I love and care about are hurt or threatened or shot at anymore. I can’t.” Shawn had stopped yelling. His voice had dropped to a low and deadly tone about halfway through his speech and even Chief Vick looked taken aback. Everyone in the station was watching him. Shawn straightened and placed the gun back in its holster.

“To the range?” he asked in a much more calm tone. Juliet turned as though she were going to go rejoin Lassiter and the search for whoever had killed that girl and had threatened her but Shawn’s hand around hers and the Chief’s voice stopped her.

“Detective O’Hara, this case is too personal for you and I don’t think that you are completely well after your episode earlier. I believe that you would be safest with us at the range. If you don’t mind. Afterwards I believe it would be best for an officer and Mr. Spencer to take you home where he can keep an eye on you until the play tomorrow.” Chief Vick said more for Shawn’s benefit than anyone else’s. She still hadn’t decided on what his outburst meant.

Shawn, Gus, and Juliet climbed into the Blueberry with Gus driving and Shawn sitting with Juliet in the backseat.

“I didn’t scare you did I?” Shawn asked softly. Juliet scooted closer to him, leaning against his side in the stead of a seatbelt.

“Never. I just hope you know what you are getting yourself into.” She sighed, knowing that her boyfriend was brilliant but, definitely not a cop.

“Jules, if there is anything I know how to do it’s how to shoot a gun.”

"You think he'll pass?" Chief Vick asked Henry, who had been kind enough to give her a lift.

"I know he will." Answered Shawn's father with a sigh. "Shawn's the best shot I know. And I should know. I'm the one who taught him. He's probably put in more hours per week than your Lassiter."

"How do I not know about this?" asked the Chief looking slightly put out about being left out of the loop.

"Shawn doesn't want anyone to know. He hates guns and he hates the very idea of taking a life. It goes against his entire nature. I've never seen anyone who loves life itself more than my son. Have you seen the way he looks at your O'Hara? I've never seen him look that way at anyone before." Henry smiled softly.

"How did he hurt his back?" the old cop asked. Chief Vick didn't even bother with asking how he knew.

"At rehearsal for the case they are working undercover on a light fell and was about to hit someone under our protection, Nathaniel Mayson Jr. When the younger Mr. Spencer alerted O'Hara to the fact that he was in danger she pushed Mr. Mayson out of the way but, then O'Hara was in danger. Seeing O'Hara in danger Mr. Spencer leapt from where he was on top of the ladder and pushed her out of the way. He fell about twelve feet, rolled and saved my detective's life." She explained as she carefully watched Henry's face for a sign of how he took the information. His face revealed nothing but his eyes shone with pride

"I told him that he would be less likely to get hurt if he took falls on his shoulder and hip." Was all that Henry had to say about it. Chief Vick rolled her eyes.

"Why have I never heard of my people seeing Shawn around the range?" she asked.

"My son, he can be quite...resourceful. When he wants to be that is." Answered Henry coyly. They pulled in behind the Blueberry at a gun range that no one besides Shawn and Henry had heard of.

"Follow me." Said Shawn and they all went into a place apparently called Roger's Gun Rage. The light behind the 'n' had been out for as long as anyone cared to remember.

"Not only is the 'n' out on the sign but they also left it out on the Yellow Pages entry and all of the newspapers around here only have misprints. I thought the joint was pretty neat my-self. It's out of the way of anybody and everybody I know." Shawn was saying when Roger himself appeared out of nowhere.

"Shawn!" he cried. "It's been forever, I thought that you had finally gone and gotten yourself killed." everybody but Shawn flinched involuntarily. Despite his friendly words, the bedraggled and unkempt man's face was set in an unfortunate and permanent scowl. Shawn hopped the counter and hugged his friend.

"You brought friends! I'm Roger! You must be Juliet, Gus, Henry, and Chief Vick! Where's Lassie? I was wanting to meet him ! He sounds like my kind of guy." Juliet attempted a smile but she still looked horrified and Gus muttered something about the bathroom before fleeing. Only Vick and Henry managed suitable happy facades. Shawn went to the bathroom to retrieve Gus while the others all looked around.

"Don't be wet socks on a dry day, Gus! Live a little!" Shawn cried.

"Shawn, you hold every record here?" Juliet asked with wide eyes looking at pictures of Shawn holding trophies that she had never seen before and surrounded by people that she had never met.

"Yup!" he told her with feigned cheeriness lacing his voice. Juliet could see the sheer panic that was driving him hiding behind his eyes though.

"Roger, my man, can I have my usual lane?" he asked with a forced bright smile turning quickly away from his girlfriend's calculating gaze. He was acting nothing like that terrifying man they had gotten a brief glimpse of at the station.

"Your usual gun, Shawn?" Roger asked.

"No thank you I brought my own." Shawn replied his eyes darkening for a split second. He leaned into Juliet and kissed her temple enjoying her closeness and the softness of her skin. He breathed heavily the pain in his chest that had appeared when he had seen the note in blood tightening and constricting his breathing suddenly. All of a sudden the urge to cry came and he choked it down knowing that he couldn't give in to his emotions.

Not noticing the change in Shawn's behavior, Juliet sighed as well taking some reassurance from his action that he was still her Shawn and that nothing had changed between them. All of the members of the small party donned their ear protection and approached the gallery. Pulling out his gun lazily he used to weapon to scratch his back before passing it over to his father. It was a simple police issue Glock 9mm. It was the same kind of gun that Juliet had always carried.

"It's nothing fancy. Good job, Shawn." Said Henry, even though no one could hear him. Shawn took his gun back and stripped it down checking it out as was customary for a license test. His fingers flew quickly as though he had been around weapons his whole life. (He had.) Roger appeared soundlessly again and left a box of ammunition, making everyone but Shawn jump. He disappeared as quietly as he had arrived.

Vick signaled to Shawn to fire five practice shots before beginning the test. Based off of Henry's recommendation The Chief already expected Shawn to pass with flying colors. Shawn fired the five rounds in rapid succession and grinned broadly at his handiwork despite the fact that not one of his shots had hit the heart, head, or throat. Everyone besides Shawn and Henry was visibly disappointed. Juliet almost hit the call button then but, Shawn held up a hand for her to hold.

Henry chuckled at his son, understanding exactly what he was doing. Shawn fired five more times before letting Juliet call the silhouette up to see. Juliet was initially extremely confused. She knew that Shawn had fired a total of ten times so, why were there only five bullet-holes? Then it dawned on her. Shawn had shot through each of his practice shots. On some you could see the where the bullet had only clipped one of his first shots.

Shawn removed his earplugs , reloaded, and flipped the safety on his gun before returning it to his holster.

"Congratulations, Mr. Spencer, you most definitely pass." Chief Vick told him as she filled out all of the necessary forms and papers. He thanked her and his father before accepting the actual license to carry and hugged Roger before letting Gus take him and Juliet home to Juliet's house. Shawn grabbed his emergency sleepover bag out of Gus's car and brought it in with him when Gus left around seven. Shawn changed into his pajamas in Juliet's bathroom before settling onto Juliet's couch for a movie night.

"It's my turn to pick." She announced as she came into the room wearing some not-at-all-sexy flannel cloth pink pajamas covered in vertical stripes.

"That...is oddly hot." He told her as she nestled in against his side.

"Thank you?" she asked as she hit the play button.

"Beauty and The Beast? You've gotta stop with the Disney babe." He informed her as he noticed which cases had been disturbed on their shelf.

"You've got to teach me how to do that." She muttered thinking about how unfair it was that she could never surprise him about anything.

"From now on I will pretend to be surprised." He declared. "I refuse to teach anybody except for maybe a son of mine this. It can be a burden. You start to feel responsible for everything you see. And it's kind of an unbelievable kind of talent. I'm often called a liar and such. You can't unlearn something, Jules. There are things out there that you don't want to know. OOOhhhh! Look!" he exclaimed as the movie came on.

"Jules, You awake?" Shawn asked looking at the top of her head as she rested on his stomach after Mulan went off. Assuming that the silence meant 'yes', he carefully picked his way out from underneath her and carried her to her bed. He laid his gun on the bedside table and sat on the bed beside of her. He picked up the book beside of his gun and started reading. He was totally aware of the fact that he wasn't going to get any sleep that night.

When Juliet awoke the next morning, one half of her bed was perfectly made and half of a perfectly made breakfast was sitting at her seat at her dining room table. Shawn was showered, dressed, and watching Phineas & Ferb on her couch in her living room.

"Morning, Sweetheart." He called with a bright but tired smile.

"How much did you sleep last night?" she asked immediately.

"Not a wink." He answered honestly. "I made breakfast though." He added as though that were the key to fixing everything.

"So I see." She said. "You didn't have to watch over me last night." She continued feeling slightly uncomfortable with the fact that he had watched her sleep.

"I didn't just watch you sleep. I watched some T.V. and played Flappy Bird and Angry Birds until I got bored and then I watched you some more. It was a cycle of gaming and watching. Really, I promise." he said frankly.

"I also started a new show called Revenge and it is sweeeeet. I watched the whole first season." He smiled brilliantly at her and she could still see the fire in the back of his eyes that meant he was definitely still angry.

Trying to ignore it she asked, "What time is it?"

"Ten o'clock, if you didn't wake up I was going to go get you?" he told her pressing a quick kiss to her lips.

"Eat up." he added.

Breathing a sigh of relief he flopped back down on her couch and was asleep in minutes. Juliet sat in front of the couch and enjoyed listening to Shawn breathe and watched Phineas & Ferb where he had left it on. She let him sleep for another hour before waking him up suddenly understanding how he had watched her the entire night.

"Shawn, honey. It's time to wake up!" she murmured softly.

"Jules!" he shouted as he woke up. "Are you okay?" he asked while his had fished around for his gun.

"Everything's fine. I'm right here but, it's time for us to get to the station. We need to get ready." Shawn relaxed back into the couch rubbing his eyes with the heels of his hands.

"Come here for a minute." He said and held his arms open. She slid into his embrace and let him hold her. "I know it's time for rehearsal and all, I just need this for a minute. Buzz is going to meet us at the theater." She asked, stroking his hair at the nape of his neck.

"I'm not enough protection for you right now. You know that. Even if I were enough, I would want him there just in case something happened to me. I love you too much for that." He rose up a bit so Juliet was straddling him on her knees.

"And I too, you." She said and kissed him wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Let's roll." He said when she pulled back. They jumped up and Shawn threw on his clothes from the emergency bag while Juliet showered. He helped her with her hair which oddly enough, came out beautifully. They jumped on the bike that Gus had dropped off for them and arrived at the station at the same time as Buzz.

"Ahhh! Our leading couple!" proclaimed Mayson as Juliet and Shawn came in holding hands followed by a grinning McNabb. Of course, then again, McNabb was always grinning.

"This is a close friend and coworker of ours Honeybee Mc Sweetie." Said Shawn.

"We were hoping he could sit in and just watch." Shawn continued as he cleared his gun in its holster.

"Sure." Said Nate hesitantly as McNabb took a seat and tried to look as nondescript as a 6'5 man in a police uniform could. Shaking off everything that was unusual Mayson jumped into command mode.

"Savannah has some outfits that she would like the pair of you to try on and I would like for the whole play to get run through at least once before curtain call!" he shouted. He rushed about ordering people around in a flurry looking completely flustered.

Shawn whispered to Juliet, "If his father doesn't kill him the poor guy is going to stress to death." Juliet giggled.

"I'm sorry we don't have two curtains." Savannah apologized.

"We can change at the same time. It's no big deal." Said Shawn, immediately Juliet ducked in first and Shawn followed, politely turning his back on her. Shawn yanked off his shirt and pulled on the t-shirt he was going to wear under his Romeo costumes. It was a special shirt he had chosen specifically for Juliet.

"That shirt!" she stage whispered.

"Yup. All of those horoscopes were written especially for each one of you. Telling you tour one true love was wearing this shirt and sneakers to make Lassie go through doors backwards, etc."

"I wanted to see how you would react. It went over way better than I had ever hoped. Your face!" he laughed at the memory as Juliet smacked his arm.

"I can't believe you!" she yelled, but she grinned anyways. She pulled off her own shirt as Shawn slid past her so he wouldn't see the dress.

"What's that all about?" she asked.

"I want it to be a surprise." He answered with a shrug. "What else would make me pass up the chance to see you in your skivvies?" Shawn pulled on his jacket over the fancy dress shirt and zipped up the back of the dress without looking and before she had to ask.

"Thank you." She said surprised at his thoughtfulness. They kissed once over the curtain and trotted to opposite side-stages, ready to perform.

Benvolio came out on stage and went out on his search for Romeo until Shawn sauntered out and proclaimed his tragic love for Rosaline. Juliet thought of Rosaline as Abigail Lytar, Shawn's ex who had driven her nearly insane with jealousy, even though the actress bore no resemblance. Perfectly on cue, Juliet strode to her mark, trying to look as regal as possible. It amazed her every-time that Romeo and Juliet didn't actually meet until Scene V but, upon thinking about it, she did have a life before Shawn, just like Juliet Capulet had a life before Romeo Montague.

Shawn was coming towards her. They were both still in their own clothes and he was still wearing that green Apple Jacks shirt, yet he still looked regal and princely. Somehow it was obvious that he was doing everything he could to restrain himself from running to her at full tilt. Once he was directly in front of her and the spotlight fell on them (not literally this time!) , he got down on one knee in front of her as though he were going to propose to her again (long story).  
"If I profane thee with my unworthiest hand this holy shrine, the gentle fine is this: My lips two blushing pilgrims, ready stood to smooth that rough touch with a gentle kiss." Shawn spoke his lines with a sexy confidence, like he meant them. He was completely in the moment as though he wanted nothing more than to kiss her then and there.  
Juliet blanched slightly, caught up in the romance of it all and nearly forgot her line. She steadied herself and called upon her own experience of toying with Shawn's feelings for her before giving her line.  
"Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much which mannerly devotions shows in this; for saints have hands that pilgrims do touch, and palm to Palm is holy palmer's kiss." Juliet held back her smile, not many people appreciated Shakespeare's puns like she did.  
Lost in her thought's for a moment Juliet looked into Shawn/Romeo's expectant eyes and realized he was waiting on her hand.  
"Then move not while my prayer's effect I take. This from my lips by thine my sin is purged." Shawn/Romeo stood and bowed to her as her breath hitched in her chest as he cupped her face and leaned in to kiss her. It was a chaste kiss with no funny business but it still made Juliet's cheeks light up like a Christmas tree. Shawn/Romeo's eyes danced in the stage lights, mystifying her and sweeping her away even farther into the character of Juliet Capulet.  
"Then have my lips the sin that they have took." she smiled ever so softly, never letting Shawn/Romeo know how much he affected her.   
"Sin from my lips? O trespass sweetly urged! Give me my sin again!" This kiss was a bit more intense yet, still chaste.  
"You kiss by th' book." she told him with a wry grin, inexplicably feeling the urge to laugh. Shawn shared the grin and responded. In a daze they went through the rest of the play but stopped short at Act IV to prepare for the opening.  
Shawn and Juliet were rushed to hair and makeup so quickly that they had no chance to speak to one another. While they both sat in their chairs for hours, Juliet a bit more patiently than Shawn, Buzz came up to them. His size,uniform, and gun scaring off anyone who might protest. His eyes were red-rimmed as though he had been crying.  
"Guys, I'll admit it. I'm a huge romantic. You were both great! And I've always loved the idea of the two of you as a couple anyways." he stopped talking for a moment to wipe his eyes on his sleeve. Doing her best to stay perfectly still Juliet thanked him.   
"Has anyone come in or out of the theater?" She asked.  
"No, ma'am" he answered.  
"Alright then. You're free to go." she said, more out of habit than anything.  
" I could've sworn that I had more pins than that." exclaimed the rather irritated hair stylist.   
"I have one!" piped up Juliet, offering her the pineapple barrette Shawn had given her.  
"It'll do." she responded and slid it I to hide the stray hair. As she led Juliet away she let a fistful of bobby pins fall from her sleeve onto the table.  
"My crafty little doodle-bear." Shawn joked with an affectionate chuckle.  
Another half an hour of preparations later Chief Vick, Gus, and Lassiter arrived to inform first Juliet and then Shawn that their main suspect was in custody.  
"Why aren't you allowed to come with us to tell Shawn about Mayson, again?" Lassiter asked, looking confused.   
"We don't get to see each other in full hair and makeup until the opening scene."  
"I thought that that was for weddings." said Lassiter.  
"Ditto." agreed Gus.  
"It's not. It's R&J tradition here so skedaddle." she told the boys tired of their crap.  
"Come on, guys." said the Chief.  
Once the trio told Shawn his culprit in custody they took their seats in the audience. Shawn patted the gun in his pocket, comforted by its presence. Shawn had had a thought that maybe the murder targeted at Juliet may be connected to the Mayson case and now that hunch just wouldn't go away. he just couldn't see how it why they might be tied together. Everything inside of him wanted Juliet at his side and the fact that he couldn't see her or tell how she was doing was tearing him up.  
As Mayson took the stage Shawn tried to think about something else to distract himself so he could be ready to act. Juliet was thinking about the same thing across the stage. She was thinking about how stoic Shawn was being about protecting her and how stubborn he was with his gun.  
Against all odds so far into their one week long relationship, Shawn was the best boyfriend she had ever had. And that was saying something. She smoothed down her dress that Savannah had just finished for her and Juliet had nearly freaked out.  
A floor length, velvet ball-gown, the deep purple material was embroidered with golden thread on the bodice. Her hair was in a circular braid on the top of her head. She had never felt so beautiful in her entire life.  
Her heart felt full to bursting with emotions as Shawn made his entrance to the stage. Never before had anyone ever made her feel the way that he did, and she had read enough romance novels to know that that meant she was most likely in love with him. He looked more handsome than she had ever seen before, in cloak, tunic, and baldric. She felt every emotion that he intended and was sad when he exited the stage but she didn't have time to think about that because it was time for her own.  
Oddly more than anything else, Juliet could, above all of the state's from the audience, feel Shawn's face the heaviest. where many would be put off by the feeling, Juliet clung to it wrapping it around her like a protective blanket.  
Shawn watched her and appreciated the perfect fit of the beautiful dress on his beautiful girl. he smiled every time he caught a glimpse of the barrette in her hair.  
Soon he entered from stage left and he made his way to the forefront of the stage, carefully keeping his eyes averted from Juliet, knowing that soon their eyes would meet eventually and I it would feel like it was the first time he had ever seen her.  
in the audience, seven or eight of Santa Barbara' s first day adopted amongst the drama enthusiasts, watching two of their own finding love on the stage. Added to these were the retired detective Henry Spencer, Chief Karen Vick, Head Detective Carlton Lassiter, Rookie Officer Buzby McNabb, his wife, and Gus.  
Lassiter landed over to Chief Vick and whispered to her, "What are they doing? You would think Spencer had never seen O'Hara before." he looked awed and disbelieving as though he didn't know what a world without Shawn Spencer would entail. it was an run-up point moment for Carlton but Chief Vick was having more of his issues with feelings at the moment. she loved this scene and she wasn't about to miss it.she had a tiny baby at home and she needed some romance even if it was second hand.  
"It's called acting Carlton, now shut it." Lassiter looked miffed and tried to return his attention to the stage only to be put off by the smuggling of Spencer's annoying cohort. With a grimace Lassiter pulled a handkerchief from his breast pocket.  
Henry was both disgusted and touched by his son's adoration for the girl-cop but, mostly out made him very uncomfortable.  
Shawn could feel that something big was going to happen soon. His heart was pounding in the confines of his chest as he climbed up the fake tree.   
"But soft! What light through yonder window breaks? It is the easy and Juliet is the sun! Arose, fair sun, and kill the envious moon, who is already sick with grief that thou her maid at more fair than she."  
Juliet made her reappearance, having had to disappear temporarily from sight to change into as light, wore, flowing chemise.  
"O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou my Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name! Or if thou whilst not, be but squirm my love, and I will no longer be a Capulet." she called from the balcony, her blonde hair boo longer in its braid around her head but hanging in waves down her back, the only decoration the pin Shawn had given her. Throughout the scene they continued to proclaim their love for one another, until the nurse called from inside and Juliet disappeared again backstage. Shawn climbed down from the tree and mourned her departure. Juliet rushed back to him from stage right and he clasped her hands in his, pulling them into his chest. He pulled her underneath the balcony with him, the spotlight following them.   
"A thousand times to..."Shawn was interrupted by a loud popping noise that expired out across the theater.  
"What was that?" Juliet asked, her character falling away and being replaced by a detective on the trail of a case.  
"A thousand..." Shawn started again only to be met with another lost crack and a tumble as the balcony began to sag, the boards holding out up breaking and falling, bringing the catwalk and roof down onto Juliet. Seeing her in danger once more all of his thoughts blamed and he grabbed her around the waist without thinking and pushed her to the ground, shielding her body with his own, as the great concrete slab fell upon him.  
Juliet coughed, though it came out sounding more like a hack. Her eyes burned and watered, everything was covered in dust, making it clear that something terrible had happened. Something warm and sticky fell on her face. Reaching into her bra she pulled out a miniature flashlight, twisting it at the base, light played around her surroundings.  
"Oh, Shawn..." his head was bent low hanging almost lifelessly and blood dripped from numerous cuts on his face, arms, and shoulders. The only sounds she could hear was the drip of blood and Shawn's ragged breathing. He was still crouched over her, his arms braced on either side of her head and his knees on either side of her torso. His hair looked gray, it was so filled with dust.  
"Shawn, Shawn, honey, where are you hurt?" she asked, feeling nerve-racking panic crashing over her in waves.  
"Cut...on head. Broken ankle. Can't feel mah arm." he wheezed.   
Sliding the pineapple knife free from its sheath, Juliet cut a large makeshift bandage from the hem of her dress and bandaged the cut on his forehead that was bleeding so badly. Her fingers came back sticky.  
"Jules..." he coughed and in the small light the flashlight offered; he smiled haggardly.   
"Don't talk, Shawn. Save your strength." she told him.  
"Jules, we both know..."  
"No, Shawn, we don't know anything yet. Stop talking. We don't know anything, yet." Juliet said, choking back her tears. Raising up on one elbow she wrapped her hand around his neck and kissed him gently.   
"Stop trying to talk, Shawn. I'm not going to lose you today." she proclaimed, her eyes blazing.  
\------------------------------------------------  
Outside of their small alcove under the rubble every word they said could be heard because Juliet's microphone was somewhere and unbroken.  
The firemen were arriving and Chief Vick had taken control of the situation. After moving all of the civilians (except for Gus and Henry) to safety she had called immediately for help. She found the guy in charge and explained the circumstances to him.  
"I have an officer in there, along with a consultant. The consultant is badly hurt and fading fast, he shielded my officer with his own body. They're together." she informed him, her cool facade falling.   
"Have they been pinned down by any falling rubble?" the firemen asked, surveying the damage.   
"I can't be sure. All we know is what they say. They were in the middle of a play. Her microphone is still on..."she was cut off by Juliet's voice coming in over the loudspeaker.   
"Shawn? Shawn! Stay awake! Stay with me!" Chief Vick turned to the man her eyes panicked.  
"Just get them out!" The firefighter shed his jacket and raced to his men as Lassiter gathered the small group of police officers, Gus, and Henry. The two groups merged with the older firefighter taking the lead.   
"The girl is the priority." he informed them as they climbed onto the stage, accompanied only by Juliet's soft crying.   
"That's my son." said Henry harshly.   
"And my best friend." added Gus angrily, wiping tears off of his face.  
“I understand, but from what I’m hearing he would want her out first anyway, right?”  
Gus glared but knew that the other man was speaking the truth.  
“Shawn. I’m going to try something, okay? We’re going to switch places now.” Juliet said eliciting amazed gasps from the others working on removing the rubble from where they were guessing the couple was buried.  
“She can’t do that!” cried a fireman in shock.  
“O’Hara can do whatever she very well pleases.” Lassiter growled.  
“If the guy under there can barely hold the weight, how can you expect the girl to?” another man asked.  
“You’re overestimating, Spencer.” Lassiter quipped but he had pain and worry in his eyes that he would never admit to anyone.  
“No.” Shawn refused.  
“You’re getting weaker by the minute…” she tried but he interrupted again.  
“NO.” he said causing him to go into a heavy coughing fit.  
Back out on the stage the firemen were directing all of the available volunteers in the rescue attempt.  
“Start pulling off all of the loose rubble that you can. We are only trying to take some of the weight off right now.” The firemen directed. “Throw it off the stage and into the orchestra pit. “  
Now that the stage was in direct sunlight (thanks to the gaping hole in the roof) it was hot work and they listened carefully for anything from Shawn and Juliet.  
“Shawn, please don’t cry.” Juliet said as Buzz came and brought gloves for all of the men and women at work to protect their raw and bleeding hands.  
“Oh, God.” Henry said after a string of very creative curses. Gus swore as well, his face red and sweat streaked.  
“What?” said Buzz as he picked up a shovel and started helping. “He’s in pain. It’s only natural for him to cry, right?” he asked.  
“Not for Shawn.” said Gus. “Good Lord, I can’t remember the last time I saw Shawn cry. It was probably our junior year of High School, when he had his break down.” Gus was sweating hard and had taken off his nice dress shirt, leaving him in just his thin white tank top.  
“Juliet, you’re getting out of here if it kills me, which it’s starting to look like it might. I love you, Jules. More than I thought possible.” He told her his voice soft.  
“Keep living and you can love me longer.” Juliet told him, her voice trembling. There was a tearing noise followed by more heavy breathing.  
“Shawn, stay still and let me help you, you dweeb.” She tried to tell him without crying. “If you weren’t hurt I would punch your face for getting hurt.”  
“Pull my gun out of my shirt?” Shawn asked as he blinked sweat, dust, and blood out of his eyes.  
“I still can’t believe you bought a gun just because somebody was after me.” She complained trying to keep his attention on her.  
“Nobody’s going to hurt you while I’m around, sweetheart. Now this ceiling, that I can’t control except for what I’m doing right now.” said Shawn in an attempt to make a joke.  
“Not funny. Now is not the time for jokes, Spencer. Focus on your breathing.”  
“We’ve got to move this big one next!” the lead fireman yelled. He had removed his jacket, leaving him in a sweat-soaked white tee shirt. Buzz had stripped off his top layer as well. Nine or ten of the men lined up and began levering up the large stone slab off of the stage.  
“They’re getting… closer, Jules. They’re coming for us.” He gasped and managed an almost smile.  
“I can hear them.” said Juliet. “Carlton! Carlton! Gus!” she called.  
“O’Hara! We’re coming! How’s Spencer?” he yelled back.  
“Gus?” asks Shawn his eyes closing. The men up top pulled the actual catwalk up and off the layer of rubble still on top of their friends.  
“He’s fading!” yelled Juliet. “Shawn! Shawn you idiot, don’t you dare die on me.” she cried, choking on her sobs as she patted his face to keep him conscious. The only other sound was that of their friends working feverishly to remove the rubble well enough to save them. Juliet let Shawn fall to the ground and took his burden for him. It burned every muscle as the cardboard and concrete scraped at her bare shoulders. Without him there it was much harder to feel brave. It was like a hole being torn in her heart.  
“Come on, Shawn. YOU can’t leave me. Remember that vision you told me you had? The one about us, and our kids? And, and, you promised that you would sing for me, remember? And what about the band, your ridiculous acapella group. I bet they’ll give in and change the name if you try again. Come back Shawn, please?” Having had her eyes adjust to the dark the sudden onslaught of light burned her eyes as the men pulled the slab that had been crushing her off of her shoulders. She swayed on her hands and knees before collapsing next to Shawn.  
“Get stretchers!” yelled Gus, gently lifting Juliet up in his arms as though she weighed nothing at all. “Her shoulders are scraped to bits.” He informed the medic as he noticed the blood on his arms from carrying her bridal style down off of the stage.  
“Oh my word... Shawn.” Gus said upon seeing his beaten friend. Henry jumped down into the small pit formed from the incident and felt his son’s wrist for a pulse.  
“It’s soft and weak but it’s there.” He called up thankfully, his face an emotionless mask.  
“Take my place.” He called up. “I’m going to go and call his mother.” The men nodded and one of the firemen helped Henry out before jumping down himself. They carefully lifted Shawn out and passed his limp body to Lassiter and Gus. Gus slung one of Shawn’s arms over his shoulders as Lassiter took the other.  
“Guster.” Lassiter greeted.  
“Lassie.” Gus grunted back as a medic met them halfway with a stretcher.  
“Put him with O’Hara.” ordered Lassiter. “I’m going to ride with them in the ambulance. Someone is out there who did this to them and they might try again. Guster, go grab their things from the hole and bring them to the hospital as quickly as you can. Try not to worry about Shawn and Juliet too much. They’ll be okay.”  
Gus started to walk off but stopped and turned around. “Hey, Lassie I don’t think I’ve ever heard you call them by their first names before.”  
“And I never will again.” Lassiter answered as he jumped up into the ambulance. They shut the doors and Gus caught a glimpse of Lassie taking Juliet’s hand and talking to her comfortingly.  
Gus ran up the steps to the stage at full speed despite his exhaustion and grabbed the gun, the pin, and the flashlight before running to his car and following the ambulance to the hospital.  
“How’s Shawn?” Juliet asked immediately when she awoke. Lassiter repeated back to her everything that he had heard so far and saw her face fall. The medics had pronounced her free of any serious injury and told Carlton that they believed Shawn to have a punctured lung amongst broken bones and various lacerations and contusions. He had also been told not to repeat any of these things to his partner but in her place he would have wanted to know. The medics had also told him that O’Hara was going to have to be kept overnight at the hospital for observation.  
“Spencer is the most stubborn man that I have ever me. He’ll pull through.” Lassiter said in an attempt to reassure his partner.  
“Thank you, Carlton.” She said softly. Out of the corner of his eye Lassiter could have sworn he saw Shawn’s pulse rise.  
“O’Hara keep talking to him I think he can hear you.” Lassiter said, amazement plain in his voice.  
“You can’t be serious.” She scoffed, despite wanting to believe him.  
“See there, it did it again. Talk to him O’Hara.” Carlton insisted. The medics backed away having made Shawn as stable as the possibly could under Lassiter’s watchful (and threatening ) eyes.  
“Hey, Shawn. It’s me. It’s Jules. You need to wake up. That was the single most brave and stupid thing that I have ever seen in my entire life. And I love you. And I need you to come back to me. You hear that? I love you and I need you to come back to me. I’ll be right here until you do. Understand? I’m not going anywhere.” Juliet wiped at her eyes before slipping her oxygen mask back on over her head.” She stopped talking for a while as they were wheeled into the hospital. Once inside, she removed the mask and began talking to him again. Lassiter walked along beside of them, an ever present avenging angel, and watched on in amazement , following the doctor into Shawn and Juliet’s new hospital room.  
Juliet got down from the gurney and climbed into her hospital bed on her own. She sat up and watched them move Shawn. She took IN his face, his cuts and bruises, and the ragged way he was breathing. Even pale faced and in pain he was heartbreakingly handsome.  
“We’re here!” cried Gus, bursting into the room, quickly followed by Henry, Vick, and Buzz.  
“How is he?” asked Shawn’s father.  
“Stable. He’ll need surgery to remove the rib and blood from in his lung. The O.R. is backed up but we will have your son in the next available slot. First we will need to set the arm and the ankle, check for a concussion and debride his back. They set the arm in the room with them and the large popping sound made her flinch. Gus sat on her bed with her and held her hand as they wheeled Shawn out for his MRI.  
“He’ll be okay. He has to be.” Gus reassured her.  
“Has to be? Why?” Juliet asked even though she didn’t really care at all about the answer.  
“Do you have any idea how much money that guy owes me?” he asked her, trying to make a joke in Shawn’s stead.  
“Also he made me steal this from his dad for him.” Gus told her while digging in his pocket. He pressed something in to her hand. It was a simple golden ring with a sizable diamond in a princess cut set on it.  
“Before you freak out, he wasn’t planning on proposing to you or anything, he was just going to wear it around his neck as a reminder for himself but I think that I’m going to let you hold on to it for me.” Juliet turned and looked at Shawn as they wheeled him back in with a soft and sad smile for a long time. Gus was afraid that she was going to cry.  
“Boys, if you don’t mind we need to let Ms. O’Hara change.” said the nurse, Laura, kindly. “Not you Mr. Spencer. You’re alright where you are.” she said to an unconscious Shawn.  
“It’s Detective O’Hara if you don’t mind.” Juliet corrected as she let the misty eyed Chief tie the strings of her hospital gown behind her.  
“Sheww.” She hissed as she saw the scrapes on her detective’s scrapes.  
“Thank you.” She told the nurse and the Chief.  
“Not at all, Detective. Mr. Guster left these for you.” She handed Juliet a box before leaving. Juliet set the box on her nightstand and sat down on Shawn’s bed holding his good hand.  
“You know, you are the best boyfriend a girl could ever ask for. But, just like you said the last time our balcony scene was interrupted, we missed our kiss.” She leaned over and placed a light kiss on his lips.  
Juliet choked back a scream when something or someone grabbed her wrist.  
“Jules?” she heard Shawn moan. “Juliet!?” Shawn tried to sit up but quickly realized that he couldn’t. She hit the call button and started crying lightly.  
“Shawn? You’re okay. Of thank God, you’re okay. You weren’t supposed to wake up for hours yet.” He reached up and wiped the tears off of her face with his good hand.  
“Why are you crying? Are you okay?” he asked looking extremely confused and tired.  
“You’re going to be okay. I’m crying because I’m happy.” She explained and kissed his forehead, his cheeks, and hen his lips.  
“I guess that’s okay then…” he told her, leaning back into his pillows before drifting off back to sleep. Right as he went to sleep Gus, Henry, Lassiter, and Vick came in.  
“Shh.” Juliet said. “He just went back to sleep.” She jumped down from Shawn’s bed and climbed into her own, her eyelids starting to feel heavy.  
“Can you ask someone if I can shower? I feel nasty.” She asked, the exhaustion and soreness finally hitting her.  
“Sure, partner, get some rest.” said Detective Lassiter, looking happy to have something useful to do.  
“I’ll come with you. I want one of those pudding cups.” said Gus.  
“I’m going home. Call me if something happens. His mom is on the next flight in.” said Henry.  
“Rest up, O’Hara. Lassiter’s going to go crazy without you to reign him in.” said the Chief, patting her hand. “I’d better go. It’s past Iris’ bed time.”  
“So she does care.” Quipped Shawn as soon as they were alone.  
“Think I could get in on that shower?” he asked while leaning over to turn up the morphine drip, the drug’s effects were already evident in his behavior.  
“I’ve got it.” She told him, ignoring her exhaustion and hopping out of bed to hit the button for him.  
“You’re so good to me.” He said in a sluggish voice. “Really though! You’re so nice and pretty, and smart and pretty.” He informed her as the drugs began to take effect. “And I love you” he drawled. “I don’t deserve you, you know. I’m a loooser. Nothin’ to offer. Just ask my dad. He’ll tell ya. Can’t keep a real job. Had to invent one. One that involves lying to people I care about. I had to lie to you. You should break up with me, I suck.” He said with a heavy emphasis on the ‘k’. He pouted, obviously upset with himself in his child-like state.  
“No, Shawn. You’re perfect the way you are.” She objected, despite knowing that he would remember none of the conversation in the morning. “You saved my life today.”  
Shawn hadn’t heard a word that she had said. “I’m good at almost dying.” He mused. “I can’t do that anymore though.”  
“Why not?” asked Juliet, taking advantage of his unusual forthcoming-ness.  
“I’ve got you to take care of.” He said like it was obvious. “G’night, Jules.” He puckered his lips and she obligingly kissed him. A while later Lassiter arrived so Juliet could take a much needed shower.  
“ A nurse is going to stay with you in your stall or whatever, in case you’ve got some kind of concussion or whatever.  
“Carlton, what did you do to your poor hands?!” Juliet asked as she got a look at how red and raw they were. The nurse took a look at Gus’ hands as well and pronounced that both of them were going to need a salve of some sort and bandages.  
“Gus? Lassie?” Shawn slurred as he woke up.  
“Did I wake you up? I’m sorry.” Said Juliet as she, Gus, and Lassiter rushed over to him.  
“No, you didn’t. I was just pretending until I was sure Dad wasn’t here. Gus! Get your magical, chocolatey, cocoa head over here! Lassie! You been treatenin’ my lady right? I love love love you guys!” Shawn announced.  
“What. The. Hell.” Asked Lassiter looking rather horrified as Gus went and gently hugged his best friend.  
“Morphine.” Juliet explained shortly.  
“Jules!” Shawn shouted urgently. As though she could read his mind, Juliet immediately grabbed the bedpan and shoved it under his nose just as he threw up. He continued to vomit everything in his system until his stomach was completely empty. Lassiter wordlessly took the full pan and flushed its contents to rid them of the putrid odor. Juliet stroked the back of Shawn’s head where the bandages stopped and turned down the morphine drip while Gus distracted him with a glass of water. The nurse came to run a vitals check on Shawn and retrieve Juliet for her shower.  
“Visiting hours are almost over, O’Hara. I will come in and check on you two tomorrow, go take a shower and get some rest.” Lassiter said as he looked at his partner’s gentle bedside manner with her boyfriend.  
“Bye, Carlton. Thank you, for everything.” She answered without taking her eyes off of Shawn.  
“Anytime.” He answered as he grabbed his coat and slung it over his shoulder before leaving.  
“I’ll be right back.” Juliet told Shawn and kissed his forehead.  
“Okay.” He murmured, not wanting her to leave him.  
Not wanting to be away from Shawn for very long, Juliet showed quickly but thoroughly doing her best to get all of the dirt and grime out of her hair. Every muscle in her tender and raw shoulders burned and her sore back ached until she found herself whimpering from the pounding of the water. The nurse came in to help her out and dress her. She stepped out and wiped down the pin that she shoved into the loose ponytail that the nurse tied for her.  
“You love that pin don’t you?” the nurse asked. “Did your boyfriend give it to you? The guy you’re rooming with, right?””  
“Yeah, how’d you guess?” she asked as she lowered herself into a wheelchair after having a fresh hospital gown tied on.  
“Usually only family members are allowed in the same room as one another. The scary cop you were with terrorized Nurse Jackie until she made an exception.”  
“Carlton.” Juliet moaned, knowing how much her partner enjoyed instilling fear into those around him. “He’s my partner on the SBPD.” She explained.  
“He seemed very frightened for you and Mr. Spencer. Is it true that your boyfriend held up that roof for 45 minutes and then when he fell unconscious you held it up for 15 more? That’s truly amazing.” She whispered so they wouldn’t wake Shawn.”

“Terrifying is more like it.” She corrected as she let the girl help her into bed. As the young nurse left she bid Juliet goodnight and turned out the lights.

Juliet woke up completely unsure of where she was or what the time might be. Seeing Shawn's arm around her, her heart stopped beating quite as fast. Another small problem was that she distinctly remembered going to bed alone.  
"Are they awake?" someone asked.   
"No, not yet." responded another female voice.  
"This'll look good with the rest of their pictures." added yet another voice, soon accompanied by the clicking noise of a camera phone.  
"Huh?" she asked, opening her bleary eyes, she remembered she was in the hospital.  
"Who let you guys come in? When did Shawn end up in my bed?" she asked, grabbing a pain pill from the tray and downing it with a plastic cup of water.  
Gus, Vick, and Carlton were gathered at the end of her bed and Gus was trying to covertly shove his phone in his pocket.  
"And Gus, what do you mean 'the rest of the pictures' ? Good morning, Chief, Carlton. Who let you guys in? Why is Shawn in my bed?" she asked.  
Gus looked extremely sheepish as Juliet turned onto her back and nestled into Shawn’s arm, no longer caring who saw them together.  
“We,” Gus gestured to himself, Lassiter, and Karen. “May or may not have been chronicling your romance.” He said looking rather abashed.  
“How…and why?” she asked noticing that both her partner and the Chief were blushing,  
“You’re kind of like our pet couple I guess, down at the station.” Gus supplied when no one else spoke up.  
“Can I see?” she asked in a soft voice, gesturing to the phone.  
“Don’t worry about him,” said Gus handing the device to her. “He can sleep through anything.”  
Juliet flipped through the pictures and realized that yes; they were kind of adorable together. Sow were of things that she wouldn’t have been able to see otherwise, like the one of her and Shawn’s movie night-in where he was looking at her instead of at The Lion King. Picking a few of them she liked, she texted them to herself and grinned at her sleeping boyfriend.  
“No more of this, okay? It’s creepy.”  
The odd trio nodded, but if Juliet had been able to see through them she would have seen that all three of them had their fingers crossed behind their backs and had no intention of keeping that promise.  
“I’m going to go back to sleep and pretend none of this ever happened, alright?” she announced, and pressed in tighter to Shawn, enjoying his comfortable presence, even in the tiny hospital bed. Ever since arriving at the hospital, everything had been so hectic that Juliet was exhausted and aching, even after a full night of sleep. Finding Shawn’s hand she laced their fingers together and fell back asleep for a few more hours of precious sleep and didn’t wake up until Shawn did, climbing out of her bed and limping back to his own.  
“Need any help, honey?” she asked without looking up.  
“Nope, Gus has me, but thanks anyway.” He answered.  
“Mr. Spencer! You can’t be up on that leg!” shouted the poor day nurse assigned to their room.  
“Can’t and shouldn’t are two different things, dear lady.” He said grumpily.  
“You are scheduled in O.R. 2 in one hour.” She informed him her eyes narrowing to slits.  
“Rude.” Muttered Shawn as she left.  
“Do you hurt anywhere?” asked Chief Vick, noticing that Shawn had disconnected from his various monitors and drips sometime during the night.  
“Everywhere, but that hardly matters. I hate pain meds. They screw with my psychicness and make everything fuzzy.” He said with a wince as he lowered himself onto the bed.  
“Your insurance doesn’t cover pain meds. Does it?” asked Gus flatly.  
“What insurance?” asked Shawn with a grin.  
Lassiter rolled his eyes and Juliet shook her head, having trouble that she was openly admitting to being in love with this idiot. It was horrifying. Noticing that it was hanging out, Juliet tucked Shawn’s ring back under her hospital gown where she had hung it like a necklace around her neck. She was already missing Shawn’s warmth beside of her and she hated it. Juliet was a strong and independent policewoman and she didn’t need a man to make her feel safe. She was above all of that nonsense, she was more highly evolved. Breathing deeply she tried to tune back into the conversation at hand.  
“Oh, Carlton.” The Chief was saying. “I heard you bragging to Henry about having the highest deductive reasoning score ever on the detective’s exam. I just wanted to warn you that you…don’t anymore.” Said the Chief.  
“Someone beat my 94?” Lassiter asked looking shocked. “Who?”  
“Detective O’Hara.” Answered Vick looking sheepish.  
Juliet coughed repeatedly, trying to hide her laughter and smile.  
“That’s my girl! What’d ya get?” asked Shawn, giving her a high five.  
“98.4.” she answered, and flushed at the look of pride in Shawn’s eyes. Juliet turned back to the Chief, knowing that a new batch of cops had recently tested she asked.  
“Has anyone scored higher than me yet?” asked Juliet.  
“I’m not sure, but I can check.” Said Chief Vick, pulling out her ever present laptop.  
“You know, when I was younger I wanted to be a cop.” Said Shawn scratching the back of his head. Juliet knew his guilty look when she saw it.  
“NO.” she said.  
“YES.” answered Lassiter, peering over Karen’s shoulder. He looked like he could rip Shawn’s head off.  
“A perfect score.” Said the Chief in astonishment. “BOTH times he took the test.”  
“Why twice?” asked Juliet.  
“Once because my dad made me and the second so that I could consult.’ Shawn explained as Lassiter’s face turned bright red.  
“He must have cheated using his voodoo or whatever.” Protested Carlton.  
“So, Lassie, you admit that I’m psychic?”  
“Never.” He responded immediately.  
“So you admit that I beat on my own on the police academy’s deductive reasoning exam?”  
“No.” Lassiter responded again.  
“It’s got to be one or the other.” Shawn smiled a gentle smile that was definitely anything but gentle. His eyes were glinting mischievously.  
“You planned this didn’t you, you little asswipe.” Asked Lassiter murderously. “You hacked the system or something didn’t you?”  
“Carlton, calm down. We’re in the hospital, for Pete’s sake.” Said the Chief calmly. “look at the rest of his test. You will kindly notice that Mr. Spencer is not a cop, nor will he ever be, based on these results. He failed everything except for suspect sketching, marksmanship, and deductive reasoning, all three of which he got exceptionally high scores on. It appears that he is somewhat of a savant.”  
Juliet got out of her bed, hair brush in hand and peered over the Chief’s other shoulder. Shawn’s test was covered in mindless doodling, accompanied by a rather impressive sketch of a pineapple.  
“Not half bad, Spencer.”  
“Not half bad at all O’Hara.” He drawled with a very suggestive wink. Juliet blushed and hurriedly pulled her gown closed and stuck her tongue out at Shawn.  
They hung out for a while until the Chief had to leave and Henry showed up.  
“Shawn.” Henry greeted his son.  
“Dad.” He answered with a nod.  
“That was a good thing you did for your girl, son. I’m…proud of you.” He offered his only child his hand.  
“We’ve got a while, why don’t you join us.” Said Shawn, straightening up in his hospital bed and accepting the handshake, all the while staring at his father like he had lost his mind. Juliet sat down on the edge of Shawn’s bed and smiled a teary smile at him. Shawn grinned back.  
“What are you thinking?” she asked him while the others chatted.  
“You’re kind of amazing, you know that?” he answered simply. He took her hand and did that thing with his thumb that made her melt.  
“You just want in my pants.” She answered.  
“You’re not wearing any pants to get into.” He shot back with a chuckle.  
“Don’t cry, Jules. Everything will be okay.” He told her looking worried. He thought for a moment before saying.  
“While we were under there, I kept thinking about this one poem I had read one time. ‘Do not stand at my grave and weep/ I am not there, I do not sleep.’  
I’m not even dead yet, and you’re mourning me, Jules. You see what I mean?” he reached up and wiped an escaped tear off of her cheek with his good hand.  
“Gotcha.” She answered as she tried to memorize every single detail of his face.  
“I love you, Shawn.”  
“And I you, Juliet.” He answered. He leaned up as far as he could to kiss her. Their lips brushed and she hopped off of his bed as they moved him to a gurney and let the nurses wheel him away.  
Gus slid off of his perch on Juliet’s bed looking much calmer than he felt and handed Juliet his backpack. It was filled with clothes for both her and Shawn. A nurse came in to help her get dressed.  
“I didn’t look, I just grabbed and shoved, don’t worry.” He said.  
“Thanks, Gus. You’re the best.” She said and hugged him. Returning said hug, Gus shrugged. “Shawn asked me too and to give you all these.” Gus went around the room and gave each person a sealed envelope.  
“We’ll let you change now.” As he left Lassiter sent he a look that plainly said “Don’t let your guard down.”  
Juliet nodded her understanding and had the nurse tie her hair up in a bun, fastening it in place with the pineapple pin. She retrieved Shawn’s gun from the box and laid it out beside of her clothes. Properly armed Juliet pulled her clothes on with assistance and a couple of swear words and slid the holster through her belt loops.  
Checking her reflection in the mirror and sending the nurse out, she sat down on the bed and slid the paper out of the envelope. Shawn’s handwriting was neat and clean and she figured that he had probably written the letter a while back.  
“Hi there Jules, it’s me Shawn. I know you’ve probably figured this out by now but, I’ve had feeling for you for a while. I have literally traveled to every state in the USA and I have never seen anyone who even begins to compare to you. You’re beautiful, smart, funny, independent and self-assured. If you’re reading this something has probably happened to me so none of the things I say really matter. I just wanted you to know.  
All of my love, Shawn Spencer.”  
Juliet wiped at her eyes quickly, not wanting anything more than to go to him.  
“Breather, O’Hara, breathe.” She told herself before noticing the P.S.  
P.S. You’re totally hot. Shawn  
Juliet laughed herself into hysterics. There was no way that Shawn was going to die today. He was too stubborn and too important to too many people. She grabbed her purse and threw the letter into it before slinging it over her shoulder. Grabbing everything out of the box and checking her reflection once more, she left for the waiting room, sticking her badge in her pocket.  
Juliet checked in with Carlton and went to stand guard with Buzz and someone else she hadn’t met for the last thirty minutes of Shawn’s operation.  
She stood impatiently, leaning against the doorframe to the O.R. with her arms crossed over her chest and Shawn’s gun hanging loose in one hand. Buzz watched her nervously, unsure of what to do about her odd behavior.  
“Are you okay, Detective?” he asked. “Do you need anything?” just wanting to be of help.  
“I’m fine, McNabb. Peachy in fact. Just peachy.” She answered uncharacteristically sarcastic.  
“You’re talking like him. He’s starting to rub off on you” said Buzz with a smile.  
“Really? I hadn’t noticed, crap this is going to be bad. As soon as he gets out of surgery I’m going to have to kill him.” Both rookies laughed though Jenkins looked uncomfortable.  
“You’re good for each other. You balance each other out. He’s been more serious and responsible since you two go together. You’ve loosened up some and you smile more and you laugh more easily.” Buzz gave her his easy grin in an attempt to cheer her up.  
“The whole department’s noticed.” said Jenkins nervously.  
“Thank you, guys. I finally feel like myself again. When Shawn comes out, Jenkins I want you up at the front, Buzz at the back, and I’ll take the middle.” Juliet ordered seeing that he would be out in ten minutes  
“But, Detective, doesn’t the senior officer usually take the back?” asked Buzz, warily.  
“First off, I’m his girlfriend. Second, I’m off duty. And third, I’m injured. Just do as I say.” She said a bit more harshly than she had initially intended.  
“Yes, ma’am.” They both answered  
“Here he comes.” Juliet warned. Shawn came out of the operating room and all three officers took their positions, Juliet holding her gun in her right hand and Shawn’s limp hand in her left.  
“He came through perfectly.” said the doctor. “He’ll come out of the anesthesia when he does. Will he need pain medication? Some people do, and others don’t.”  
“No, he should be fine.” She answered thinking of his aversion to the majority of pain medications.  
“Alrighty, then. Here is his recovery room. He should be okay to leave in two days, just to make sure his stitches are set properly and he doesn’t go septic.” They walked in and they moved Shawn from the stretcher to the bed the same way they had when they had first arrived at the hospital. Juliet marveled that she could even remember the instance from the haze of pain, fear, and worry she had been under in those few hours after the incident.  
Shawn’s eyes fluttered a bit but stayed closed.  
“Call us if you need us.” said the attending doctor. Buzz and Jenkins took their posts and let Juliet just sit with her boyfriend until he woke up.  
“Would one of you two go get Lassiter, Vick, and the others?” Juliet asked quietly.  
“P.S. You’re hot? Really?” asked Juliet, her eyes lighting up with relief as Shawn woke up and Jenkins left. She kissed him once, gently on the mouth.  
“That Jenkins guy, with Buzz? Yeah, he’s not a real cop.” Shawn told Juliet as soon as he was out of the room.  
“His aura’s all messed up.” He said for Buzz’s sake. “He walks differently than a cop would, and his flashlight is on the wrong side of his belt.” Shawn said feigning grogginess.  
“He said that that is how they wear them in Miami.” said Buzz, looking confused.  
“No, they wear them the same way we do here.” said Juliet.  
“Plus he’s never been to Miami in his life.” said Shawn.  
“Why did he say he was from Miami, then?” Buzz asked.  
“He probably picked it up from Juliet’s file when he read it to feed information to his partners.” said Shawn with a tired shrug.  
“While I was under I had rapid-fire visions. You, love, are even more attractive when you are pregnant with Starfish Spencer. Buzz, you have a surprise waiting for you when you get home and Jenkins wasn’t working alone.”   
Juliet sighed and sat down beside of Shawn.  
“I love you but, it feels like it has been three years since you went into the operating room. You need to breathe and rest for a minute. You JUST came out of surgery.” Juliet says, trying to get Shawn to quit working for at least a moment.  
“And I you, Jules, but, I’m not going to stop until whoever it is that is trying to kill you is put away where he can never ever touch you again. Now, what are we going to do about Jenkins?” Shawn asked.  
“I just texted Lassiter to arrest him for impersonating a police officer and attempted murder.” Juliet says looking angry at her boyfriend for the brush off.  
“Tell him to check the top breast pocket for a syringe of some kind of poison. Most likely cyanide.”   
Juliet shoved the gun into the waistband of her pants, having taken off the the holster so that she could sit comfortably.  
“That gun just became worth so much more to me.”  
“I’m going to go check on Detective Lassiter and the others.” Buzz said awkwardly. In about two strides he had cleared the room and was in the hallway.  
“You know that I think that what you did for me was the single bravest and most romantic gestures ever, right?” asked Juliet.  
“Yeah, I guess so, why?” answered Shawn, looking groggy now that Buzz was out of the room and it was just him and Juliet and he could relax.  
“I love you, and I’d like for you to stick around and not die for a while, Shawn. And I’d like to think that this thing was actually going to go somewhere. But, it’s not going to go much of anywhere if you’re dead are you? Not that I don’t want you to keep saving my life…. I mean… well…. do you understand what I am trying to say?” she asked.  
“Yeah, I get it. I’ll stick around for now.” Shawn answered with a grin. His eyes caught on something and he smiled big and was about to say something when Henry and Gus came in. Shawn’s eyes were shining as though he had a fever, but Juliet’s hand on his forehead said otherwise.  
“How’re you feeling?” she asked him as the others fell into easy conversation around them.  
“Like a roof fell on me.” he said honestly and Juliet almost laughed at him.  
“How’d the arrest go?” Juliet asked GUs, who had been chatting with Henry.  
“Smooth. He went without a fuss after Lassiter slapped the bracelets on him.”  
“When did you give her the ring, Gus?” Shawn asked. His sharp eyes not having missed anything around him even when he was still a little under the effects of the anesthesia.  
“I found it.” said Juliet, jumping to Gus’ defence.  
“No you didn’t. Gus’ nervous sweat is enough to tell me that.” Shawn gently lifted it up and out of her shirt.  
“In case you were wondering, I wasn’t planning on proposing to you. I was planning on planning to proposed to you. I was just reminding myself that I do want to, one day plan on proposing to you. not today but someday.” he told her as he winced, trying to sit up.  
“Good.” she told him. “ Do you want it back?” she asked, almost sadly.  
“I think that I’ll remember it best if it is right where it is.” he answered and kissed her for a rather long time on the mouth, the kind of kiss that made everyone else in the room blush.  
“Get a room.” said Gus, looking disturbed.  
“This is our room.” Shawn played, touching the ring strung around Juliet’s neck again.  
“Visiting hours are up. Time to go home, family and friends. Well, not you ma’am. You don’t have to leave. I can go get yo a cot if you wish.” said the nurse, noticing the ring around Juliet’s neck.  
“Alright, bye Gus. Bye, Mr. Spencer.” said Juliet. After they left Juliet pulled off her the majority of the way clean jeans and crossed the room to the cot that had been set up.  
“Oh, no, you don’t.” said Shawn. “ Over here with me. We can fend off each other’s nightmares.” he added matter of factly.  
“You have nightmares? I thought that it was just those few times.” she asked looking amazed.  
“You can’t see everything that I have seen and not be affected by it, sweetheart.” Shawn said as she climbed into the bed with him. She rested her head on his chest opposite of where his surgery had taken place.  
“What are they about?” Juliet asked, her eyes adjusting to the darkness of the room.  
“The people I’ve had to shoot. You. Gus. Dad. Mom. Me being too late to save someone that I love.” Shawn said while drawing her in closer. His eyes closed tightly and it was obvious that he wasn’t there with her anymore. He was somewhere far away, somewhere where she could never get to him.  
“You are always in the worst ones. We’ll be chasing down someone I’ve caught with you guys like, Alice Bundy, or someone and then I’ll shoot ‘em and then I’ll be looking down at the body or something and it’ll be you or Gus or someone.” Shawn trailed off and Juliet understood completely. Alice haunted her dreams too. Juliet had almost done a horrible thing that day.  
“Where did you go that you had to shoot people?” Juliet asked.  
“Iraq, Afghanistan, Mongolia, a few other places that i am not at liberty to disclose. Think about it, you’ve never seen my passport before. Nobody has. I’ve spent time with the army, the FBI, the CIA, the NSA, Homeland Security amongst many other, to help find people. Some of those people weren’t all that nice and really didn’t want to be found.”  
“Is that why you don’t like guns?” Juliet asked, and he nodded in answer.  
“I bet you look good in fatigues.” she said simply for the sake of changing the subject.  
“Girl, I would look good in a burlap sack.” Shawn responded in his best Gus voice.  
“But you look even better without it.” she played smoothly, kissing him softly. “Sing for me?” she asked and he took a drink of water before starting in on a song that they both knew and loved. Asleep by the Smiths.  
Sing me to sleep  
Sing me to sleep  
I'm tired and I  
I want to go to bed

Sing me to sleep  
Sing me to sleep  
And then leave me alone  
Don't try to wake me in the morning  
'Cause I will be gone  
Don't feel bad for me  
I want you to know  
Deep in the cell of my heart  
I will feel so glad to go

Sing me to sleep  
Sing me to sleep  
I don't want to wake up  
On my own anymore

Sing to me  
Sing to me  
I don't want to wake up  
On my own anymore

Don't feel bad for me  
I want you to know  
Deep in the cell of my heart  
I really want to go

There is another world  
There is a better world  
Well, there must be  
Well, there must be  
Well, there must be  
Well, there must be  
Well...

Bye bye  
Bye bye  
Bye...

Chapter 11  
By the time Shawn was halfway through the song Juliet was already asleep. He sat and just enjoyed her presence for awhile,safe and beside of him where he could take care of her. He touched the gun hidden under the mattress to reassure himself that it was still there. Finally relaxing he laid back and went to sleep with Juliet right where she was meant to be.  
When he woke up, he freaked out and almost ripped his stitched when he saw that Juliet wasn’t beside of him.  
“Jules?!” he asked, sitting back and murmuring curses as the waves of pain washed over him.  
“Shawn? You alright?” she asked, panicked by the fear she could hear in his voice.  
“I’m fine. I just got scared when i woke up and I didn’t see you.” he shoved the gun back underneath the mattress.  
“I’m here, see?” she said and went back to brushing her teeth.  
“Get up and get dressed, Shawn. They’re letting you out of here today. At least that’s what the nurse said when she came in to change your bandages.” she spat the foam out of her mouth and started on her hair as Shawn shed his hospital gown in favor of a button-down and jeans. He blushed when he realized that his broken wrist wasn’t going to let him fasten his buttons.  
“Ummm...Jules?” he asked, feeling needlessly embarrassed.  
“It’s okay Shawn. It’s the least I can do. I wouldn’t even be here if you hadn’t saved me.” she said as she knelt down to button his jeans as well.  
“Yes, you would.” Shawn contradicted and Juliet shot him a confused look in response.  
“I wouldn’t be able to be okay if you weren’t okay, Jules. Nothing would ever be okay again. I need you to be okay if I’m going to be okay, do you understand?” he said as he leaned against his crutches looking tired. Juliet stepped closer to him.  
“Don’t talk like that, Shawn.” she said, well aware of the occupational hazards of her job.  
“How about not talking at all…” Shawn asked softly, letting his gaze fall on her lips.  
“Maybe after you brush your teeth, hon.” she responded with an eyeroll.  
Shawn laughed and went to the bathroom to face his latest challenge. Using his good arm to turn on to the crutch, he used his broken arm to turn on the sink. Dropping the crutch he used the sink to lean on. He used the good arm to grip his toothbrush, having not noticed Juliet watching him. He had yet to manage to get the toothpaste actually on his toothbrush but, all over shirt when Juliet stepped in to help. she wiped the mess off of his shirt and onto the toothbrush before slipping an arm around his waist to support him while he brushed.  
“Thank you for this. I’m not used to having to ask people for help.” he wiped off his face, grabbed his crutch, and kissed Juliet’s cheek as she helped him with tying his shoelaces.  
“Gus dropped off my car with Lassiter this morning since you can’t ride your motorcycle.” she said as they got discharged.  
“I’m going to be confined to cars for the next six weeks?!” he protested looking horrified.  
Juliet smirked at him. “Because being in a confined space, alone, with your amazingly hot girlfriend is complete torture isn’t it.” she asked innocently.  
“I take back every bad thing I have ever said about cars.” Shawn said with an astonished expression as the lady behind the counter snorted and tried not to laugh.  
“I’m sorry.” she said. “It’s just that you two are sort of famous around here. Your story has spread through the hospital like wildfire. What you did was amazing, Mr. Spencer. We’re all really big fans.”  
“She would have done the same thing for me. It’s really no big deal. thank you, though.” he said back with a blush, though there wasn’t a hint of doubt in his voice. He handed her the forms, said his goodbyes, and climbed into Juliet’s little green bug. She fastened his seatbelt for him and they pulled out.  
“Do you really think that I would?” Juliet asked as they left the hospital and go get breakfast.  
“Beyond the shadow of a doubt.” he answered confidently.  
“It’s beyond a shadow of a doubt, Shawn.” she corrected automatically.  
“I’ve heard it both ways.” he joked with a shrug and a happy grin. “Wouldn’t you?”  
“In a heartbeat. Of course. I just didn’t think that you would know that.”  
“You might be the single most attractive human being on the face of the planet.” said Shawn with a wry grin on his face as Juliet unbuckled his seatbelt. To do so so she had to lean all of the way across his lap and he had been very appreciative.  
“You’re not half bad yourself, Mr. Spencer.” she answered, giving him a quick peck on the lips as she helped him up out of the car. they took a seat at a booth and Juliet sat on Shawn’s right just in case he needed help with his food. They both ordered and ate in companionable silence. As per usual Shawn’s thoughts kept turning to the case.   
Who would want Juliet dead? he thought, but the list was too long.  
Shawn’s eyes flickered as he saw. He saw the imprint of a gun tucked into the jeans of the man in a booth across from them. He saw the way that the man’s eyes kept flicking to Juliet in an unhealthy manner.  
“Jules. Two o’clock. This guy keeps looking at you. Either he wants in your pants and I need to punch him or he wants you dead and I need to punch him.” Shawn whispered to her. “Plus, he’s got a gun on him.”  
“Next time, lead with the gun thing.” said Juliet, pulling her own gun and her badge. She flashed her badge to the waitress and told her to take her people into the kitchen where they would remain safe.  
“Lassiter was going to meet us here. Call him and tell him to make it fast. Don’t move.” Shawn struggled with dialing left-handed but eventually got the job done.  
“Hey there Lassie, it’s Shawn. There’s a guy with a gun here and an unhealthy interest in my lady. Please come quickly and make sure we don’t die.” Shawn said. Without waiting for Lassiter’s answer he hung up.  
Carlton was fuming but, he called Guster, informed Vick of the situation and turned on his lights. McNabb, in Lassiter’s passenger’s seat was pale faced and wide-eyed by the tall man’s driving. Gus arrived ten minutes later, looking just as worried as Carlton felt.  
“How are they?” Gus asked.  
‘“I was just about to go in and find out.” Lassiter answered gruffly.  
Gus followed behind Lassiter as Carlton drew his gun. When they entered they saw Shawn still sitting on his stool a frying pan held tightly in his good hand. JUliet was backed up into a corner her gun on the ground, far out of reach. They guy, probably around six feet tall, with broad shoulders and greasy dark blonde hair. He had his gun trained steadily on her.  
Forgetting his crutch and nearly swearing in pain, shawn hobbled up behind him and swung the frying pan, in a pretty fair one- handed swing. The man collapsed with a thud as Juliet scooped up her gun and ran to Shawn who was kneeling next to the prone figure and going through his clothes looking for some form of I.D.”  
“Derek Levaway. Age: 39.” the faux psychic announced.  
“Let’s get back to Psych headquarters and see what we can dig up on this guy.” said Gus. Juliet halfway flew into Shawn’s arm as soon as he was up and on his feet.  
“Sorry.” said Juliet having forgotten that he was injured.  
“No big.” answered Shawn, flipping the frying pan in his hand. “Who knew right?” he asked feebly and Juliet hugged him again, this time a little more gently. Gus grabbed his best friend’s to-go cup of chocolate milk, one of his leftover pineapple, and his crutch.  
“Meet you at the station, babe.” he told her, and kissed her.  
“Keep her safe.’ he added to Lassiter, and a rather panic stricken Buzz.  
Gus helped Shawn into the Blueberry and watched as his friend sat quietly. His eyes still wild with panic.  
“Shawn, are you okay?” Gus asked, knowing that Shawn was never very quiet for long.  
“Peachy.” he answered, his face still pale.  
“Wrong answer. Try again.” said Gus. It was obvious that something had happened before they had gotten there and Gus wanted to know what it was.  
“I was absolutely terrified, Gus. I couldn’t think, and I couldn’t breathe. There was a guy pointing a gun at the love of my life, a woman that I would willingly lay down my life for, and I froze. Until you came in that is. I’ve never frozen before.” said Shawn as they pulled out behind lassiter and Juliet. Gus didn’t know what to say to that, so he just let Shawn sit and think.  
At Psych, Shawn showered carefully and took a nap as Gus ran research on Derek Levaway before heading to S.B.P.D. headquarters.  
Gus helped Shawn out of the car and passed him his crutch from the back-seat. walking up the stairs in front of the building proved harder than initially expected until he was given support from Juliet on one side and Gus on the other. Lassiter had come out with Juliet and held open the door for them. Upon entering the building the quartet was met with much applause. Shawn stopped, surprised by the reaction and smiled. He waved to his admirers and made his slow way to the Chief’s office.   
“Mr. Spencer. It’s nice to see you up and about and already catching bad guys. I am going to be needing your’s and Detective O’Hara’s statements. Head Detective Lassiter has filled me in on the happenings of the Waffle House. For the time being though, I want you two off of this case. For you Mr. Spencer to have time to recuperate. And for you O’Hara to remain safe.  
“But, Chief!” they both protested.  
“No buts. Go home you two. Enjoy your time off together. And Mr. Spencer, should anything happen, do what you need to do.”  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“So we have this whole case to spend together. What do you want to do?” Shawn asked.  
“Honestly? I just want for us to take our police escort and go home. You’re hurt and need some rest and I’m being threatened by heaven knows whom.”  
“In my personal opinion any excuse to spend alone time with you is a good excuse.” Shawn answered with one of his happiest smiles.  
“Police escort, remember? We’re under guard. No alone time for us.” Juliet corrected him sadly. Ever since that one night in one another’s arms, Juliet had been craving that feeling of love and security and safety again.  
“Is it Buzz? The escort?”  
“I think so, him and one of his year-mates. Why do you ask?”  
“we should invite Gus and Lassiter over and make a sleepover out of it. It could be fun. You could invite somebody over too. We can watch movies eat popcorn, play truth or dare, stay up all night , tell ghost stories… Shawn prompted, trying to get Juliet excited about it.  
“Alright, I give. We can have a sleepover, you overgrown teenager.” Juliet teased. “You’re lucky you’re so cute.”  
“Yeah. I guess that I am.’ he answered, kissing her in full view of all of the other officers in the parking lot. Juliet chuckled as Buzz and the other officer came out to accompany them to Shawn’s home.  
“Shawn, Detective O’Hara. This is Jack Harrison a friend of mine from the Academy. We’ve been put in charge of …”  
“We know Buzz. we’ve been briefed.” interrupted Juliet.  
”Okay.” said Buzz, “We’ll follow you.”  
“YOu heard the lady, let’s go!” said Shawn with a half-smile.  
“Thank you for this.” said Juliet, kissing his cheek.  
“Anything for you, Jules.” he answered, Juliet giggling as she helped him into the car.   
“Why the giggle?” he asked suspiciously.  
“You only ever call me Juliet when you’re being serious with me or you’re scared. You always call me Jules.” she explained before crossing across the front of the car and sliding in the driver’s seat.  
Looking worried Shawn asked, “Is that a good thing or a bad thing?”  
“To be completely honest, it’s one of my favorite things.” she answered as they pulled out to make their way to Shawn’s flat. They were both uncharacteristically quiet for the rest of the ride.  
“Home sweet home.” Shawn announced when they arrived.  
They climbed up the stairs, Shawn making much slower progress than the others by, refusing all offers of help.  
“You’re going to get TMJ if you don’t quit clenching your jaw like that, honey.” she said as she walked patiently alongside of him.  
“I know, it’s just that, I want to be able to take care of myself. I HATE asking people for help. More than anything else in the world I hate asking people for help.” he hissed through his teeth as he stubbornly pressed on up the stairs.  
“I’m your girlfriend. It’s my job to help you.” without waiting for a response she stole his crutch and slipped one arm under his, taking a significant portion of his weight onto herself.  
“You see how much easier that was?” she asked, pretending not to have noticed him playing a little grab-ass.  
“Oh. My.God.” was his shaky answer. His name was plainly written there in blood on his door.  
“You call the Chief. I’ll call Lassiter.” she responded immediately upon seeing the message.  
“Hey, Vick. We just got to my apartment. He’s either got leftover blood from the last murder or he’s gotten someone else. He wrote my name in blood on my door! That’s how I know! Also, I’m psychic! Yes, ma’am. I’m sorry. I’m a little bit freaked.  
“Maybe we can get prints off of it?” Buzz asked.  
“He used a brush. There’s no chance.” he answered while JUliet was still on the phone.  
“How do you know?” asked Jack.  
“Psychic.” was all Shawn answered as he carefully let them into his home. once inside he tiredly plopped down onto the couch and propped his injured leg up on a pillow. He rubbed his eyes with his good hand.  
“You alright, Shawn?” Juliet asked as she hung up with her partner and came in. She sat down beside of him on the couch as Buzz took the loveseat and Jack spent all of his spare change on Shawn’s pinball machine.  
“Peachy.” he answered, looking pale.  
“Movie?” Juliet asked, knowing that to be one of the few things capable of calming Shawn’s overactive mind.  
“Please, you can pick.” he responded with a poor attempt at feigning calmness. Shawn nearly never let Juliet pick the movie because when she did it was nearly always Disney. She slid The Beauty and The Beast into the D.V.D. player as Shawn’s eyes glazed over and he spaced out, obviously not paying any attention to what was going on on the screen. Juliet sat as close to him as she dared in mixed company.  
“What’s Lassiter’s ETA?” he asked and she could see him wincing as he readjusted his leg.  
“Twenty minutes. We might as well go ahead and settle in. Did you talk to Gus?” she asked, leaning into his good side.  
“He’s catching a ride with Lassiter, so he’ll be here soon.” Shawn replied and even though he sounded and looked calm Juliet could see the muscle in Shawn’s jaw clenching and unclenching over and over. She appreciated his attempt to keep her from having to worry but she also understood that it could be incredibly detrimental to one’s mental and dental health to keep all of those emotions bottled up on the inside like that.  
As the movie played and the animated animals and cutlery danced and sang about how she was their guest, Juliet took his large hands in her and stroked soothing patterns across his palms.  
True to form, Lassiter arrived five minutes early, his eyes set and hard. Shawn paused the movie and let Juliet help him up and off of the couch. He immediately jumped into detective mode.  
“Lassie, hi. How kindo of you to join us. Do you think that you people can get us some DNA out of this?” he asked gesturing to his front door with a grimace.  
Carlton’s face went pale even more than usual. upon seeing Shawn’s name in the blood on the door. He called out orders to the expectant men lining the stairs and the lab techs ran to do his bidding. Behind them came Gus, his eyebrows creased with worry.  
“I’m fine, Buddy, really. No need to worry.” he promised when Gus hugged him. “If you’re worried about me, you should spend the night tonight. that way while I’m keeping an eye on Juliet you can keep an eye on me and Buzz and Jack can keep an eye on the doors. It’ll be like a sleepover.” said Shawn.  
“But both of your houses have been like marked for death or something.” said Gus.  
“Don’t be a worry-wart, Gus. Everything will be fine, if it makes you feel better, we’re having Lassie come too.”  
“Fine, but if some serial killer shows up and tries to chop off my head, my ghost will stick to your behind like peanut butter on jelly.”  
“Deal.” pronounced Shawn and they shook on it. Gus went inside to joint the two rookie cops and Juliet as Shawn invited Lassiter to their impromptu gathering.  
“How’s he coping?” Gus asked Juliet as he sat down next to her. She let out a frustrated groan.  
“He’s not coping. He acts like everything’s alright and he acts like he’s calm but, I can see that muscle in his jaw working overtime. He won’t admit it but, he’s spooked by all of this.” Juliet confessed as she clasped her hands together.  
“Let’s go.” Shawn intruded, his real grin showing through for the first time in a while.  
“We can all sleepover at the Psych office. We’ll have more room there than here. Plus we can eat on the popcorn stash I have hidden there. Go on to my room and grab a t-shirt and sweats to sleep in, Jules.”  
Chapter Twelve- Goodnight Moon - Go Radio  
Shawn and Juliet rode to Psych together in her little green Bug. Juliet kept glancing across the car at her boyfriend who was still being oddly quiet.  
“You okay, honey?” she asked when they were almost half-way there and Shawn still hadn’t spoken.  
“Yeah, sorry sweetheart, I’m kind of distracted. I just hate that I can’t think of who would be doing this to us. It’s just not clicking. I’m used to things clicking for me.” he said looking frustrated.  
Juliet patted his hand in a consoling manner. “You’ll figure it out. You always do. I believe in you, Shawn.” she reassured him.  
“Actually, there was one case that I never cracked. Well, I cracked it but we never caught the guy. It was during my time in Atlanta working with the police department there. There was this serial rapist/murderer. He was smart...like really smart. He only went after one type of….OHMIGOD turn the car around. Get to the SBPD, now. I’ll call the guys and tell them we’ll be late.” Shawn said excitedly, his eyes alight for the first time since the play. He finally had that fire back in him.  
“Robert Blakeley only killed blonde Caucasian women between 5’3 and 5’6. Girls that fit the description of his girlfriend that he killed. One day he just up and murdered his girlfriend of two years, after raping her. He always strangles them too. It’s his M.O. After that he went on finding, dating, raping, and killing them. That was three years ago. I think he’s calling me out with those messages. He must have missed our little game.” Shawn growled, his eyes flashing dangerously. “Don’t worry, I’m not going to let this bastard touch you. Not ever.” he said suddenly as though he were just becoming aware that she was in the car with him.  
“I can…” she started but gave up knowing that it wasn’t going to do her any good.  
She pulled into the station and helped Shawn out. He stubbornly made his way up the steps without help. He busted through the double doors using his good shoulder.  
“Robert Blakeley is the guy we’ve been looking for. He’s a serial killer and a rapist. The worst of the worst from Atlanta. He strangles his victims after taking advantage of them. All of the women he does this to fit the description of Detective O’Hara. The lovely detective and I are his latest targets. He’s trying to get to me through her. I was on his trail during my time in the Peach state. He’s armed, dangerous, and has a grudge against the cops. Be careful you guys.” Shawn turned around and went right back out the way he had come in.  
“TO PSYCH!!!!” he told her in a falsely cheery voice  
“You’re insane.” Juliet told him with a light laugh as she buckled him in.  
“I know.” he answered with a kiss. “But that’s why you love me.” Juliet laughed again before sliding into her own seat.  
“GET OUT!!!!” he bellowed as he ripped his sling off and threw himself out of the car as Juliet did the same in the opposite direction.  
“Juliet!! Are you okay?!” he shouted, fear evident in his voice. ”There’s a bomb underneath the car.” he told her, his breathing ragged.  
“How do you know?” she asked her eyes wide.  
“I can smell it. Go and tell the guys to call the bomb squad.”  
“Smell it? Oh, fine. I’ll be right back.” Juliet nodded. Shawn stood up and leaned against a panda (police car, cuz they’re both black and white) cradling his already injured shoulder. The fall had hurt a lot more than he wanted.  
Juliet jogged down the stairs by three or four officers and Chief Vick.  
“What now, Spencer?” she asked looking exasperated.  
“There’s a bomb underneath, Detective O’Hara’s car. I thought that you might know somebody capable of taking care of that for us.” he explained flippantly.  
“Go call the bomb squad boys.” she said gesturing to one of the men behind her.  
“Personally, I’m getting bored of almost dying.” Juliet complained. “Once this one is over I think I’m due for a nice, long, paid vacation. You in, Shawn?”  
“I go wherever you go, sweetheart.” he answered with a smile.  
“I’ll be right back.” said the Chief. “You need some ice for that shoulder.”  
“I’m tired of getting hurt. Plus I broke my sling. WHere do you buy a sling anyway? Do they have those out at Walmart? Or is there a special store?” he asked even though he didn’t really care about the answer. He had hated that sling anyways. Rambling was a bad nervous habit of his. He couldn’t help it.  
“No clue, Shawn.” she answered with an amused smile.  
“Where do you want to go on this hypothetical vacation?” Shawn asked to keep the oppressive silence at bay.  
“Hypothetically the fair comes into town next week. We could go to that or we could go out of state if you wanted.” she answered with a shrug.  
“Hypothetically the fair sounds great.” he told her with a big grin that lit up his whole face. Juliet cupped his face in her hand, letting the ever present peach fuzz brush her palm. She closed the distance between them as Shawn sagged against the car.  
“You okay?” she asked, searching his eyes.  
“I’m tired, hungry, and more than a little worried about all of this. THough, I am relieved that you aren’t his target. He’s just using you to get to me. Everything else I can deal with as it comes. At least as long as got you around to back me up.” he answered with a shadow of his usual flirty smile and kissed her softly. It was soft and sweet, not hungry and desperate like their many other raging hot kisses that seemed to so far dominate their relationship.  
‘If you two could peel yourselves off of one another for a minute I do believe that Mr. Spencer might be interested in this.” said the Chief dryly. Juliet blushed and backed away but, Shawn could see the hint of mischief in their boss’ eyes.  
“Thanks, Chief. Is the bomb squad on their way?” he asked holding the ice pack on his shoulder with his other hand earning a grunt of pain from him.  
“Only you would manage to re-injure a shoulder that you had only just dislocated.” said Juliet, taking the ice pack and holding it for him.  
“Thanks, sweetheart. It’s a talent.” he told her with a wry grin.  
“They’ll be here in ten.” the Chief answered. “I’ve got people going over the security footage as we speak to see if we can tell who it was that did this.” she said and the anger in her eyes was obvious, that someone would be able to get to her people right in front of her station.  
Shawn limped behind the Chief and his girlfriend up the stairs to the station...again. He hadn’t realized how often he went up and down stairs everyday. Why am I not in better shape? he had to ask himself.  
“Mr. Spencer? Why are you using a cane?” asked the Chief as he finally got to the door.  
“I thought it makes me look much more dashing than a crutch would.” he answered.  
“Hurry and get up here.” the Chief said with an eyeroll.  
“Hardy-har-har.” he snarked at his giggling girlfriend. He grabbed the ice-pack in his teeth and followed them to the conference room where the guy who worked desk security had the tapes ready and waiting for them.  
“Rewind to twenty minutes ago.” the Chief ordered. The video rewound for a couple of seconds before they stopped it and played it back. From that point out could see the Bug pull into the lot and Juliet and Shawn climb the stairs and walk into the station. While the pair on video were in the station a lithe blonde man in his early forties or late thirties snuck out from behind a car and crept up to Juliet’s car.  
“Stop it there!” shouted Shawn excitedly. The desk jockey paused the screen and Shawn pointed.  
“There! Zoom in there!” he told him.  
“What do you see, Shawn?” Juliet asked.   
“It’s a good shot of him and the bomb. That way the squad will know what they’re dealing with. Speaking of, they should be here by now shouldn’t they.” he asked as the tech guy printed the frozen image. Shawn looked at the image closely to see if anything jumped out at him.  
“Yeah.That’s my guy. I can’t wait to put this bastard behind bars.” Shawn was saying as the bomb squad pulled into the station. Shawn, Juliet, the Chief and four other officers raced outside.  
“It’s under the green bug.” Juliet called from the top of the staircase. (A/N: I KNOW NOTHING ABOUT DEFUSING A BOMB OR REMOVING THEM FROM UNDERNEATH A CAR)  
Incredibly quickly the men grabbed tools from the back of one of their vans and slid underneath Juliet’s car. Once he had limped down the stairs, Shawn grabbed one of the squad members.  
“Do you recognize this man? Have you ever worked one of his bombs?” he asked.  
“No, sir. Should I?” he answered.  
“No, I was just checking. I’ve been hunting him for a very long time.” Shawn responded, slightly disappointed.  
Almost as though she could read his mind, Juliet was by his side in a flash.  
“It’s okay, Shawn. We’ll catch this guy and we’ll both come out okay.” Juliet said, squeezing his bicep in a calm him down. She could see the panic in his eyes bordering on mania.

Five minutes later Shawn and Juliet could go back home but instead chose to stay so Shawn could brief them all on Blakeley’s habits.  
“I’ve lived in this guy’s head for ages. I know this guy better than I know Gus. I know how he thinks, how he feels, his favorite food and favorite color. According to his juvenile record he was a perfect, normal child. He got good grades, was friendly and obedient, the perfect kid. Like I said. Now, though, he looks to be the next Dahmer, Bundy, Gacy, or Richard Ramirez. It wasn’t until four years ago that he snapped. His first victim was this woman here , Sandra Kane.” Shawn tapped a picture of a blue eyed, blonde haired woman on the whiteboard, who looked to be about Juliet’s age.  
“Reports from witnesses told us that this woman was a close friend of Robert’s who repeatedly turned him down everytime he asked her out. Witnesses said that she was out on a date with another man when Blakeley saw them, went into a jealous rage, grabbed her and strangled her. He then performed sex acts on the mutilated body. She was the only one not raped while still alive. He has been in the wind ever since.” Shawn taped up six more pictures of blonde haired, blue eyed women on the board along with Juliet’s head-shot, which he circled with a red marker.  
“These are his recent kills. Both in Georgia and here. The pictures to the side are of respective warnings to Juliet O’Hara and I, written in the blood of his most recent kills. I’ve made copies of his profile for all of you, remember, he is our number one priority right now. He is armed, he is dangerous, and he hates the police.”  
“Shawn, are you okay?” asked Gus who had been present for the briefing.  
“I’m not okay, Gus. I’m not okay at all. This is the one guy I’ve never been able to catch and that really bothers me. Now I’ve led him here to Juliet and if he hurts her I won’t be able to live with myself.”  
“It’ll all be okay, Shawn. You’ll catch him. You always do.” Gus said, worriedly, not liking the vibe his best friend was giving off.  
“This is the only case I’ve ever given up on and now it’s followed me across the country.” Shawn continued on as though Gus hadn’t said anything.  
“Shawn, everything’s going to be fine. We’ve got Lassiter, you, Juliet, and me on the case. There’s no way that we’ll lose. The four of us together can take down any murderer any day.” Gus kept going, doing his best to sound confident and upbeat. Juliet came back with Lassiter and kissed Shawn on the cheek.  
“Nice briefing, honey.” she told him.  
“The Chief told me to make sure that the four of us stay together for the rest of the case, so as a group we are going to take Guster’s hideous car to Spencer’s house, then to O’Hara’s house, to Guster’s house and then finally my house before going to Shaggy and Scooby’s rinky-dink little headquarters to bunk for the night. We will sleep together, eat together and urinate together. Are we clear?” Lassiter announced.  
“Aye, aye!” answered Shawn. “The sleepover is on!”  
“We were going to have a sleepover anyway, Shawn.” Juliet reminded him with an eyeroll.  
“I know. The fact that someone wants to kill us just makes it that more exciting.” Shawn said, cheering up a little bit.  
“You have a strange idea of fun, Shawn. Exciting is bungee jumping or rock climbing. Not being shot at.” Gus said incredulously.  
“Gus, don’t be the gum I stuck underneath your desk.” Shawn said with a sly grin.  
Gus clucked his tongue. “C’mon, son!” he complained and everyone else (omitting Lassie-face) chuckled.  
“That’s unsanitary.” he whined.  
“I’m aware.”  
“When you two ladies are done arguing O’Hara and I will be waiting in the car.” interrupted Lassiter. He then turned on his heel and stalked out of the station, followed by Juliet who just shrugged at her friends.  
“Let’s go buddy.” said Gus and they followed their friends. Gus helped Shawn into the Blueberry with Juliet and practically had to force Lassiter into the passenger’s seat.  
“To Spencer’s house.” said Carlton and when they got there they let Shawn out and he gathered up enough clothes to last a week before getting back into the Blueberry and going on to everyone else’s home. Once Juliet was ready and back in the car, Shawn leaned his head on her shoulder and went right to sleep. Shawn woke up once everyone got out of the car.  
“Oh, I’m sorry, sweetheart. I passed out on you there for a minute.” he apologized, brushing her shoulder off as though she had something there. (it was clean)  
“No need, honey. You’ve been working your ass off.”  
Once at Psych headquarters the boys unloaded everyone’s things from the car and set the bags in the kitchen where Juliet and Shawn made snacks. Meanwhile Gus and Lassiter rearranged the living room so that there would be enough room on the floor for everyone’s sleeping bags.  
Shawn limped behind Juliet into the living room, a bowl of popcorn in his good hand and a package of Oreos under his arm. Lassiter and Gus were already combing through Shawn’s large movie collection. They were currently arguing over whether to watch Inception or A Night at The Museum. You could guess who picked what.

“How about Cop Out?” Juliet asked, thinking of something that they would like and that Shawn would likely own.  
“Yes!” Shawn cheered, limping over to the couch and flopping down happily, sending popcorn flying everywhere.  
“I approve.” said Carlton, with a nod in his partner’s direction. Juliet sat daintily on the couch next to her boyfriend after brushing some popcorn out of her way. Lassiter had already claimed the armchair so Gus climbed into his sleeping bag and leaned against the couch. Shawn hit play and settled back into the couch, enjoying the closeness and good smell of his lady-friend and the feel of her long blonde hair against his chin. He popped one of the pain pills the doctor had prescribed for him and wrapped an arm around Juliet.  
“You comfortable,sweetheart?” Shawn asked because he knew that he was half-asleep already.  
“Just perfect.” she answered honestly. With her head against his chest she could hear his steady heartbeat and for some reason it was the most comforting sound in the world. As the movie played Shawn fell asleep and Juliet found that she was incapable of moving; Shawn’s arm was solidly locked around her waist.  
“Guys!” she hissed at Lassiter and Gus. “Guys!” she whispered a bit louder again.  
“What? It’s getting good!” Lassiter complained.  
“I’m stuck.” she told them. “I can’t get Shawn’s arm off of me without waking him up.” she explained. She loved him but, she also really had to pee.  
“Just lift his arm off. He won’t wake up.” Gus told her without taking his eyes off of the screen.  
Juliet managed to maneuver herself so that she could get her hands under the arm pinning her and pulled, then pulled again and again until she finally managed to get up and off of the couch and to the bathroom.  
When she returned she she found the boys bent over Shawn’s sleeping form with Sharpie’s and whipped cream in hand.  
“Carlton, I thought you were bigger than that.” she complained.  
“He drives me to it.” he responded with a nonchalant shrug.   
With a mischievous smile she went to the kitchen and grabbed her purse and a bowl of water. She came back holding a bottle of pink nail polish as well.  
“Stick his hand in this. And don’t move him too much. This might take a while. will he wake up if I take off his shoes and socks?” Juliet asked.   
“The boy could sleep through an air raid.” Gus answered whilst drawing a unibrow on his best friend’s face. Juliet pulled off Shawn’s shoe and sock on his good foot and began to paint his toenails carefully, trying not to get any on his actual. The cast on his injured leg left his toes exposed so next she painted those. Gus had finished his work with the marker on Shawn’s face so he turned the movie back on and crawled back in his sleeping bag. Juliet finished Shawn’s toenails and started on his fingernails. Once she was finished with his hands, she grabbed Gus’ abandoned marker and scrawled a note on the back of his hand.

I still love you.   
Juliet O’Hara  
and on his forehead wrote:  
Property of O’Hara. Do not touch.  
she signed her work and dotted her ‘i’s’ with hearts. She laid down on the opposite side of the couch, her feet propped up on Shawn’s chest and held back her giggle. She couldn’t remember the last time she had had this much fun. Despite the fact that she and her boyfriend were being targeted by a psychopathic serial killer  
When she woke up she was covered with a blanket and Gus and Lassiter were asleep in their mouths hanging open, and she was alone on the couch. Freaking out a little bit, Juliet threw off the blanket and nimbly jumped over the back of the couch. She silently walked through the kitchen and the office before finding Shawn in the bathroom scrubbing at the mustache, goatee, and unibrow decorating his face.  
“Nice touch with the signature.” he told her with a grimace.  
“Sit.” she told him gesturing to the toilet seat. Juliet grabbed a fresh washcloth from under the sink and sumped some of Gus’ baby-oil onto it. She knelt down in front of Shawn and started rubbing at the unibrow. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of the circular motions the washcloth was making between his eyebrows.  
“I take it that you and the guys had a good time last night after I passed out?” Shawn asked without opening his eyes, as Juliet poured more baby-oil onto a clean corner of the wash rag.  
“I fell asleep right after I finished signing your forehead but, yeah we did.” she answered as she scrubbed at his jawline.  
“You did a good job, I’ve never felt prettier.” he joked.  
“You’ve never looked prettier. In fact that’s my new screensaver.” she told him and showed him the selfie she had taken with him while he slept.  
“You are one crafty little doodle-bear, you know that?” he asked.  
“Yes, yes, I do.” she told him, shifting his head so she could get to the other half of his face.  
“Stop moving around. I need to get at the bottom of your chin.” she complained but smiled at him all the same. She moved to his forehead but, he stopped her.   
“I think I’ll keep that where it is.” he told her. “You can think of it as your punishment.”  
Juliet blushed as she thought of what everyone would think.  
“Do you want me to take the nail-polish off?”  
“Nope.”  
“Can I get the whipped cream out of your hair?”  
“Most definitely.” he said, pulling his shirt over his head.  
“Lean your head back over the tub.” she instructed and grabbed a cup off of the sink. Shawn tilted his head back and stretched his legs out nearly to the doorway. Juliet turned on the faucet and let it run until the water got warm. She sat on the edge and filled the cup before dumping it over his head. She ran her fingers through the wet strands, washing the sticky white goop out. She squirted shampoo into her hand and rubbed it between her palms until it foamed before massaging it into his hair and scalp. Shawn moaned a little, her nails scratching his scalp a little, eliciting a few more mumbles. Upon seeing his relaxed expression she dripped a glob of shampoo onto his nose; making him sputter and laugh.  
“Lay back down.” she told him and he mumbled back an inaudible response.  
Juliet rinsed his hair again and let Shawn relax. She did the same with conditioner and rinsed it out before wrapping his head with the towel. She shifted onto the toilet seat and rubbed his head with the towel until the majority of his hair was dry. She combed out any little knots before handing him his shirt back. He hopped up with her help and pulled his shirt back on.  
“Where the hell did you learn how to do that?” Shawn asked.  
“My aunt runs a hair salon. I used to work for her in the summer when I was a teenager for pocket money.” she explained.  
“That’s cute.” he said, hugging her.  
“Now I have to get clean.” she told him, going into the kitchen to grab her bag. She grabbed her toiletries out of the bag and brought them into the bathroom where Shawn still sat.  
“You don’t have to wait for me.” she told him as he sat there on the toilet and watched her.  
“I know. I want to.” he told her as she brushed teeth. She spat and washed out her mouth.  
“Make yourself useful then.” and tossed him her hairbrush.  
Shawn grabbed his cane and stood. Hooking his cane on the edge of the sink, Shawn began to untangle Juliet’s barrette from the tangles in her hair and set it on the sink as she washed her face. He picked up the brush and began brushing her hair gently.   
“I’m not hurting you am I?” Shawn asked.  
“Nope. That feels perfect.” Juliet answered, using a hand towel to dry her face and enjoy the feel of his fingers in her hair.  
“All done.” he told her with that half grin of his.  
“Okey-dokey.” she responded with a big grin of her own.

 

 

Chapter Thirteen - Shawn, Gus, and the Scrapbook of Dead People  
Life After You - Daughtry  
“You hungry?” she asked, passing him his cane back. “Did you take all of your pills this morning? You know you aren’t allowed to take those on an empty stomach.”  
“Yes to hungry. No to pills. Yes, I know the rules.” he answered, kissing her temple.  
“I’ve been injured before and as you are so fond of reminding me, I can take care of myself.”  
Juliet stroked his jaw, admiring the line it cut on his silhouette.  
“But now you don’t have to take care of yourself.” she told him.  
“Right back at’cha.” he responded, and Juliet realized then what Shawn had been trying to tell her. They were a team now. Kind of like how she and Carlton were partners and watched each others backs, she and Shawn took care of one another now. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Shawn automatically wrapped his arms around her waist, returning the kiss and pulling her closer.  
“I love you.” she whispered into his shoulder.  
“I love you,too.” he answered, taking in the smell of peaches, mint, and gunpowder that was her own unique perfume that followed her everywhere she went.   
“Let’s catch ourselves a murderer.” Juliet told him as they broke apart.  
“That’s a normal day for us.” said Shawn but, he high-fived her anyway.  
“I’ll make eggs if you make bacon.” offered Juliet a bit more quietly upon realizing that Carlton and Gus were still asleep.  
“Alrighty.” answered Shawn, grabbing the eggs out of the fridge. He tossed them lazily to Juliet who frantically reached out to catch them.  
“Nicely done, Jules.” he told her with a sneaky grin.  
“I know.” she answered, tossing him the box of pancake batter.  
“So...chocolate chips?” Shawn asked mixing eggs and batter.  
“Of course!” she replied with a happy grin.  
“You sure are smiley today, sweetheart.” he told her.  
“Why wouldn’t I be?” she asked and Shawn shrugged. He didn’t have the heart to remind her that someone out there wanted them both dead.  
“I haven’t the slightest.” he answered and kissed her as he poured the batter in the skillet. As Shawn let the pancakes cook, he mixed together everything he was going to need for biscuits.  
“So, how did you learn how to cook?” Juliet asked, her curiosity getting the best of her.  
“It all started when I was younger.” he began as he flipped the pancakes over.  
“And I discovered this stuff called food. I really like food, so I decided that I would need more of this food stuff. So I learned how to make it. Also, chicks dig it.” he chuckled and leaned against the fridge as Juliet began to fry some bacon.  
“Well this chick definitely digs it.” she told him with a light laugh putting eggs and bacon onto a plate and setting it to the side as she put on more bacon.  
“Good.” he answered and kissed her.  
“Do I smell bacon?” Gus called from the living room and he trotted into the kitchen.  
“Ugh!” said a frustrated Shawn, turning back to his pancakes.  
“Pancakes. Yum.” said a bleary eyed Lassiter who came in after Gus. Gus poured himself an orange juice and Shawn a pineapple juice before asking what the others wanted. Lassiter was eating bacon straight from the pan while Gus watched the biscuits bake.  
“So what’s the plan today?” Juliet asked Shawn.  
“Well, we’ve been collectively banned from the police station so I thought that we should probably start there.” he told them.  
“Banned means we aren’t allowed to be there, Spencer.” Lasiter said impatiently.  
“I’m aware. That’s why Juliet is going to sneak in for me and grab what I want. I would but, I’m injured and they’ll be watching for me.”  
“What about Guster and I?” asked Lassiter.  
“You two will be checking over the theater for anything Juliet and I might have missed. Specifically in the basement and underneath the stage. See if you two can find anything suspicious. Any evidence of nefarious activity.” said Shawn seriously as he pulled the biscuits from the oven. As he did that Juliet pulled butter and jelly out of the refrigerator.  
“How are we going to break into the police station?” Juliet asked, despite being kind of afraid of the answer.  
“That’ll be the easy part.” Shawn answered. “We’re just going to walk straight in.”  
Once the team had finished eating, they split up, Shawn and Juliet going to the and parking out back.  
“You good, Jules?” Shawn asked, looking worried that she might back out in the last minutes.  
“I’m fine, Shawn but, this might be your most ridiculous plan yet.” Juliet was sitting in the back of the car with Shawn, where he was doing her makeup for her. At the Psych office, Shawn had provided a hooker’s outfit for her to wear. The plan entailed that she go in and claim to have been a prostitute abused by a local drug lord with inside information. She would then refuse to speak with an male, forcing them to call her to come in and giving her time to snoop.  
Juliet doubted the credibility of the plan but decided that it was worth a shot. She piled in the pair of brown contact lenses and settled the brunette wig on her head, She didn’t even want to know why Shawn would have these things hidden in the Psych office. Her outfit was completely comprised of black leather. The top only covered from her breasts down to the base of her ribs. Though the pants.covered everything they were supposed to, they were tight to the the point that they had no secrets. She had had to take off her panties. Shawn had made Gus and Lassiter leave before helping Juliet with her outfit.  
“How does it look?” Shawn asked, holding out a hand mirror for her as he put the cap on the thing of liquid eyeliner.  
“It certainly doesn’t look like me.” she admitted.  
“Good, that’s the plan.” he told her with a nod, his eyes not leaving hers.  
“Black or bright red?” he asked holding up two tubes of lipstick that he pulled from his jeans pocket. Juliet took the black from him and smeared it on.  
“I did costuming and makeup for a production of Rocky Horror while I was in Chicago.” he explained. “So it was this or a maid’s uniform.”  
Knowing this, Juliet let out a sigh of relief and kissed him, giggling at the grey sheen it left on his lips.  
“This is starting to disturb me. Get a move on, sweetheart.” he told her, patting her bare shoulder and sending her in.  
Nervously, Juliet made her way into the station, suddenly extremely self-conscious. She turned to the man at the front desk.  
“Hi, my name is Sam...Samantha Raines. I was...an entertainment specialist for B.J. King. I would like to report...employee abuse.” she brushed back the hair of her wig and showed him the green and purple splotch that hsanw had painted on for her on her cheekbone.  
“Wait one minute ma’am.” Officer MacFarlane told her, finally tearing his eyes from her and to her face where he saw what appeared to be a horrendous bruise.   
The Chief was suspicious of nearly everyone who came into the station as being Shawn Spencer or one of his accomplices in disguise. Everyone except the scantily clad crying woman in black. Despite her initial resemblance to O’Hara, the two women spoke, walked, and even smelled differently. Plus, O’Hara always met people’s eyes when they spoke to her, this hooker constantly stared at her feet.  
“Detective Lassiter is going to want this one.” said MacFarlane.  
“Lassiter isn’t here. Put McNabb or someone on it.” she ordered, trying to appear as frustrated as she felt. Leads on B.J. King came in rarely and her department was getting restless. She wished she could put O’Hara, Shawn, and Lassiter on the case but, with them in danger it just wasn’t worth the risk.  
Maybe fifteen minutes later MacFarlane came back to her office and told her that the girl was refusing to speak to any male cop.  
“Well,damn. I’m the only woman in the building today and I’ve swamped. Call O’Hara in and then send her straight back. Don’t leave her alone for more than 10 minutes do you understand?” asked the Chief.  
“Yes, ma’am.” MacFarlane answered. Juliet was in the file room snapping pictures with her cell phone of all of the files they had on Blakeley. Oce she had a photo of everything in the file she took one of the whiteboard showing the most recent developments.  
“What are you doing?” asked a deep male voice behind her, Juliet squeaked and jumped around to see who was speaking and saw Buzz.  
“I was...I was just…” she stuttered, afraid that she had been caught.  
“Come back to the waiting room and I’ll get you some ice for that.” he told her kindly.  
“Thank you, sir.” she made herself say to her subordinate, doing her best to seem meek and timid.  
“You’re very welcome. We’ve called our best female detective to come and talk to you, we don’t want you to feel uncomfortable. She should be here soon. If I were you, she would be the one I would want to work my case.” Juliet nodded, trying not to blush as Buzz walked away, his own cheeks pink. A message from Shawn came in telling her he had gotten all of the picture messages she had sent him and calling back.  
The moment she was alone Juliet walked hastily out of the station and back to Shawn. She hugged him hard and pulled on his jacket so that she could go next door and change into her own clothing. Feeling much more comfortable she sat and chatted with Shawn for a while before going back to the station.  
“See you in a minute, sweetheart.” he told her with a long kiss.  
“See ya.” she answered and took her time crossing the street to the department, checking her reflection in her cellphone to make sure that she had gotten the last of the makeup off of her face. Something seemed off but she couldn’t quite tell what. Hesitantly she went into the station before shaking off the nerves and striding confidently up to Buzz.  
“Hey, McNabb. I heard you have someone you want me to talk to?”  
“Yeah… or at least we did. She seems to have disappeared.” he answered scratching the back of his head.  
“How do you lose a person?!” she asked, feigning exasperation.  
“I don’t know, ma’am. I’m sorry. May I ask, though...are you wearing contacts?” Buzz asked, noticing that her normally bright blue eyes were now a chocolate brown.  
“Yes, actually. It’s just something new that I’m trying, now that I’ve got all this extra time on my hands.” she lied smoothly. Now she knew what must have been bothering her.  
“Are you telling me that I drove myself down here and put myself in danger with a RAPIST after me, for nothing?!” Juliet asked, loudly and angrily to take his mind off of her brown eyes.  
“I guess so, ma’am. I’m so very sorry.” he responded sadly and Juliet felt a twinge of guilt.  
“It’s not me you need to be worried about, McNabb, think about how angry Shawn would be if something had happened to me.” she said, effectively putting all of the blame onto her boyfriend.  
“I’d better go, Buzz. I’ve been banned from the station and the others will worry.”  
“Okay, stay safe, Detective O’Hara.” he told her, the concern obvious in his face.   
“I will. Don’t worry.” she told him. She was absolutely confident that with the information that they had just gathered, she would be able to get with Shawn to make a plan. Hopefully everything would be over soon and she and her new boyfriend would be able to go to the fair in peace.  
“Oh, and Detective O’Hara, the next time you want information on a case, all you need to do is ask.” Buzz added with a reassuring smile.  
Juliet felt her face go red as she thanked him and left to go back to Shawn.

 

Meanwhile at the theater the clean-up crews were hesitant to allow the unlikely pair into the wreckage, especially since one of them was a civilian. But, with hardhats in place, Detective Lassiter was able to intimidate, threaten, and bluster his way in.  
“Let’s check out the basement first, since we probably won’t be able to get to the crawl space underneath the stage at the moment.” Carlton suggested.  
“Actually in most theaters, there is an access trapdoor to the crawl space from the basement, in case of emergencies.” Gus corrected matter of factly.  
“Guster, I don’t even want to know why you know that.” Lassiter said with an eyeroll. Gus shifted so that he was behind the head detective as Lassiter drew his gun.  
“S.B.P.D., is anyone here?” Lassiter shouted into the darkness, half expecting a response.  
Of course, he didn’t get one and Gus let out a breath he didn’t know he had been holding. Both men had to crouch against the low ceiling. Gus followed Carlton down rows and rows of abandoned props, tools, and costumes which lent an even creepier cast to the already eerily quiet room. Only one bare bulb light-bulb hung from the ceiling, and everything in the room was covered in a thick layer of dust.  
In the far back was a desk with a table lamp lit on it. It seemed to be the only place in the room that seemed to have been recently disturbed.  
“Lassie!??” Gus asked in a half- whisper, half-squeal. as he looked over the contents of the desk.  
Carlton rushed from where he was checking the rusted out bathroom for people who needed shooting.  
“Lassiter, look at the pictures! That’s not normal! Not normal at all!” he gulped, jumping away as though he had been burned.  
“You didn’t touch anything did you?” Lassiter asked.  
“Of course not. Shawn’s the one who goes around disturbing the evidence, and the dead people, and the guns, and the drugs, and the murderers, kidnappers, rapists, so on and so forth.” Gus rambled.  
Lassiter pushed in front of Gus as he talked, Carlton ignoring everything he was saying as was his practice. He snapped on latex gloves and with a flourish pulled plastic evidence bags out of his coat pocket. Bypassing the pictures spread out on the desk, which so far were the most damning of the evidence he opened a drawer to something much worse...a scrapbook of dead people.  
Opening it, even he was horrified. It was filled with pages of blonde-haired, blue eyed, Juliet look-a-likes. There was a chapter for each girl. Stalker photos first leading up to pictures of the girls in captivity, leading up to snuff photos of each girl after death, complete with ligature marks on her neck. Disgusted, Carlton dropped the book into a Baggie and passed it to Gus, who had gone silent.  
Lassiter flipped through the other drawers, only coming up with scrap booking supplies and a camera, empty of film. Lassiter flipped through the photos and newspaper clippings on the desk, all of them containing something mentioning either Juliet or Shawn. It was garishly obvious what that implied. Wherever he was, this guy was about to escalate, the ceiling collapse was just the beginning. Lassiter had never thought that he would wish that this was a normal case for the bastard where the goal was capture and rape as opposed to simple murder. Capture and rape would be harder to accomplish that murder. Murder was much easier than people thought normally.   
"This isn't good, Guster." Lassiter finally said as he pulled pictures of Shawn and Juliet down off of the cork board above the desk. He looked at one of him, Gus, Shawn, and Juliet comin out of th theater together. He angrily shoved it in the bag.   
"Not good at all." Gus agreed.   
\----------------------------------------  
Back at the Psych office, Shawn, Gus, Juliet, and Lassiter compiled their evidence in a pile on the coffee table in the living room area of the office.  
"That's...that's really damn freaky." Shawn said, pointing an accusing finger at the scrapbook he had been taking pictures of with his cell.   
"I know." Lassiter said, his face and tone surprisingly gentle.  
"And he wants to do all of that to me?" Juliet asked, doing her best to remain calm.  
"He's not getting anywhere near you." Shawn promised, his hands clenched in his lap, knuckles white. Juliet reached over and unfisted one and held it in her own, trembling slightly, but not shutting down again.  
"Do you have pictures of everything?" Lassiter asked, intruding on their moment. "I need to get this evidence to the station soon. Remember the story, you had a vision and I went to the basement with Guster immediately so that you wouldn't. Then I brought the evidence straight to the station without passing go or collecting $200." Lassie reminded them.  
"We know, Carlton. This is the fifth time you've reminded us." Juliet said with a smile that said that she wasn't okay but she was trying.  
"I just want to be careful. What we are doing isn't entirely legal." He said.  
Shawn chuckled darkly at them and Juliet smacked him gently in one of his uninjured spots.   
"Be safe, Lassie." Gus called as their friend left.  
He nodded in return and they could soon hear his car pulling out. Shawn stood carefully and pulled out the rolling whiteboard, which hadn’t been used at all since the early days of Psych. The three of them quickly recreated the board at the station that Juliet had taken a picture of using the still bagged picture taken from Robert Blakely’s hideout. He visibly grimaced at each image as he hung them up. Juliet worried as she saw his hands clench and unclench with barely restrained fury. She knew that the more emotionally invested a detective got in a case, the worse it would turn out.  
“Shawn, honey, you need to think about this case objectively. I know how hard it is, trust me. Just pretend this all happening to somebody else. Let go of all of that anger. Sit down and take a break. I’ll keep working. Go sit down and breathe.” She finally told him. She pulled him away from the board, taking both of his hands in hers and kissing him.  
“I love you. Go take a minute.”  
“Love you.” He replied and took a seat at the bar kitchen island when he could still keep an eye on the love of his life.  
“When I came back to Santa Barbara, I was all set to be absolutely miserable. And then you showed up in my life and screwed the entire plan up with your beautiful blue eyes and that adorable laugh. And then, all of a sudden we were working more and more cases together, and I was falling more and more in love with you until it felt like I would burst. You became my happiness, Juliet. And if something were to happen to you then, well, I couldn’t make it.” Shawn said without prompting, his head resting on his fist while his other had offered his girlfriend coffee.  
“ If something were to happen to me, Shawn, I would want you to move on and be happy. I’m not saying that I would want you to forget about me but, yeah, I would want you to move and be happy again, after you’d recuperated.” She replied thoughtfully.  
“I don’t know that I could.” Shawn replied, his eyes filled with sadness at the thought.  
Chapter 14- Hall of Fame – The Script  
By the time Gus and Lassiter arrived back at Psych, Juliet and Shawn were both much more calm and collected again.  
“My driving is perfectly safe, Guster!” Lassie was yelling.  
“Yeah, maybe, if you were on a chase! You were going twenty miles over the speed limit.” Gus argued back.  
“Guys! How’d you it go?” Shawn asked, excitedly like it was just another normal day.  
“Did you find anything? Like maybe an extra pineapple lying around somewhere? I’m starving.” He added randomly.  
“Of course we didn’t find any pineapples Shawn. There was absolutely… oh whatever!”  
“After The Chief finished lecturing us on what the words’ no admittance’ means, she looked at the evidence and came to the same conclusion that we did; someone is using Juliet s a way to get at Shawn.” Lassiter said.  
“Have they discovered anything new?” Juliet asked.  
“They’re drowning.” Gus said with a shake of his head.  
“So, what’s our next move? I don’t like the idea of this guy sitting back and watching us.” asked Lassiter as Shawn sat back and thought.  
“From the pictures, from what direction do you think it was taken?” he asked, tapping one taken through the office window of Shawn, Gus, and Juliet during a previous case.  
“It’s from across the street, probably with a telephoto lens, why?” Lassiter asked again.  
“Close that window’s blinds.” Shawn ordered, not answering the question. “For that matter, shut all of the blinds. Cutting off his access to us might just push him into action. He’s thriving off of our fear and our reactions to him.” He explained himself as his friends moved to do as he asked. Shawn scooted over to the couch and sat down, massaging his temples as he thought. Juliet and Gus sat down beside of him and Lassiter sat on the La-z-boy. He knew he’d been through hundreds and hundreds of cases like this where he hadn’t saved the talker’s victim, but he’d also never been so deeply involved in a case either. Shawn wouldn’t survive losing Juliet.  
“Shawn? Shawn! Your phone’s ringing.” Juliet said, snapping him out of his morbid thoughts. Shawn didn’t recognize the number, but answered anyways.  
“Hello there, old friend. What have you been up to?” asked a disturbingly familiar voice.  
“Robbie, hi, it has been a while hasn’t it?” Shawn responded in a falsely cheerful voice. “How’d you get my number?” he asked as he scribbled a note on a piece o paper telling one of his friends to call Vick immediately.  
“You of all people know that I have my ways, Shawn. How is your pretty little girlfriend doing? She’s seemed stressed…I used to have a girlfriend who looked just like her.” Robert Blakely asked as Lassiter spoke to Vick.  
“What do you want, Robbie?” Shawn asked, the rage he was barely containing almost audible in his voice.  
“I want you to leave you pretty little girlfriend and come home to Georgia with me and play our game again. We were in a good place. I feel like you were making actual headway into the case.” Robert said, his voice turning childlike.  
“I’m not going anywhere with you, and the only way that you are ever going to see Juliet again is when we arrest you and take you to court.” Shawn spat into the phone.  
“Well, that’s downright mean, and here I thought we were friends.” Robert said, his voice mockingly sad. “We’ll see just how far your mean voice gets you.” He proclaimed before abruptly hanging up.  
“Damn it!” Shawn yelled, slamming the phone down onto the table.  
“Did the station get anything?” Juliet asked her partner.  
“He was bouncing the signal.” Lassiter said, shaking his head sadly.  
“Wait, what do you mean it’s back online?”  
An explosion rocked the office and Shawn immediately grabbed Juliet up against him before the four friends raced outside to see what had happened. The remaining pieces of burning blue car gave Gus a pretty good idea.  
“Oh, I’m so dead. I’m a dead man.” He moaned.  
“You’ve never been more right, Burton.” came a voice from inside of Psych, the same voice that had just been on the phone with Shawn.  
“Robbie, what are you doing here?” Shawn asked, his, Lassiter’s, and Juliet’s guns trained on Blakeley’s chest.  
“I came to see you and your pretty girlfriend, of course. I knew that I could get you to come out for me.” Blakeley laughed.  
“Robert, I’m going to have to ask you to come with me.” said Lassiter.  
“I don’t think so.” He said with a giggle.  
“I do, though, and honestly, that’s the only opinion that matters.” Lassie growled as he re-holstered his weapon and made for Blakeley.  
“I think that you’ll change your mind when you see my new vest.” He laughed back as he unzipped his hoodie.  
“He’s wired.” Said Shawn as he edged everyone back into Psych and kicked the door closed.  
“I’m going to politely ask you only once to lay down your weapons.” Blakeley said, still smiling happily.  
“I’m going to politely ask you to…” Lassiter started, but Shawn interrupted.  
“Do as he says, Carlton.”  
“Shawn! I’m surprised at you! What have we said about the mean voice?” Blakeley scolded.  
“You have our attention, now what do you want?” Shawn asked.  
“I’ve already told you! I want you to come home again so that we can play our game again!” Blakeley whined.  
“Let’s go then.” Shawn immediately conceded.  
“They can’t come. They weren’t a part of the game.” Blakeley added suspiciously.  
“That’s understandable.” Shawn agreed. “Can I say goodbye?” He asked.  
“Okay.” Blakeley said with a giggle.  
Shawn shook Lassiter’s hand, hugged Gus, and kissed Juliet.  
“20 counts, then come after me.” He whispered. “I love you.” He grabbed his jacket.  
“There’s this great spot of beach out here around the corner. We should get some pineapple smoothies and stop by before we leave for Atlanta.” Shawn stammered nervously. “How’s the old team?” he asked.  
“I’ve never understood your fascination with pineapples. I prefer strawberry, myself.” Said Robert conversationally as Shawn paid for their drinks. “They’ve been hopelessly stuck ever since you left. They never understood where I got the blood for my messages. Not until it was too late anyway.” Shawn had led them to the end of the dock and as Blakeley knelt to sit, Shawn planted a foot firmly in his back, knocking him in and thereby defusing the bomb.  
“You always were an idiotic sort of genius.” Shawn scoffed as he watched the killer drown dispassionately.  
“Shawn!” Juliet screamed as she watched her boyfriend sip his smoothie as he watched another man drown.  
“Lassiter, pull him out and cuff him.” Shawn ordered, hugging Juliet tightly and limping on his injured leg.  
“How much of that was planned out?” she asked as a gasping Gus joined them.  
“All of it. Except for the Blueberry blowing up.” He lied, having enjoyed the Blueberry’s explosion.  
“You astound me.” Juliet told him.  
“I know.” He said and kissed her hard.  
“Stop that! You’re mine Shawn Spencer, and you know it! We’re soul-mates! We were made for each other!” Blakeley yelled, looking quite similar to a drowned rat.  
“Sorry, but I have a girlfriend already.” He said without looking.  
“I thought that I told you four to stay out of this?” the Chief asked as she stuck Robert Blakeley into a cop car after the bomb squad was done with him.  
“I’m not very good at following rules.” Shawn said with a shrug.  
“I’ve noticed. I’m so glad that you’re safe.” Vick said and surprised him by hugging him.  
“What do you think was going on with the Mayson’s then?” Juliet asked, wrapping her arms around Shawn’s waist.  
“I figured that out a while ago. If you go down to the basement of the theater into the room where you found the scrapbook of death you will also find pot and coke hidden within the props.” He announced.  
“Buzz, check that out.” Vick ordered everyone’s favorite rookie.  
“Yes ma’am, I’m glad that you’re all okay.” Buzz told the group of friends.  
“I feel like it’s time for that hypothetical vacation.” Shawn said into Juliet’s hair.  
“Agreed.” Juliet replied, and getting over her shyness (She had done brilliantly as Juliet Capulet with minimal losses really, what was so different?),rose up on her tiptoes and kissed Shawn gently there in front of God and everybody.


End file.
